You kidnapped my heart
by RedRoseRuby
Summary: Naraku has been killed and Inuyasha has allowed Kikyo to join their group as they search for the shards. Koga realizes he can no longer stand how Inuyasha treats'His woman'.But when his plans become changed by a deamon lord what will happen to his woman?
1. Prolog

Pro-log

Deep in the Eastern woods a young man walks out of an old hut. Tossing in the air a small vile, as he smirks the moon light shines off one of his sharp fangs that reside in his mouth. As he continues to walk down the road taking his own sweet time getting back to his comrades; smiling in triumph at his new plan it all seemed so perfect. Thinking about his beautiful new mate he couldn't stand it as he took off at full speed to meet his comrades and to place his plan in to action. He walked into the clearing where his two pack brothers were and smiled wickedly as they looked up at him.

"Gintu! Hakkaku! Let's get going we have my future mate to collect."

"Hey Koga do yah really think this is such a good idea?" replied Gintu.

"Yah sis can get awful mad sometimes. And I'd hate to have her mad at us." said Hakkaku.

"Don't worry so much you two Kagome will be over whelmed when she realizes she's with me than that dam Dog shit. Now let's go!" With that he took off at full speed. Towards where The sent of lavender and cherry blossoms came from. - Soon Kagome you will be mine- he thought as he raced towards her scent.

"Koga wait up!" yelled his pack brothers as they chased after him into the night.


	2. not again

Chapter one

As the shard hunting group settled down for the night everyone was doing their chores. Miroku was getting more fire wood to last throughout the night while Shippo and Kagome where gathering more herbs for her first aid kit. Her miko training had increased over the past three years she had spent with the group that they now surpass even Kikyo's. Sango was fixing dinner while Inuyasha and Kikyo went off to spend some alone time together. As they reconvened back to Sango the group was minus two, so they all began to get situated and as they ate their meals in peace till they could hear a distant yell.

"They're at it again. I can't believe that they can continue to do that almost every time we stop." said Shippo as he continued to eat his meal.

"Shippo! Don't speak like that. You are too young to be saying things like that." replied Kagome.

"Sorry mommy, but don't blame me I had to learn about it from Miroku what they are doing." He replied as he snuggled in her lap giving her a pleading look.

As Kagome heard this she looked strait at the monk who was trying to hide his head.

"Umm now Kagome you know as well as I do it would be better if he heard it coming from me than Inuyasha. And if I may say I placed in the nicest way possible, didn't I Shippo?" He said trying to act as innocent as possible, while also trying to save his ass from the wrath of Kagome.

"Yah momma I learned about the bee's and birds." Chipped in Shippo.

"That's birds and bees sweetie. Yes I guess you right but still I believe he is too young. You should have talked to me before telling him anything Miroku." she said softly.

She than finished her meal and cleaned up the dishes leaving two out for Inuyasha and Kikyo for they were coming towards them as they speak. As she just finished drying the last dish and placing it away in came Inuyasha with Kikyo in his arms bridle style.

" Hello Inuyasha, Kikyo. Your supper is waiting for you two; you had better eat it before it gets cold."

"Thanks Kagome." "Yes thank you." With that the two ate their meal and soon followed the rest of the group in slumber as Inuyasha and Kikyo jumped in a tree and slept.

Notes: Alright tell me what you all honestly think. Review!


	3. another day

Chapter 2

As the shard colleting group continued onward to find the missing shards they did not notice the looming aura around them that was constantly following them; all but one.

Kagome looked around for any sign of the owner of the yokia aura she sensed but did not find it anywhere near them. It felt so familiar but she could not place her finger on it. It seemed tampered with as if it wasn't really there but something kept nagging at her that she sensed it before. It was indeed making her worry for the safety of her kit and friends.

"Hey wench! Keep up or you'll fall behind and I will have to find your skinny ass. And I don't want to waste time trying to find you!"

"Inuyasha . . . . . SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

All that was heard was a low growl as Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and spat out the dirt which was currently in his mouth. He then jumped up out of the hole and pinned Kagome to the tree closes to them with enough force to give her back a large bruise.  
"BITCH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT!"

"AND HOW MAY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU INUYASHA TO USE MY NAME!"

"WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP ACTING LIKE WHAT I CALLED YOU THEN MAYBE I WOULD."

With that he released her neck and moved over to the front of the group again. He continued to walk with Kikyo by his side looking back at Kagome with a smug smile on her face.  
Ever since that clay bitch came to join Inuyasha had been acting more and harsher to her. Not to mention the others but to her he was the worse; of course she did not blame him for it. She had long a go lost her love for the hanyo and decided she would stay by his side and keep her word to the boy she had seen as a brother till he started to become more of an ass, till he was nothing more but a boy she had a duty to.  
Sango and Miroku helped her up and checked to see if she was ok. After she dusted her self off they continued to follow the two.

Oh yes Inuyasha was going to pay for striking his woman like that. Although he couldn't do anything in his position at this very moment due to the fact that Gintu and Hakkaku were sitting on top of him holding him down, reminding him of his own plans.  
After calming down some he knocked them off and sat up he began to stare a head of him into space.  
Gintu and Hakkaku just looked at him in confusion and tried to call to him but he would not respond.

"Alright, tonight . . . tonight we will take my woman from him and that will be the end of it. GOT IT!" He said quietly which scared the living shits out of the two.

"Y-Yah Koga."  
"What ever you say. Tonight."  
They both said at the same time.  
"Good." with that he jumped upward and flew in to the trees above them. Looking at each other for a moment they sighed and followed him.

Well what do you think? Review Please or vote which ever u wants to do. Thanks


	4. MINE!

**Chapter 4**

As the group settled down for the night everyone was once again doing their chores.  
Kagome came back to the group with Shippo in her arms crying, while holding one of his hands that was covered by a white and green piece of cloth that appeared to be from Kagome's uniform.  
Sango looked up at the two and moved over to Shippo to see what happened.

"Oh Shippo what happened to your hand?" she said while Kagome handed her the gathered herbs.

"I-I cut it b-by touching something sharp. I-I don't know what it was only it hurts!"

"Shh calm down Shippo. Here let me clean you hand then we can take care of it ok?" Kagome said in a soothing tone.

"O-Ok."

With that they took care of Shippo's cut but could not figure out what had caused it. Kagome had not restocked on any more bandages so she continued to use bits of cloth from her own clothing to wrap up Shippo's wounds.  
When they finished Kagome looked down at her clothes only to notice the blood as well as the scraps she had left herself with.  
Deciding this was time for a bath she dug through her bag till she found one of her newer pieces of clothing. A long yet simple sun dress, it was a deep forest green with small silver crescent moons stitched in to it; it was a spaghetti strap dress that was cinched with a loose form of a corset starting from the middle of her back and ending just above her derriere.

She bought it for an occasion that called for it. Well right now it called for it. That was her last 'CLEAN' outfit save for her one pair of pajamas. Inuyasha being his over baring self would not allow her to go home.  
She went to the springs not far From their camp and began bathing. Enjoying the feel of the warm water and loving the fact that she was being cleaned from a day of dirt and grim.

As she finished she placed on her dress and watched as it fell to her ankles. The dress hugged her upper body tightly, as if it was a second skin and then flared gently around her hips and legs, she finished tying the back and then twirled around once watching as it spun around her body to then gently go back to its original place. Kagome finished brushing her obsidian locks and smiled at her reflection in the water.

Although as she started to leave she felt the same aura from earlier begin to surround her, she spread her aura throughout the area hopping to locate the source; not being able to pinpoint it she hopped she had at least warded it off; letting whatever it was know she could handled herself should it try to attack. Setting her stuff down by the bank once more she moved over towards the woods where she felt the majority of the aura.

As she neared it she heard the woods become quieter and everything held still as if the world was holding its breath in anticipation. Soon the world let go its breath and the creature's sounds came back and the world started up once more.  
Calming herself down some Kagome started to return to her discarded things. Although as she did strong arms encircled her body holding her arms to her side while she fought desperately to use her hands to call upon her miko abilities. Soon a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose with a strange intoxicating smell emitting from it.  
Soon her world turned black as she slumped in her captors arms. She could not see, feel or hear anything around her, only darkness.

Koga watched as she struggled in his arms, god he loved it when she was feisty. He placed the concoction from the bottle onto a cloth and quickly placed it over her mouth and nose. He held his breath as the scent tried to invade his senses, As soon as her struggles ceased he threw the cloth in to the stream. Carefully he picked up Kagome bridle style and then looked at his comrades.

"What did I tell you, easy. Now let's go before they come to search for her. Gintu cover our sent and trail; Kagome's as well! Quickly so we can leave."

"Yah, you got it Koga." he said as he set to work.

Soon the small wolf trio left the clearing with now a miko in their possession.

Notes:  
Ok it's now 3:08 and I'm done hope you all like it review. And good night/ or good morning


	5. wake up call

"MOMMY!" Came the cry of a young fox pup; he was shaking in fear of the horrible nightmare that had plagued him. When there was no comforting arms to encircle him and shush him back to sleep he yelled again thinking she was close by or did not hear him.

"Mommy!" He said again looking around for any sign of her presence. Still there was no answer, now he was scared his mommy was gone and he was all alone.

As tears left his deep green eyes he ran from his small bed his mother created with the soft blankets from her world. He ran to where Sango and Kiara laid and shoved the girl awake from her slumber.

"Shippo what's wrong?" she asked sleepily

"Mommy's gone she's not with Me." he cried

"What!" She yelled waking up Miroku who slept next to her not one foot away.

"WhatswrongSango!" he said all at once ready to do battle if necessary.

"Calm down Miroku. Now Shippo what do you mean Kagome's gone didn't she come back after her bath?"

"I don't know! She put me to sleep after she cleaned up dinner." He cried as he feared the worst for his mother's life.

"Calm down Shippo lets wake up Inuyasha and see if he knows anything. Maybe he can find Kagome." she tried to sooth the kit down while inside she too was becoming a nervous wreak.

"Don't even bother. I'm already awake, with all that runts crying how could I sleep. "Replied an annoyed voice from the tree tops.

"Good then Inuyasha get down here and help find her!" said Miroku.

"Why should I! She probably got lost or she is just doing it to piss me off even more." came his replay.

"INUYASHA! FIND MY MOMMY!" cried the young kit.

"Feh your a demon too you know, why don't you go find her!"

"Fine I will."

He said as he jumped from Sango's lap and ran to where the hot springs were. Following his mothers sent till he could no longer smell it. Nor anything else for that matter;  
as the others caught up with him they looked around for any sign of her.  
Sango found her ripped uniform and bathing stuff by the bank and called the others over to her.

"Look these are Kagome's things she was here, but what could have happened to make her leave them behind this way?"

"The question is not why did she leave but who took her. Do you not feel it Sango?"

"What?"

"Somebody used a cleansing spell." ( ok ok I don't know if this is real or not but yah, ITS MY STORY HAHAHA! )

"A what?"

"It is a special potion that can mask the scent of anyone or in this case mask the entire forest area such as this. As long as it remains we will not be able to find Kagome any time soon.

"Feh, you human's are so weak. Why ca- . . ." he stopped for a moment as the winds picked up from the east and began to blow a familiar scent west towards his nose.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she looked at her mate.

"I can smell that damn wolf!" he said outraged as he began to stalk around the spring moving towards the direction the wind blew from.

"Do you mean Kouga? Why would Kouga be around here?" asked Shippo.

"I believe I know what has happened. K-"

"That Damn good for nothing Bitch went with Kouga. I knew she wanted him; well that Bitch can have what she wants. She his problem now. Let's go."

"INUYASHA, NO! You are wrong! Kagome would never leave like this with out saying good bye or without taking Shippo with her. What if Kouga Kidnapped Kagome and is holding her against her will. We have to go see if she is alright an-"

"You are crazy Miroku! You know as well as I do that Kagome had an attraction to that damn wolf now she can be with the damn bastard. Come on Kikyo."

"Inuyasha you can't just leave her out there alone with him what happens if he takes her as his mate then what are you going to do?" Shouted Sango, thinking of a way to get the stubborn dog to help her lost sister.

"Are you just going to go up to Koga and say. (Intimidating Yasha) Hey yah wimpy wolf I need to take your mate away with me to finish collecting the jewel shards. Koga would ever allow such a thing." She finished

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Knowing what the woman said was true cursing under his breath.

- Why did she have to be right? I need the girl to find the shards; Kikyo can't do that without her soul to feel the shards with. Damn them all to hell.-

"Fine lets pack up camp and go find her." He said then picked up Kikyo and took to the trees.

"Come on guys lets go pack up quickly so we can find Kagome Faster." Said Miroku and the others agreed.

"Hold on mama we are coming for you." Shippo said to himself as he followed the others.

(*&*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&*(&(*&(*&(*&(*&*(&  
The forest past by him in a flash as his tornado cut through the woods. He could hear the please of his men behind him begging him to stop. He didn't listen of course instead he just kept running. The men followed him till they decided enough was enough they had been running for three days nonstop and they were exhausted.

"Kouga stop we have run far enough." Yelled Gintu

"Yah we need rest and so does sister!" Hakkaku said

Deciding that they were indeed far enough from that damn puppy they could stop, for now. He slowed down till the tornado around them vanished and they could be seen. He walked slowly so his comrades could catch their breaths and walked in to a small glen filled with little yellow and white flowers. He smiled as he laid Kagome down in the grass; her dark green dress and her lightly toned sun kissed skin laying in the grass with her obsidian hair fanned around her gave the picture of a goddess who fell to earth. He stared down at her for a short time until he realized he needed to make sure his mate to be would be safe from all those who would do her harm.

"Gintu! Hakkaku! Scout out the area and make sure its safe for now. We we'll rest here then we will move onward, I have the perfect place for my soon to be mate."

"Right"  
"Gotcha."

Notes:  
Here you go people. Please send me more reviews I really liked it when I opened up my box and saw them. Thanks to all who sent reviews!


	6. liar liar

Kagome awoke the sound of male voices arguing. Slowly she tried to open her eyes which wouldn't due to their heaviness. After a few more try's they obeyed her and opened allowing her to gaze at the stems and heads of flowers that surrounded her.  
Sitting up she looked around her seeing a ring of trees around the small glen she was in.   
She then heard the continuing of arguing and looked to see three men that looked familiar.

"Tell her"

"No! I'll tell her what I want. "

"She won't be so easily fooled. Sister is smarter than that."

"she will believe me when I tell her what I think will work."

"You have got to be kidding Kouga she won't believe that. Just tell her the truth."

NO longer able to stand the yelling she leaned up and yelled.

"Will you shut up!"

As she opened her eyes to look at the three fighting her world was blurry and her head hurt by just opening her eyes. She fell back on to the field of flowers that surrounded her, grasping her head as she fell back. Letting a small oomph as she hit the ground she felt her head stop hurting as soon as she laid back down. Soon she could sense someone standing over her body.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?"

As she tried to open her eyes once more they burned from the brightness of the light that surrounded her. She tightly closed her eyes once again and heard the voice once again try to speak to her.

"Kagome? Hey Kagome answer me please." The voice asked again

Kouga was growing more concern each second she did not answer him; he looked over to his men who sat on her other side and told them to find a stream and get her some water. As they took off to do his bidding Kouga himself moved Kagome's body with in his arms. Stroking her obsidian tresses as he tried to ease her in to waking.

"Come on Kag's wake up just open your eyes our talk to me, anything!" he urged her on with his words trying to get something from the girl that lay motionless in his arms.

As he kept trying to wake her he soon noticed that Ginta and Hakkaku were coming back towards them. He continued to wake her by shaking her shoulders and when Ginta and Hakkaku came up and handed him the container of water. Kouga took the water from them and splashed it on her face a little at a time.

She felt the coolness on her face and shuddered due too it. She once again tried to open her eyes this time having better luck than before. Something was covering the light that was blinding her. Slowly her eyes opened trying to get used to the light around her. The person who was looking down at hers face was still a little blurry, but soon as her eyes focused more she could make out the distinct figures of Kouga's face. As she opened her mouth to speak her throat hurt, making her close it back up.

Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta all watched as she opened her mouth to say something but closed it, Kouga once again motioned for one of them to hand him the water. He carefully placed the container on her lips and moved it down ward so her mouth would open. As it did her slowly poured the cool water into her mouth a little at a time so she could swallow it and not spill any on her self.

As she drank the water she could feel it as it moved down her throat and into her belly, when the container was moved back she sighed as her throat felt better. She looked over Kouga's shoulder and saw two more heads; shaking her own she finally found her voice and said.

"Hello Kouga, uhh what happened?" 

Kouga looked at the two behind him for a second then looked back at her with every ounce of worry in his eyes that could beheld. Shaking his head he told her not to worry about it.

"All that's important right now is that you're alright. Can you sit up on your own?"

"Yah I think I can."

With that she leaned up and moved out of his arms found her self sitting in a field of flowers. She looked over and saw the two others with Kouga were really Ginta and Hakkaku. Smiling at the two she said hello and then tried to stand up but fell back down as her world once again began to spin. She felt hands go around her as she fell and looked up to see Kouga holding her. She blushed lightly and thanked him while removing his hands from her waist.

"Are you sure you can stand by yourself Kagome?"

"Yes Kouga, I'm fine, see I just stood up too fast." She said proving her point as she stood up. Stretching her arms above her head a bit she then saw the other two and a few wolves that surrounded her but none of the members of her group were there.

"Uhh Kouga? Where are my friends, and where's Inuyasha?"

Snorting at the Dog's name he tried to think of an excuse, looking over at the other two to try and find some help all he saw were two grinning faces, both looking at him awaiting an answer to the question. 'Great some pack brothers they turned out to be'.

"Well!" Came Kagome's voice breaking him from his thoughts.

Looking at Kagome he deiced he might as well try to wing it. Putting on his most serious face he looked at her and flat out lied.

"Kagome I'm not sure. I was scouting ahead when I caught your sent. So I decided to change course and went to visit you but when I approached where your scent was the strongest I noticed another scent as well. I quickly quickened my pace and soon came upon the sight of you in a …a snake youkia's clutches. I also smelt that of the . . . uh poison that some snake youki's have being able to knock out any human. So I moved in behind him and sliced off its head right before it could eat you."  
At saying this he saw a look of horror on her face at the thought of almost being eaten.  
"So after I removed you from its body you were still knocked out so I decided to take you back to your friend and was also going to teach that stupid dog face a lesson for letting you nearly get killed. But when I reached the camp only the two others were there. I did not see the stupid dog face anywhere. So I asked the slayer. She said he had gone off with that bag of bones that looks like you, but not as beautiful. So I decided to take you with us to keep you safe. Besides I don't think I should let my women hang around with other males. Plus now I can show all the others who I have told about you how truly beautiful you are. And soon after we collect the jewels together you and I can finally become mates."  
Kagome looked at Kouga in total shock when he had finished his story. Her face was as read as a cherry from hearing him tell her that he had bragged to others about her and how he STILL was insisting that she was going to become his mate.

"Uhh Kouga I appreciate the offer and everything but I just don't think I can become your mate. You see I have to go home back to my home once I recollect all the jewel's and I have to go back to Inuyasha he must be really angry that you took me and he must want me to come back an-"

"NO! I won't allow you to go back to that asshole!" he shouted

Taken back by his sudden outburst Kagome had to know what had caused it, but she already had a guess.   
"Kouga why won't you allow me to go back to Inuyasha?" 

Kouga looked back at her and saw the pleading in her eyes. God she was gorgeous, but he did not do all this to have her for a day and a half only to loose her once again to that idiot half demon. 

'This is going to kill her.'

"Well you see Kagome, (sigh) I really didn't want you to hear this but . . ." 

"But what Kouga?" she urged

"Inuyasha was there at the camp site. But when he saw you in my arms unconscious he told me it was about time I had come to collect you. That you were becoming more and more of a problem to him and he had wished you would have been killed by now so that he wouldn't have to deal with a dumb reincarnation anymore. He told me that he felt you were too weak to continue traveling with them and that by the time he had arranged it for you to die that he was too tired in making all the plans that his head hurt. He said that you had broken some promise to him years ago when you had left him after your fight about saving me that he had never truly forgiven you.

I-I am sorry Kagome to tell you this but that is the reason why I will not allow you to see Inuyasha ever again. I did not want to have to tell you this but you wanted to know and I can not deny you anything."

At finishing his tale he looked up to see Ginta and Hakkaku's face astounded with his story, but looking at Kagome his heart nearly broke at what he saw.

Her head was hung down, her bangs covering her eyes but he could smell the tears of the young woman as they fell down her porcelain face. Her shoulder shook a little as she let a sob brake through but none other.

She had none this day was going to come sooner or latter but she did not expect it to happen so soon. She had broken her promise to him, she was to stay by his side forever, and now it was nothing more than silly words upon the wind. She lifted her head up when she felt the contact of another. She realized that Kouga had her in one of his bear hugs and was whispering apologizes to her.

After a moment or two she finally realized how silly she was acting. Inuyasha and her friendship were over once Kikyo had joined the group, maybe even beyond that. She was not the weaker one who would let this tear her down. No she was strong she would survive this no matter how deep the feelings of his betrayal went she would be the bigger person and forgive him for all his wrong doing hopping the next time they meet wouldn't be on the other end of each others sword.

Notes:   
Hey yall i'm so sorry i haven't posted in a while but i just finished everything the people gave me for my new job and stuff. Plus TOMOROW IS MY BIRTHDAY SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME:) I'll be 17 finally. so yah plus i got my new car! so hahahahahahah! oh well enough about that i hope you all love this new chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. that scent

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NEVER UPDATING BUT MY HORRIBLE sTEP DAD WON'T LET ME ON ANY MORE. bUT THANKFULLY MY MOM GAVE ME MY PASS WORD SO WHEN THE PARENTS ARE AWAY I WILL UP LOAD. aNY WAY DURING THIS TIME I GOT TWO CHAPTERS DONE SO HERE YOU GO. ENJOY!

Chapter 7 that scent . . .

Kagome had been asleep for two days although it was not to her knowledge. Kouga had wanted to make sure that 'his women' was kept safe and to also make sure that she would not leave him in search of the damn half breed. He of course used the rest of the potion that he acquired form the apothecary to place her into a deep sleep. Although he did not know how long it would last all he knew was that he needed it to last till he got to her to his secured hideout.

It was coming upon midnight when they had finally reached the mountain chain. Still holding onto Kagome he lowered the barrier that surrounded the mountain's and walked into the small caves mouth only to reappear on a small cliff that over looked a great forest area. As he looked over the land he let a sigh escape through his lips as he remembered when this land once held a mighty castle. This was the land that had once been that of his fathers, but after the war it had reduced it to nothing. Kouga left his memories and moved over to climb down the mountain's side as he entered the forest.

Kouga entered the forest and moved over to an open area, He remembered how much Kagome liked it when she had spent the day in the flower field before and found another one only this one was covered with that of iris. Laying her down upon the field he left her to go around and secured the perimeter while Gintu and Hakakku watched over her.  
• 

Although Kouga was not the only one patrolling his lands, not to far away was the strongest tiayokia that ever roamed. Sesshomaru lead the way through the forest while Rin and Jaken road onto of AH-UN. The forest around them was quiet save for the sounds of the light breathing that came from a sleeping child and her watched. Sesshomaru continued to walk till he felt that of a youkia's aura approaching him.

As he stopped so did the two headed dragon, causing the sleeping pair to awaken from the movement. Jaken was at full attention as he too caught wind of the creature's yoika. Jumping down from the beast he walked next to its rains taking them in his hands he asked.

"What is it My Lord?"   
Although he did not reply he only stood there with a look of boredom on his face.  
Soon a great ogre yokia appeared before them its skin green with that of only one eye and its massive body was like in an ape's position.

"Rin, Close your eyes." 

"Yes Milord"

Sesshomaru lifted his hand intending to do away with it when the creature in question was already disposed of on the ground. Looking towards that of the other yokia's presences he saw that of the cocky wolf prince.

• 

Kouga was running through the forest chasing after a demon who had tried to attack him. He was going to make it pay forever trying to attack him. Oh yes then he would make sure that the area around his camp was safe so that nothing would hurt his precious Kagome.

He was gaining on it; its stench was so close now. As he prepared to strike he smelt another demons scent, as he made his attack he destroyed the demon with a single swipe of his claws. Then as he saw to it that it had fully been killed he prepared for the other Yokia's presence that was now in front of him.

He looked to the demon in front of him and was surprised to see that of none other than Lord Sesshomaru stand in front of him. Kouga held a small smile on his lips as he walked over to the great Lord and said.

"Well hello Lord Sesshomaru, What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Wolf you will leave my presence at once."

"You dear lord are on my lands border."

At this Jaken yelled at the ignorant wolf prince.  
"How dare you talk like that to Lord Sesshomaru! You filthy wolf, you have no right to even stand in front of him!"

"Jaken!"

"Yes my lord, please forgive this lowly servant of yours."

"I see, so the mighty Lord needs a little toad to speak for him. How funny."

" . . ."

"Dog got your tongue. HAHAHAHAHAHA "

Suddenly Sesshomaru lunged foreword towards the wolf stopping his laughing, Kouga took a fighting stance but was stunned when he past right by him attacking a yokia that had made it's way behind him.

Kouga stated where he was and took on that of a serious face.

"I am sorry for my earlier comments lord Sesshomaru, I guess now we are even. You are welcome to travel my lands for as long as you want as my apology towards my comments toward you."

" . . . "

"Good bye."

With that the wolf prince was gone.

Jaken, Au-Uh and Rin all watched as the man walked off in the other direction.

"My Lord you are just going to allow that demon to walk away with out a scratch on him?" 

"Jaken . . ."

"Yes my lord." 

"Do you not smell that?"

"What my lord."

"The stench of the wolf was mixed with that of the smell of my stupid half breed's wench."

"Mi' lord?"

"Come Jaken."

"Yes my lord."

'This might be the opportunity I need to finally destroy my stupid excuse for a brother. . . but why would that wolf hold his wench's scent while I do not smell him anywhere near here?" 

"My lord? Why did you not kill the wolf prince? You had all the rights to do so."

"Come."

With that they continued walking onward. All the while his mind worked on trying to find out why her scent was on the wolf.


	8. just a little talk with himself?

Chapter 8.  
Just a little talk . . . With himself?

' The wench was always so loyal to the whelp, what happened to make the girl give up her loyalty to him?

( Ok this means his inner person is talking. NO he is not crazy! But sexy OH YAH! )

Why do you all of a sudden care as to what the girl is doing?

' I don't care, . . . I am merely curious as to what my brother has done to make her leave him.'

Yes that's it, there could be no other reason right

' Correct! '

Fine be that way, but don't forget I told you so.

With that they continued walking in the direction the wolf came from Sesshomaru found a fork in the road one that held the scent of the wolf (& Kagome's) and the other held none. As he thought about his decision he soon became angry with himself for not deciding immediately to take the road that did not hold the wolfs scent.

"Which way my lord?" asked Jaken

The Demon Lord walked ahead and took the left road.

' My curiosity is merely getting to me. Besides now I can kill the girl easily for her disrespect towards me during the time we see each other.'

But every time you see each other is on a battlefield. I hardly believe there is time to be respectful towards on another.

' Yes, but there are moments when I do stop to talk, and that is when she shows her disrespect towards me.'

Oh really? How?

' . . . . . . . . . She does not call me by my rightful title. She interferes in a battle that is not hers to fight and . . . "

Yes, go on.

'And she is a miko.'

Oh, hahahaha, that is a wonderful excuse. Hahahah.

'You dare laugh at this Sesshomaru!'

Of course! First think of all the reasons you hate her. Firs-

' I do not hate her.'

Oh I am sorry, dislike?

'Yes'

Alright first she does not call you by your title. Have you ever truly introduced yourself. So that she may call you by it?

'No'

Alright, next she fights in a battle, a battle that does not concern her. And yet she fights all the same to save her friends, and your brother. So how does the battle not concern her?

' It is between the whelp and I. NOT HER '

But because he is her friend she would still die to protect him. Showing how much her loyalty goes. To fight a battle that is not her own but only to do so to help. I can see how selfish it is of her to try and help him, her friend, over you his enemy.

'Do not make this so that I am the bad guy.'

But you are the bad guy in their eyes.

' Does not matter what they see me as, what matters is that she should not take part or be near a battle that is between me and him. I do not enjoy killing women but I will if they get in my way too much. And that wench has gotten in my way far too many times.'

You will never understand will you!

' I understand that when I see her I will state my curiosity by asking why she is not with my idiotic half brother then I will kill her. A very simple plan.'

Right now lets get to your last reason, she's a miko? What kind of excuse is that? What did you merely run out of reasons to dislike her.

So that's the reason! Because you ran out of reasons! You really are a demon!

Alright fine you don't want to discus this any more fine. But this is not over with.

After a few moments of silence in his head Sesshomaru let out a breath of air and seemed to relax a little when he finally realized that the scent he was following had stopped at the base of a high mountain.

' This will not stop me from my curiosity. I will find a way in!'

So what's with wanting to get in there so badly?

' I thought you were gone.'

Nope still here, now answer my question.

' I wish to enter so that I may put my curiosity to rest as well as the girl. '

Oh right, well then continue.

' I think I will. '

Sniffing around for a moment or two he then realized that there was a barrier around the mountain. As he continued to smell around the barrier he then realized there was a small weak spot.

' Perfect'

"MY Lord, what are we doing here at this mountain? It does not seem to have an opening."

"That Jaken is what you think when in reality there is."

"But I do not see one my lord."

"That is because I have not made it yet Jaken. Now be quite."

"Yes my lord."

With that Sesshomaru moved towards where he felt the weaker point in the barrier, finding nothing but a small slope in the mountain he took out Bakusagia and made a walkway through the slope.

As he grinned to himself at the small tunnel he slowly made his way in as he did he could hear the complaining of his retainer with that of his wards. He turned around to behold the sight of a stuck dragon in the tunnel and Jaken arguing with Rin about Just leaving him behind.

"Jaken!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Stay here while I see to the task at hand."

"But my Lord . . ."

But all Sesshomaru did was give one last look back and that was final.

"Alright Rin lets see if we cant get AH-UH out of here." Was the last thing he heard before he entered farther and farther into the tunnel. When he finally reached the end he was whiteness to a very lovely forest, as he took a breath of air he soon found the scent he was looking for.

' The girl's scent is in here, hmm when her scent is not mixed with that wolfs it is not  
So repulsive.'

Really?

'Shut up.'

" Now, lets set my curiosity to rest shall we."

With that he started into the forest towards the scent of the women he was following.

Note: to all those loyal readers i will have the next chapter up soon. And yes the next one is where they will meet but will they talk? I'm not sure. alright. Please send reviews. flames are welcome and also some ideas if you want to see anything special happen. Thanks and remember REVIEW !


	9. inportant

Yah ok my e-mail works now. so you can review again. Don't worry i have not forgotten you so if you want send atlest two reviews and i'll post one of the two chapters i have in two days. (I have work till 10pm so i can't tomorrow.) Oh well my offer still stands for anything you guys want to say. Flams, Ideas, complements. anything is fine thanks to you all

RedRoseRuby


	10. hello kagome

Chapter 9 Hello Kagome . . .

"Inuyasha Will you shut up! God now I wish I could sit you!" Shouted an angry Sango.

"Sango please calm down. Inuyasha please stop tormenting Sango I do not think that it would be wise to upset her any more than she already is." Said a very tired Miroku

"Shut up Miroku. This is between the slayer and me." Shouted Inuyasha.

"Well maybe if you would merely travel a little faster for her you would not be yelled at." He replied getting annoyed himself.

It had been three days now that they had been traveling in the direction that Inuyasha lead. Only the search for their friend was taking forever and they wanted to find her faster.

The group themselves were getting on each others bad sides. With Sango and Inuyasha constantly arguing and Shippo's crying for his mother while Miroku had to endure it all along with the looks from Kikyo. It was driving him to the brink of insanity, the only solitude he got was when Sango would cuddle up with him at night in her sleep trying to find Kagome. Of course he was no fool to try anything while she slept for if this was the only comfort he could get then he is not about to loose it. But tonight they were travailing later then usual and everybody was not on their happy side.

"Feh, if you two want to find her faster then why don't you go on ahead with out me. I'm sure you guys could find her faster without knowing which way her scent is." He said turning his nose up higher.

At this point Kikyo decided to speak. " you have the feline and the little brat they have noses too. Why not use them to find my reincarnation, I do hope you find her before she gets hurt it would be a shame if anything was to happen to her. "

As she said this both Sango and Miroku gave her dirty looks as they could hear every bit of sarcasm drip from each word that left her mouth. But unfortunately she had a point, and why they had not though of that before was beyond them.

"you know she's right. Come on, Kiara can you smell her scent?"

The little neko mewed once while nodding her head.

"Come on Miroku,"   
With that the climbed upon a fully transformed Kiara and rose into the air, Shippo riding on Sango's shoulder as they took off ahead of the two.

" now we may be able to save Kagome before anything happens to her." Said Sango.

They were annoying her to death, granted she thought them as brothers too but enough was enough! They had her just sitting there doing absolutely nothing but sitting and she was getting sick and tired of it. She was going to get her way whether they liked it or not.

"Ginta, Hakkaku . . ." She said in a sing song voice, catching their attention.

"Yes sister Kagome?" asked Ginta expecting her to try and leave them again.

"Could I go and take a bath? I'll even let you guard the area but from a reasonable distance of course." She prayed this would work;

At hearing her words they both looked at her in shock; could she be serious? They had enough trouble saying no to her other request but how could they deny her the right to bathe? True there was no real danger in the forest around the area save for a very pissed demon that would kill them if their sister got away. But other than that there was none.

Ginta looked over to his pack brother then after giving him a lets do it look he turned back to Kagome and said.

"Alright, but we HAVE to be guarding you at all time. And sister you can not run away or attempt too. "

' BINGO!' "Alright I promise just as long as you two don't look at me or try to catch a glimpse!"

" of course!" they both shouted together turning red in the face from her statement.

"Good then lets go!" she said as she stood up and started to walk towards where her scenes could tell there was water.

After following the stream she found she came upon a large hot spring with two small waterfalls entering and exiting the hot spring.

She looked over to see the back of the boys not far away and thought  
They were too close for her taste.

"umm . . . boys?"

"Yes." Came there voices,

"Um, do you think you could move a little farther away? Your too close for me to feel comfortable."   
Two minutes of whispering later they stood up and walked till she could no longer see them but she could still hear their voices but they were mealy that of whispers at their normal tone.

After shouting a thank you she double-checked the area she removed her clothing and underwear and stepped into the water. After getting used to the water she decided to try and relax but after a few minuets she started to get a strange feeling. Deciding that it would be safer and give her a little more privacy she erected a barrier around her self and the area around the hot spring; it was big enough so that she had room to move around the forest on foot and also small enough so that no big monster could get here with out their bodies being seen.

She tried to relax again but the feeling would not go away, she sunk down deeper into the water and tried to focus on something else. Soon she found her self missing her friends and forgot about the feeling.

Sesshomaru descended down the cliffs edge but was getting bored and just jumped down landing on the forest floor. Deciding that it would take too long walking he gathered his cloud under his feet and flouted through the forest at a high speed. He did not like leaving his ward alone at such hours of the night especially in an area he did not deem safe. He followed the girls scent till he could hear the upcoming voices of two males and the girls. His cloud dissipated from beneath him and he moved at a very slow pace with one of his concealing barriers around his form so that he could not be detected by the wolfs or the girl.

After walking a few more steps their scents were stronger than they had before but they were not as close together as they had been. He walked closer to see the girl standing by a large hot spring. Jumping into one of the closest trees around him he watched as she asked the two males near by to move away farther. When they did he felt a little relief that that would make his job easier. He watched as the girl disrobed her clothing till she was in nothing but two shreds of clothing that hid her treasured areas. Soon she removed those as well giving him a nice show of her body. He felt his loins stir from her bodies movements into the spring and mentally slapped himself for his body's reaction.

oh come on don't tell me you don't find her appealing.

'I do not, she is just a human.'

Yah a human with a very lovely body.

' Shut your mouth! I will find out my answers then dispose of her.'

sure , sure, sure.

Sesshomaru subsided a growl then noticed something happened while he was preoccupied. He was trapped in a barrier, he was in a barrier that surrounded him and her in the area around the hot spring. He looked down to see the girl lower herself even further in the water, her face was illuminated by the glow of the moon and gave her a look of eternal beauty.

wow eternal beauty? I would have thought she was just human. Am I right?

' Be quiet. I was about to make my move before you interrupted.'

Oh I'm s . . . o sorry, please continue.

With that Sesshomaru wanted to kill the voice in his head but did nothing as he watched as the girl seemed to relax again in the water. He then jumped and landed gracefully on the forest floor and moved about the trees till he stood not to far behind the girl.

"Girl you will turn around and face me now. "

As he said these words he heard her gasp and watched as she spun around her eyes wide with shock at the man before her. All she could do was stare at him in shock and disbelief. As she stared at him she did not realize when words had left her mouth.

"S-Sesshomaru . . . " 

Notes: Thank you to all those who revied and voted. Here is one more chapter don't worry i won't leave you hanging long in two days you will have more. So have fun and on't forget to review!


	11. May i help you?

Chapter 10  
Hello . . . may i help you?

Last time:

" Girl you will turn around and face me now. "

As he said these words he heard her gasp and watched as she spun around her eyes wide with shock at the man before her. All she could do was stare at him in shock and disbelief. As she stared at him she did not realize when words had left her mouth.

"S-Sesshomaru . . . " 

• 

"S-Sesshomaru . . . "

"Close your mouth girl, I will not harm you as long as you do as I say. Understand."

"Y-Yes." She stuttered getting coming from her shock of seeing him stand before her.

"Good. Now explain to me why my idiot half brother is not with you?" his eyes boring into her own watching for any lies.

"H-he did not want me back. He said I had betrayed him and that he did not want me." she said with her head hanging down as she remembered what Kouga had told her.   
"Explain to me your betrayal towards him." He said if it was nothing more but another question. But when her head snapped up to look at him in defiance he noticed so many emotions pass by her, he was not surprised by her words.

"No! Its none of your business."

"Yes you will or I shall end your life now then later."

Not wanting to die yet she sighed and lowered her head down And told him what had happened up to what she remembered that day then told him what Kouga had said.  
" I should have figured out that he would soon no longer need me nor want me but I would have thought it would be after we had finished the jewel but I guess that was not what he had in plan." She said as she finished her story.

He watched her carefully during her story to see if there was any hint of falseness in it; there was not, she told the truth.

' So my brother allowed the wolf to take her with him, and with out her around he will not have as much power with him and be weakened. I could use this to my advantage to have the tetsusaiga all to my self.'

He thought as he turned around and stopped at the barrier waiting till he felt the magic's fall and he stepped over the area it had once been placed on. As he continues to walk he heard her voice whisper so softly that he himself had almost missed her words.

"Please, Lord Seshomaru. Please if you do see your brother anytime soon please, tell him I'm sorry."

'why would the miko ask for forgiveness when she did not commit anything wrong?'

He turned around one last time to look upon her naked back moving through the water to the shore. As he watched her move about he noticed a bruise at the middle of her back as if she were thrown into something hard.

' Why should I care, if she is harmed or not.'

"I am no ones messenger; and don't hope that I shall give the message out of the kindness of a heart."

"I never expected you to. I only wish that you would."

Sesshomaru continued walking away from the girl to where the entrance in the mountains range was. As he headed back to the entrance that little voice came back with a vengeance.

How dare that stupid half brother of mine treat the girl in such a manner.

'GO AWAY!'   
NO! he harmed her emotionally and physically that is unacceptable no one should ever harm her. NO ONE!

' Can you give me any reason as to why I should care as to how my half brother treats the girl.'

Yes I can! Because . . . if she is harmed it shows how dangerous he is towards all females. And you wouldn't want you young ward to be around him would you!

' How does this prove anything? Rin does not know my idiotic half brother is even alive.'

My point is that he harmed her and I will not except that when I see him, he will pay.

' You will not because this is my body not yours, as to why you care so much is beyond me.'

I find the girl to be very alluring s to everything about her and she will become mine!

'No she will not, I will not stoop to the level of my father and half brother.'

it is not a bad thing to love or even to care. You care about Rin, why not her!

' Enough of this, this is not for discussion.'

Yah right, yo-

'SCILENCE!' 

Fine be that way.

With that he walked all the way back to his followers in science. And was not bothered by the voice the entire way he walked back to them.

It was complete silence as he walked away, not even his feet made a sound as they hit the ground. With that he was gone, when she could no longer sense him she climbed the rest of the way out of the pool of water. She recreated the barrier protecting herself from prying eyes and sat down on the smooth grass drying her body from the water. 

As she sat there her body began to dry quickly and the breeze that blew across her did not help her dry only made her shiver from it.

"Why . . ."

Was the only thing that road on the wind. Soon it was followed be the sound of tears. Her body shook from the cold and from the tears that ragged through her body. Soon they subsided as she moved up to finish getting her clothes back on. 

Moving around helped take her mind off the situation at the moment at hand. Placing her dress back on was not the easiest thing to do, especially when your hair is as long and wet as hers was.

" God what I wouldn't give for a towel." She said as she looked for something to put her hair up. Finally after looking for a while she found two decent sticks and carefully place her hair up using the sticks as chop sticks. After shacking her heads a few times to make sure it would not fall out she finished getting ready and lowered the barrier to go find the boys.

When she reached them she had to hold back her laughter so as not to wake them. She moved around them, then sat down next to them and watched as they slept. As she did her mind started to drift over to her friends, how could they not stop Inuyasha from doing those things? They didn't even argue when Koga said he would keep her.

'Was I really that big of a problem to them that hey wouldn't want to defend me? No they would and they did , but maybe Inuyasha kept them to himnot letting them come after me. Kikyo probably helped! Uhhh what's wrong with me? All I wish is to see Inuyasha and find out the truth. . . "sigh" Shippo where are you when I need you.'

" Shippo calm down Kiarra needs rest and so do we. We can find her in the morning when were better rested. Its already well into the early morning and you should be asleep already asking us to rest not ht other way around!"  
Stated a very grouchy monk.  
"But mommy is still out there, she could be hurt or worse. We HAVE to keep looking!"  
shouted a very egger kit.

"Shippo wouldn't Kagome want us to find her when we were at out best and not all tired and not prepared to fight if nessasary?" asked a very tired Sango. 

"Yah I guess."

"good then lets go to sleep and we can start fresh in the morning."

With that said everyone feel asleep where they feel, only one was awake.

"I'm going to find mommy on my own, and then well be happy." With that she took of in the woods following the trail of the wolf's foot prints. Going deeper and deeper into the woods with out a care except one.

' Got to find mommy!'


	12. oh where Oh where

Chapter 11 revised!

Oh where oh where!

Oh how stupid he was to not have stayed with the others. All he wanted now was his mommy.

"Momma! Mommy where are you!"

Of course shouting in a dark forest all alone was not the best idea he ever had. He had been running around them for three days on his own now the group long behind him as he tried to chase down the wolves on his own. He may be yokia but he was still a child and he was very tired, hungry and scared. He continued to run through the woods trying his hardest to be brave but who was he kidding he was terrified! He could no longer follow the wolves' prints and had to rely on his nose to follow their scents. Sniffing around he would find it then run in search again and run again. His stomach was hurting from not having enough to eat in the last few days and what he did find was never enough to fill him up. He soon happened upon a bush filled with bright red berries and large purple flowers he sniffed them and quickly covered his nose the flowers smelled bad, but he couldn't smell anything from the berries still he waited till he saw a small brown bird land on one of the steams and plucking a berry off it flew away. His momma told him to always be careful when looking for plants to eat and since the birds could eat them he figured they were safe. Taking as many in his hands as he could he began to eat his fill of the bittersweet berries until he could eat no more. As soon as he finished he took off again in the direction he could smell the wolf; As he continued to run he soon began to grow very tired; not only that but his stomach began to hurt again this time worse than before. He stopped several time to try and find water and finally did running to the river he found he soon began to throw up everything he just ate his body began to shake and the world was spinning very fast.

"MOMMY!" He shouted sitting on the ground.

"Mommy! Where are you!" he said as tears began to flow down his young face; he was sick he needed her, but she wasn't around. As the world slowed back down to stand still he crawled to the river and tried to drink some water, the coolness making him feel a little better. He tiredly scrubbed his face and standing on tired and sore legs with a look of determination on his face said.

"I have to find her!"

With that he began running again but the sickness that took him by the river was coming back and this time was worse his body was shutting down and he could no longer run, he had trouble just walking, but he kept up till he saw the dawn peeking over the edge of the mountains. His small weak body was barely able to move anymore, he needed to sleep he could feel it slowly taking over him but Shippo remembered the one thing his father always told him never sleep on the forest floor alone. He looked around for a while till he found a hollow in a tree and made a small nest out of it finally climbing in and falling into a deep sleep.

)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*(*(*(*(*)(*)(*)(*()*()*()*()*)(*)((

The group had not awoken till early afternoon, and when they did they did they were quite surprised to have found their small companion had left them.

"Shippo! Shippo! Where are you!" Shouted on a very worried Sango.

"Calm down, Kiarra can track him down and then we will find him." Miroku said trying to calm down the distraught slayer.

"How can I calm down Shippo is missing! Kagome will never forgive me if anything happens to him." She said near hysterics.

"Sango lets just go and find him. The quicker we do the easier your mind will settle, alright. He could not have gotten that far ahead of us."

"Yes, yes, your right. Kiarra! Let's go!"

With that they flew off in search of their young friend, Kiarra followed the trail of the kits scent for what seamed to the group like weeks running this way and that and though she tried to carry them into the long hours of the night Sango knew she was pushing her too hard and they had to stop searching when night hit so they could continue late into the night the next day. It had been taken the group two and a half days till they reached a hollow but did not find anything.

"Kiarra, what are we doing here? Shippo isn't here."

Kiarra just mewed an apologizing meow but kept motioning to the hollows but there was nothing. Soon Miroku spoke.

"My dear Sango do you feel this presence of a very powerful demon?"

"Faintly but wha- . . . OH NO! SHIPPO! He might have been taken or worse killed by the creature. OH GOD SHIPPO!"

At this point she was on her knees crying in the arms of Miroku who was trying to calm her down but it was no use.

"My lovely Sango why don't we follow the trial and see what we find."

"Alright."

They climbed back on Kiarra and tried to follow the scent going deeper into the forest.

)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*(*(*()*()*)(*)(*)(*(*(*(*)*(*(*(*(*(*(*)(*)))(*

Sesshomaru had collected his troop of followers and had been moving in the direction of the forest named after his weakling of a half brother. They had been traveling for a two days when at the beginning of the third his hearing picked up a faint crying sound ringing through the forest. He ignored it and continued walking till his ears were assaulted by a shrill cry. "Mommy!" It had started the dragon as to jar the sleeping occupants asleep on his back. Turning his head slightly he saw Rin had awakened as well.

"(Yawn) W-who's crying lord Sesshomaru?"

"No persons crying Rin go back to sleep!" shouted a grumpy Jaken.

As told Rin kept quiet but did not go back to sleep, instead she watched her lord as he turned his attention towards another direction.

"Jaken watched Rin." With that he continued to walk in another direction that the yell had admitted from. After a while of walking he came upon the scents location. Inside the trees fairly large hollow was the small fox kit that always held on to the woman.

'So she left him behind.' He was about to pick the kit up when a squeal awoke him.

"OHHH! Sesshomaru! He's so cute can Rin hold him!" ask a much exited Rin as she looked upon a now very startled kit.

Shippo awoke his heart was beating so fast he felt it would burst from his chest because of the fierce demon lord looking down at him. His little body could not handle such stress especially after already taking on as much as he could handle. His vision went black as his frail body fell down to the bottom of the forest floor as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

His ears stung slightly form the squeal of excitement emitted from his young ward. Although his ears hurt his eyes were totally fixed on the now falling kit. His hand shot out to catch him as he fell to the forest floor.

'This kit is near death, if he does not get more rest he shall surely die. What was that girl thinking?'

As he continued to observe the young kit he could clearly smell the scent of tears placed in his fur. As well as a sickness that enveloped his aura and sent making it known that they kit was in serious need of attention. He found traces of what looked like red smudges on the kits hands. *he must have eaten something poisonous, surly the kit would have known good plants from bad living with the miko for so long.* Soon his attention was derived back to the young girl next to him as her eyes started to brim with tears.

"Rin is sorry. Did Rin hurt the cute puppy?" she asked so innocently, he watched her for a moment before answering.

"No Rin, you did not hurt the fox kit." He said emphasizing the word fox to her. "He is just very sick, here . . . you may care for him." He said handing over the unconscious kit to the little girl. Rin smiled brightly as she looked down in her arms at the sleeping fox.

"Yes my lord." She said as she went to go show the kit to AU-UN.

"M-my lord are you going to allow the kit to travel with?" asked a wide eyed Jaken. But Sesshomaru said nothing. Then Jaken remembered that the kit belonged to the woman of Inuyasha.

"Ah! I see your plan my lord and might I say it is quite brilliant trading the kit for the sword from that idiotic half breed." He said as he looked up to his lord and continued to follow.

'But that's not the truth now is it.' whispered the little voice that just seemed to want to annoy him at this point in life.

'Besides where you not already on your way to see your brother?' It said mockingly. Sesshomaru just snarled back at the voice hopping to shut it out and continued on. He traveled a little ways more following the kits depleted scent finding where he had stopped several times till he came upon a very unpleasant scent, it made him want to cover his nose but he did not. He could see fallen berries scattered on the ground and could tell from the kits scent being a little stronger in this spot that this is what he had eaten.

*surly the scent must had told the kit the plant was toxic. Its atrocious.* he was about to destroy the whole thing when he saw several birds land on the plant each one taking berries and then flying off with them. It then began to become clearer what had told the kit it was safe to eat. *The birds.* 'it seems he must have seen them eat them and figured it was safe for him as well.' *foolish kit.* Sesshomaru began to walk again in the direction of Inuyasha's forest and hoped the kit would make it through this ordeal for his wards sake.

)(*)(*()**()*)(*()*(*()*)(*)(***)(*(*(*)(*)(*)*)(*)(*()*()*()8098

He could not believe it, He could just not believe they would all leave him, especially Kagome. She was his best friend, yah ok he had to admit when Kikyo joined the group he did start acting more of an ass to her but she had brought it upon herself, calling Kikyo names and such. But he never thought it would drive her away.

Now here he sat high in his tree branch sulking, Kikyo asleep in his lap. It had been two weeks now that she had been gone and one week since the others left as well. Now he realized how much he missed everyone, even Shippo. The annoying runt would always be the light of happiness in the group. But now his friends were gone and it was how it was in the beginning, just him and Kikyo.

"I see you as prepared as ever little brother." A voice said from below. Inuyasha did not move he merely looked ahead as he had been doing; wishing his brother would disappear into the earth he stood on.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked tiredly.

"I have come for the truth. And . . . Is this thing still under your care or should I dispose of it for you?" He said stoically pointing to the kit held in the arms of Rin.

Shippo was still asleep during the two days they had traveled however he had awoken once but only to retch up what was left in his body before taking a little water from Rin and then falling back into unconsciousness. His sickness was getting worse at nights his body would shake uncontrollably and he began to run a fever, Rin would cry for the little kit she was to look after and begged Jaken to help her but the little kappa only told her he was a lost cause which earned him a quick trip through the air. The kit needed medical attention more than that of a seven year old.

Inuyasha nearly fell from his spot when he saw Shippo in Rin's arms. Although he quickly recomposed himself and jumped down to the ground and gently laid down Kikyo who was still asleep. He than stood and walked over to his brother and looked him in the eye.

"Why is Shippo with you?" he asked steadily "Why? I found him half dead and my ward wished to keep him. I smelled you scent and decided to bring him back to you. Now, do you want him back or not?" He looked at his brother curiously.

"Feh, keep him for all I care both him and that wench of a mother of his they all left me; so they can stay gone." He said while looking at the ground.

"Am I to understand that she left you." He said raising one of his shapely eyebrows.

"Yah why do you care!" he barked back.

At this point Sesshomaru glared at his brother. This did not make sense his brother was not lying yet nether was the girl. Although how was this possible that both stories are true when they did not fit with what the other was saying.

"Explain yourself half breed."

"What's to explain, she took off with that wimpy wolf prince with out even a good bye." He looked a little hurt when he said the last.

"Your wench is awake, and does not look happy of my presence. I shall kill her if she moves. I am here for answers."

Kikyo had indeed woken up and heard what the demon lord had to say and stayed put.

"yah you said that. Well you got them so go." He said as he turned to go back to Kikyo.

"You have one more question to answer."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to hear her message?"

"Her message?"

"Yes her message."

"Feh fine."

"Rin!"

At this the little girl came forward and said. "I'm sorry." Then she ran back behind her lord Sesshomaru. With that they turned around and started to walk away. "Wait Sesshomaru! You've seen Kagome! Where, when, is she hurt?" "Why do you care dear brother? She is no longer yours but that of the wolfs princes. Am I right." With that he continued to walk away ignoring his brother's shouts.

'So now I must understand what is going on, for this does not make any sense to me.'

*But I thought you were going to dispose of the kit and steal your brother's sword. So why did you not do it?*

'I wish to get the truth nothing more, besides I have a feeling the stupid half demon will soon be in need of the sword.'

*But why keep the kit?*

'He will be very useful bait.'

The inner voice just sighed and stayed quiet till he felt he was needed. With that the groups began once more to travel back the way they came which in Sesshomaru's opinion was becoming very annoying.

)*&)*& hey there so I reread this chapter and if was making me confused with the time line so I fixed it and gave some real answers as to what happened to Shippo. If anyone can guess the plant you will get brownie points! Not to mention a new chapter I've been working on and another story too lol. ok enjoy


	13. what now?

Chapter 12 revised!

One week . . . It had been seven days since she saw him last. Before she thought it was boring but now god she was wrong, spending almost three weeks with the wolf clan was like taking care of children who were art the age of three! Hakkuaku and Gintu weren't as bad as Koga and the other wolves oh no if anything they would become unattainable whenever one wanted something. And Koga well lets just say he couldn't sit still for a moment. Finally she had told him he should go do something with his energy that proved productive.

Oh he did come up with a few things but they were dismissed as soon as they were heard. So he settled for running all day, he would go search for shards then come back during early morning only to say hello, check the area then leave again. He did it for four days now. Kagome didn't mind though she liked being alone at night, it was such a beautiful sight and with it during summer she could sleep alone without the wolves being by her sharing their fur. (Which she was grateful for)

Today was a nice day and now she was taking her second bath, she just could not stand the smell of wolf on her skin or in her hair. And being around them constantly did not help her situation. As she started to climb out and lay down on the hot rocks around her to dry faster, she looked up to the sky crossing her legs to hide her most privet area and placed her arms behind her head as a pillow, leaving her breast exposed, unaware of the prying eyes.

There she lay looking like a goddess who was placed upon a platter before him. As if she was offering herself to who ever came upon her. She shimmered as the moonlight caught the water droplets that were still upon her skin. Her legs hid her core but he could still see her shapely round ass and her breast that were moving softly with each breath she took were bare to his eyes. Oh how he wanted to take her there he could hear the little voice begging him to claim her, but no he would hold back, pushing his arousal back down he reminded himself of the kit that was asleep in his arms. Shippo had not awoken once in the time they spent traveling back to the wolves' lands and he could not get the kit to take in any nourishment Rin was scared for her little friend and had begged him to help. The miko's knowledge of healing was the only thing that could help the kit.

He needed to gain her attention now, before he lost control and took the woman before him. He looked around for a moment and found a small patch of twigs on the floor and purposively stepped on them causing a cracking noise to startle her to realize she was no longer alone. He saw her head turn immediately to where the noise had come from and saw as her eyes widened at seeing him there.

Had he come back to kill her? Was all she thought as she watched him. Her eyes never left him, till a summer wind raced over her body sending a chill through her as she remembered on very important detail. Her clothing was drying on another rock than the one she laid on. She let out a small gasp as she realized his eyes were still on her, she did not move, she could not move. She laid there watching him, waiting for him to do anything but he did not. So they both stared at each other.

Soon he could never take back the words that came out of his mouth, while he was trying to quiet down his arousal his little inner voice came out and spoke its dreaded words.

"So beautiful. Like a-a . . . tenyo." (Celestial maiden) It was so true but to allow himself to say such things out loud was not allowed. He could hear her gasp at his words and was about to retreat back into the woods taking the kit with him, but as he turned a little he heard her let out almost a strangled cry. He froze after he heard her feet softly hit the ground, and then the sound of rustling clothing as it was moved, then just as fast he was enfolded in to a hug.

Now this was new, yes Rin had given him small hugs but this one was different. Her body was soaking wet and it was seeping in to the back of his hiori. Soon he realized that her body was not wet but merely her dress for her arms were warm and dry. Her face was nuzzled in between his back. Oh how he reveled in the feel of her body as it was pressed in to his; he could feel her body beneath the cloth; he tried to suppress his beast and his arousal as best he could. Oh what she was doing to him, from just a simple thing as a hug. AS soon as it came it was gone.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me." She said so quietly and her voice shacking from fear or from the fact that she was in wet clothing he didn't know.

"Please may I hold him?" She asked with so much sadness that he could choke on it. He turned around to face her, when he did how he regretted it. Her face was so forlorn with her hair sticking to her face and her wet garment clinging to her every grove and curve she had.

Oh god let me have her, let me out again

'No I will not be swayed by a mere female and a human none the less. I will not become my father!'

You lie, look how you think of her, want no, care for her . . .

'And once I have had her I will want no more.'

Yah right, we will only crave more from her till we die.

'Shut your moth before I –'

"Sesshomaru . . . are you all right?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice as she spoke to him, did she care or did she merely feel threatened by him that he was still holding her kit.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry if I made you mad." So she was worried about him.

"No I am not mad at you. Your emotions have a strong control on you, you can not help it." Just as she was about to yell at him for his rude comment but she was cut off by him answering her earlier question.

"You may have him back once you answer my question."


	14. thank you

Chapter 13 Thank you revised!

'Always with the questions, never here to stop and say hi. Gezz men.'

"What do you want to know now?" she asked timidly, she watched as her kit laid in the arms of the great Demon lord.

He caught her eyes watching her little kit that was still in his dream land.

"I saw my pathetic excuse for a brother. I had traveled the last few days and found your kit half dead and thought he would be a good leverage to get what belongs to me. Only when I arrived he did not care for the kit and claimed you had stolen away in the night with the wolf prince, abandoning him, but it has no connections to what you said and there were no lies in his words. Now I want the truth from you."

He said now two inches from her face.

"All I know is what Koga told me, a demon attacked me, Koga rescued me took me back to Inuyasha but he told him to keep me and he did. That's all I know." She said in a slightly irritated voice. But as she listened to what she had just said something did not sound right to her. But she was pulled out by his voice.

"Then why do neither of your stories match and how are you both telling the truth."

"I-I don't know. Please, may I hold him now?"

"Take it off." He said as he watched her body shiver for the sixth time. "What did you say?"  
"Take off your drenched garment." He commanded.  
"NO, I WILL NOT." She shouted in a shocked and scared voice.

"I will not give an already sick child to someone who may get him even sicker so that he dies. Now remove your garment or I will do it for you."

"I can't."

"And why not."

"I-I don't have anything else to wear. My other clothes were left behind."

"It does not matter."

"It does to me. I will not take off my cl- oops."

Her sentence was cut short by a piece of cloth that was thrown in her face. As she removed it she realized it was almost as large as a towel. It was very soft and very warm. After she got a better look at the cloth she realized it was his sash.  
"What are you doing?'

"You shall wear that till you garment is dry. I will have no more argument over this."

With that she closed her mouth and went behind a tree as he turned his back. She pulled off her dress and was so happy about it as well as the wind picked up a little at that point it dried her body due to the warmth it held. She picked up the sash and carefully wrapped it around her delicate body like a towel. She made sure the sash covered her entire body as she moved out from behind the tree. As she did she saw only for a moment Shippo was unconsciously sucking on Sesshomaru's finger. Her poor kit what had happened to him?

"I found him half dead, my young ward tried to nurse him back to health but she is too young and does not have any experience in this field as you do. He would need his mother."  
At this point she was crying silent tears as she looked at her young kit, her kit, no her son could have died and she would have never known. He would have been alone, and she promised that she would never leave him alone again as long as she could help it.

"Do you no longer wish for the child?" that pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked back up to the tiyaokia. How could he ask such a thing of course she wanted him.

"Do you wish for the child or not?" he asked getting worried with her silence. As she this time paid attention to him she realized he was but two steps away from her.

"Y-yes please.

As she held out her arms to receive her young son, he carefully slid the child into her arms. God how he shivered he would need a stemming hot bath, medicine that was only found in her first aid box and other things that he would need in order to get better. If not he would surely die. What caused him to be like this.

"Why-why is he like this? What happened?!"

"I do believe he was looking for you. He seemed to have traveled without anyone and stumbled upon some toxic berries they made the kit ill and now his body has shut down. I came upon the kit sleeping in a tree hole. He awoke saw me than passed out. He could not hold anything in his stomach and has refused any form of nourishment Rin tried."

"Oh Shippo, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Can you cure him?"

"I can try but my medicine's are in my bag along with my other clothes and I have no way to get them."

"So you can not cure him then."

"I can only it will take longer than it should. Could you tell what berries he ate? (he shook his head no) Oh how I wish I could cure him now."  
"You have a magic that no one else has. He will be cured by your hand."

'She looked at him strangely, why was he being so nice. Here he is bringing her, her pup, letting her use his sash to cover herself as her dress dries. Complimenting her healing skills, what is his reason? Why?'

"Thank you." She said although he only looked at her and gave a small nod of his head.  
"May I ask you, why, why did you save him? Why are you being so nice to me?"  
At first he just looked at her then starring then he spoke.

"I may be a ruthless killer of demons and men but I and other high class demons do not kill children human or yokia." At this point she had to know.

"What of hyons?" "They are that of a different circumstance."

"I see" "I would not care for my half brother for he cares not for you. He told this Sesshomaru himself how he does not wish to see you, nor have your presence near."  
"Oh really. Well I did not suspect any less from him. He has Kikyo, why would he want a copy when he can have the real thing?"

As she said that she was looking at her poor little kit lying in her arms. They were both silent after her statement each other never looking away from the others eye. Soon, the lord had to do something if he did not he was not sure what was going to happen.

098098098098

Oh my god has it really been that long you dedicated fan of mine have suffered enough i am so ashamed at myself to let you go on this long with out another chapter. So here you go i hope you all enjoyed it. please rate and review.


	15. peeping tom

Chapter 14 PEEPING TOM

Ok what do you call a baby turkey whose crying?

Give up? A peeping tom HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAH isn't that funny

Well I though it was : Any way back to the story. 

He tried to think of why he was there in the first place. He needed to try and think of why their stories were so different; soon his mind began to wonder.

"You say that your wolf prince told you what happened. That you do not remember what had accrued?"

"Y-yes . . .hey! he is not my prince. He is only my friend."

"I see. Then why does he bring you to his homeland? You did know this is the land of his forefathers did you not?"

At this she looked truly confused and surprised. Making her look very cute indeed and she almost reminded him of how Rin would look at him sometimes.

'Dam you, you are making me feel such things aren't you!!'

so what, you have to admit when you let me come out we can feel so much more!

' Right now I wish to feel nothing for this girl and you should as well. she is human. . . she is lower than us . . . and I WILL NOT BECOME MY FATHER!'

You deny your blood too much. It is because of her I am free. Our young ward allowed me to awaken but she, she allowed me to live. Watching her bravery, strengths, her beauty as she tried so hard to stand up for what she wanted. For her friend, her family, for her pup . . . and even us at times. But now our half brother has harmed her and she is less than what she was and I do not wish for another to make her feel such sadness again. I also do not wish for another to take her heart. That is why I feel so strongly for this human . . . this lowly creature at our feet . . . you are right we will not become our father. Because unlike our father he was able to see past races of humans and demons and see that love mattered more than that. But because you can not and I am trapped with in you; being part of you myself until you accept me and decided we do love her then you will Never become your father!

' Your words fall on death ears.'

You heartless Bastard.

' Now, now according to you, you are my heart.'  
no , I am you inner beast, young pup, Although apparently you are still to young to realize that. You have locked me up for long enough. I will show you how wrong you are not to take her and if that does not work I will gain control and you will be the one locked up.

With that promise the voice was gone and now his mind was completely swarming. Why would his beast, his BEAST! Go after a human. He must truly be following in his fathers footsteps.

As he was staring ahead he soon began to wonder his new situation at hand when a hand was waved in his face taking his attention away form his thoughts. He quickly caught the moving appendage and followed it up to Kagome's face that was looking at him in concern.

"Sorry. You just kind of zoned out there fro a minuet. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I am fine. You should worry more about that kit in your arms than me."

Saying that he let go of her arm, as he noticed her attention turn to the kit he just mentioned.

Kagome looked down at him when Sesshomaru mentioned him. He was holding her clothes as if they were like a life line; his body was shaking due to his fever. she would need her medicines to help him but they were in her bag and that was with Inuyasha. As she looked back to the Demon lord he was gone just as quietly as he had came. She quickly changed in to her now dry dress and wrapped Shippo up in Sesshomaru's sash. Only then did she realize what would happen when she got back to camp. Kouga would flip when he saw Sesshomaur's sash or smelled his scent on her or Shippo. He would surely be killed if he chased after Sesshomaru in anger.

No she could not let that happen although she didn't love Kouga she would not let him be killed he was a sort of an affectionate brother in a way. She stripped back down and removed shippos clothes as well; wrapping his still shaking body in the warmth of the sash. She knew that to put him back in his clothes would to only keep him sick for the carried his sickness on them. She decided to bath him first then to clean his clothes as best she could, she did not wish to burn them.

Unwrapping him from the warmth of the sash she held him close to her body, as she reentered the hot spring. Holding him tightly so as to not let him fall; she scooped up water in her hands as she poured it over his small body. She did this a few times then slowly she moved their bodies under the water as to get him warmer due to the hotness of the hot spring.

She moved her self back over to the rocks where she knew if she sat down she would not drown him. Holding him close to her breast she moved the water to fall over his head and watched as small droplets ran down his face.

She felt him move around slightly in her arms his small nose blowing tiny bits of air on her skin as if he was sniffing for something. Soon she squeaked out as she felt a small bite and pulling on her breast, she quickly noticed her kit suckling on her breast to seek the nourishment that she would one day hold when she produced her own babes. Although now they held none, She slowly got used to the pain and realized that this might be a source of comfort to him as well as a way to get him to eat. She remembered as she noticed him suckling on Sesshomaru's finger when she was finished changing.

" If it is how am I going to be able to feed in him in this state, surely he will die if I don't get something in his stomach."

She thought to her self for a long time; Although unbeknownst to her she was not alone, for although as hard as he tried Sesshomaru could not leave the hot spring while she was still their. For his main reason her barrier was still up, although he could probably break it down he did not wish to be purified.

But now as he sat high in his tree he seriously wished he did try because the site before him was too much. For her to hold the kit so close to her body cradling him and allowing him to suckle like a new born babe was doing things to him that he wished would go away.

Of course he being the naughty tiyokui that he was, he could not but help hear what she said allowed. She was right in a way as he noticed, that the kit probably was only suckling her due to it being in his nature as still a kit to find comfort and nourishing threw a mothers breast. Although not only was she not producing any milk for the pup to drink she would not start unless she were to have a pup of her own.

Of course at this though his beast was only to happy to assist a helpful answer to this problem.

You do know of course we could always help in that area, if only for the kits sake. And somewhere in there ours.

' I thought you were going away.'

and miss an opportunity like this you must be crazy.

' Right now is not the best time to question my sanity when I am talking to myself now is it.'

no I guess not. Here's a though why don't we fall out of this tree and hope she places us to her bosom like the kit. Think it will work.

'Are you insane, I would not lower myself to do something as stupid as that, nor would I lower myself to suckle a human woman's breast.'

All the while never taking his eyes off of them and the small kit she held in her arms. He watched as she lifted her head in concentration then finally open her mouth to tell herself an idea.

(so you know when I switch people )

"What If I could gather the right herbs to make that stuff mom talked about. That stupid pill that could get the body making milk for babies. She said it worked on her friend. Oh but I don't know what kind of herbs I would need. The only person to ask would Keade and she's in Edo. Ohh what I wouldn't give for telephones."

Of course he had no idea what a telephone was but the idea she had produced was a good one, although it would take him to most lickly get her the herbs she would need. No doubt he was faster than any wolf.

yes but why would you even bother getting them, remember you do not care; About her or the kit.

' Be silent what I do is of my concern only not yours. '

sure it is.

As this conversation went on Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pulled the kit from her sore breast and placed him down on the side of the grass by the hot spring covering him with Sesshomarus sash.

He then watched as she too climbed out of the springs to retrieve the kits clothes and some of the herbs she was using earlier. He watched as she set to work cleaning and scrubbing the sickness from the clothes.

' why does she waste her time cleaning his clothes when she should be more focused on curing her kit. '

well she would not want to place clothes filled with a sickness back on him so as to keep him sick, now would she. Nooo. Give her more credit than that she is the shinkon miko after all.

' and you complain that I am stupid. She is a mother first, then does the duties of a miko take over her. '

ahh and what I fine mother she would be just imagine; waking up to her missing presence at night only to find her rocking a pup of our own in her arms back to sleep.

' I am being to despise you all the more you do know this don't you. '  
yes of course I do.


	16. Run Run Run

Chapter 15 run run run

"Run Run Run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man."

I believe these were the famous words of the gingerbread man but in

the end of the book he was eaten up by the wolf. So can anyone guess what this 

chapter is about? No? Good enjoy. 

'It's about time she let this god forsaken thing down.'

Sesshomaru said to himself as he watched the female leave the area quickly with the small bundle wrapped in her arms. He leaned back up from his lying position on the branch. Yes he was a inu yoki but he still felt comfy lying on the branch like a neko. (Anyways)

He dropped down from his perch and landed gracefully on the ground without a sound. Still hiding his sent he continued to walk towards the exit of the mountain range to go and check on his ward and retainer. As well as thinking of what Kagome said before. True he still did not wish to listen to his beast but he did not wish for his young ward to loose a person she cared for as she did for the kit.

They got along well for both of them being in the situations that they were. Rin was not well liked by the other human children that they sometimes ran into. Due to the fact that she associated with demons and not only did she trust them she did not return to the human world when she had the chance. Many of the other human children feared her because she could be a demon in disguise; for surely no human child would willingly be with yoki.

As for the child named Shippo, he new all too well what she was probably going threw. No demon would allow their child to associate with a demon who befriended a human much less considering them their mother. As well as human children would also fear the small kit due to him being a yoki.

No acceptance from either race and the only people who would willingly care for them were the ones who found them, took care of them, knew of their pain and sorrows. But even then to find someone like the female Kagome who could care less about race and still want to keep the child safe was in it self very rare. As for him he never felt the way he did now before little Rin had found him, he thought it incapable for humans to find any emotions or feelings in them for creatures such as himself until he met Rin.

He would not let his young ward loose the only true friend she had, yes she had Jaken but he was an annoyance and more of a babysitter than anything else. 

'But how to help the young kit and still maintain my search for the truth.'

Maybe if you would listen to me for a moment I could be of some help.

'You be helpful I highly doubt that you are capable of such a thing.'

• fine don't listen to my great plan see if I care! But you know I won't leave you alone till you listen to me.

'Fine then enlighten me as to this great plan of yours.'

Good now your acting smart. The beautiful creature stated she new of a concoction that would allow her to produce milk even without having to produce a pup yes?

'Go on'

she also said this person named Kaede would know of the right herbs to make this happen yes? Is this making any since to you? 

' Are you trying to tell me that I should go and request these herbs from the old hag named Kaede and then bring them back so she can once again question my motive and then for you to take over my being and then try to take her as ours.'

well that's no fair you took all the surprise out of my plan. :( 

'Well as much as I do hate to admit it has some since in it but I shall alter it a bit.' 

"AH – UN." At this point he was just exiting out of the small tunnel and saw his ward a sleep on the base of the tree along with Jaken. The dragon awoke as well hearing its name called stood up and moved over to its master. Sesshomaru moved over to Rin and carefully picked her up and laid her on his back. Then he proceeded to awaken Jaken, by of course kicking him.

"AwwAK!! Who dares harm the migh- ahh My Lord have you disposed of the kit already?"

"We are leaving."

"Ahh y-yes my lord as you wish."

With that they continued walking out of the area surrounding the mountain. As soon as they were in a clearing a smoke like fog started to surround their feet as they took off in the air. All the while figuring out the truth of this whole charade was getting to be quite easy for now he new that at least both of the twos stories were incompatible but if he talked to one of her companions maybe then he could get some in sight as to the real truth. But of course to talk to any human was completely out of the question. But talking to a yoki was not and the only yoki who would know anything about this would be the kit and the yoki that surrounded her.

'Although to talk to such filthy creatures is unbearable their stench alone is just atrocious even for yoki. Do they ever bathe.'

As he continued to think to himself he realized the only way to truly get any answers was to ask the kit when he regained conciseness. But being so deep in thought he was actually startled when he heard a scream come from Jaken as he watched young Rin roll of the dragons back and threw the cloud. 

Immediately Sesshomaru dropped down and caught his young ward before she dropped to far using his tail to soften the impact and noticed she was still asleep. Sighing to himself he motioned for the dragon and imp to float to the ground where he placed Rin near the dragon and found himself a spot at the base of a tree. Closing his own eyes he figured he should get some rest before his mind explodes with curiosity.

Kagome walked back to the area she deemed hers and carefully laid down Shippo on the soft area she made out of the flowers that surrounded hers. As she made sure that he was comfortable she laid down next to him, wrapping him in her arms trying to create as much body heat as she could. Slowly she started to fall asleep, unfortunately for her she was awakened not two minuets after closing her eyes by her name being called by none other than Koga.

"Danm it." She cursed under her breath.

"Kagome!" Came the shout again. As this time she pushed herself up and stuck her head above the flowers that surrounded her. (imagine her head atop of a whole bunch of iris's.) She looked out and saw koga standing at the edge of the field waiting for her. she quickly put a small barrier around Shippo and walked over to him giving him a small smile.

"Hello Koga welcome back, Was there something you wanted."

"Thanks actually I wanted to give you something here." He said pulling out a large fur pelt that looked like it was from a bear. The fur was black and soft to the touch.  
"Thank you Koga where did you get this?"

"I brought it from my dean and don't worry I made sure to wash it before. I thought you would like it instead of sleeping on flowers." He said placing it into her arms. "He Kagome what's that smell?" He said getting a larger smell of her body he took a step back annoyance and a little anger on his face. "It's the kit, why is his sent on you." He said in a demanding voice.

'Oh great here goes nothing.'  
"Well you see Koga he sort of found me. I was bathing and then there he was, I was so surprised to see him but then I noticed he was unconscious. HE is terribly sick no doubt from looking for me. I would need to go to Keade to get some herbs from her so that I might has a better chance at saving him please may I go to her. Please Koga." Tears now streaming down her face.

'Oh no not tears Ahhh 'Koga shouted in his mind as he looked down at her. What do I do now, that Kit will surely ruin all my plans if I don't do something. But I can't let her cry over the loss of her kit she will never forgive me if I don't do something, but she can't leave this mountain rang or else that stupid dog will surly find her.'

He was trapped either way his oh so perfect plan was being destroyed all because of a small kit. Finally he answered her.

"Kagome I have and idea, why don't I send Hakaku and Gintu to get them they can run just as fast and be back in a day or two. How about that?" 

"Oh yes, yes thank you so much Koga." Giving him a small hug then retreating back as quick. "But I need to write down what I need from her."

She watched as Koga magically pulled out a piece of paper and tool for righting and gave it to her. (yes magically its my story so hahaha) She quickly wrote her note and gave it to Koga. Who told her as soon as they were rested they would go and get them.

Giving him a smile she took her new fur and moved back to her area of flowers. Picking up Shippo and moving him carefully she threw the fur on the spot she was just laying on and smoothed it out then moving back down she gathered Shippo once more in her arms and laid down with him. Soon she fell back into her light slumber thankful to Koga for the fur that would help keep the kit warm.

When she awoke the next morning she looked down to find Shippo there still asleep and nothing but worry and fear consumed her. As gently as she could she moved him out of her arms and laid him back on the fur. Then she looked around the field to find both of the boys still asleep in the wolf pack. With of course Koga gone from the field. Laying Shippo down she got up and walked over to the pack of boys watching as the wolves opened their eyes to watch her as she shook both boys awake while yelling at them to wake up.

" you two boys get up right now and get me my herbs!!" 

While looking at her very weird they both answered her,   
"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"Yah what herbs?"

Now she was confused "what do you mean? Did not Koga tell you before he left that you two were going to get me my herbs, to help Shippo?!"

Looking at each other they both answered her with a no. Ok now she was very confused Koga said he would tell them and they would have been gone, why would he not tell them, better yet why would he lie to her? Well she was going to have to figure that out later right now all she cared about was getting those herbs.

"fine then I will tell you myself. I need you to go to Kedea's village and ask her for a bunch of cretin herbs." 

"Yah ok."

"what kind of herbs?" asked Gintu looking at her curiously?

Oh great now what was she going to do Koga had her write it all down she would never live it down were she to tell them what she needed.

'OH god's why are you torturing me so?'

" ummmmm . . . do you guys have anything I could use to write it down on. It's a very long list and I want to make sure you two don't forget anything. "

At this point they both looked at her. Was she crazy like they would have paper out here! This was the woods paper just doesn't grow on trees! (I'm not sure if they know that or not.) The only thing they could use was . . . . . (!!!!!!!light bulb!!!!!!!)

"We'll be right back sis!" they said together both taking off into the surrounding forest.

Coming back maybe 20 minuets later they both found her sitting in her little made room (?) stroking the young kits forehead lightly. Coughing slightly to get her attention they noticed as she got up and covered the kit back up before walking back up to them.

" We got a surprise for you." Said Hakakku happily

"Ready." Said Gintu

"ok." She said a little nervous.

And low and be hold guess what they brought her. As they brought forth there items from behind their backs sh let out a little scream at the sight before her. In Hakakus hands was a thin pointed stick and in the other was a bowl made of leafs with blood inside of it. As for Gintu he carried the cleaned pelt of a rabbit and a finely shaved piece of tree. Obviously they thought she could use this.

"What did you two do?" she asked shocked at what they brought her.

"What you said you wanted to write it all down so here use these." Said hakkau trying to hand her the items.

"Explain how I am to use these thing to write a note." Still shocked at what they wanted her to do.

"well that's easy." Said Gintu

At this point they both laid the items on the ground being careful of the blood and began to show her. 

" Watch, use the sticks as a quill, the blood is ink and the pelt and bark is the parchment. See easy enough now you can write us that note." They explained to her, genius really when you think about it.

Oh man she felt sick but then again this was the only way to get a note to Keade so then God help her she was going to do it.

Doing as they told her she wrote it all on the piece of bark instead of the pelt, saying she could use it latter. (yah right)giving the bark back to the boys she sent them off in the directions of the village of Edo.

"Please be quick about it, his life is in you hands." Were her final words to him. She knew the trip would take at least two weeks, but they were demons surly if the pushed themselves they would make it there faster and be back between maybe one weeks. Oh god she hoped so. So far Shippo was not responding to her herbal soup and if that would not place back the nutrients back in his body then she would surly loose him. He has been asleep for all most a week and he needed more nutrients then the herbs she has been feeding him. She pushed back the tears that were starting to appear in her eyes. Right now she needed to be strong and she could not afford to lose it now. She laid back down with her kit and soon fell into a light sleep.   
As Sesshomaru awoke to the morning it was close to noon, he had not slept in months so no wonder why he was so tired. Looking around his small camp area he saw that Rin was chasing Jaken around with his staff and Ah-Un watching them. He enjoyed these types of mornings it gave him a sense of calming.  
Standing up he dusted off his clothes and announced their continuing travel to his castle. And once again they were off in the sky paying no head to the world beneath them. Soon they would see the pillars of the highest tower. But not before the sent of wolf and blood reached his nose.

''Dam those wolves as soon as I try to get away from them they start to follow me.' He growled slightly to himself but stopped suddenly as slowed down his pace by a mere fraction as the sent of Cherry blossoms and a faint hint of iris's hit his nose. It was her sent mixed with the wolves and the flowers that surrounded the mountain ridge. He could tell she was not with them but there was also another sent the sent of blood. Never before had he seen her shed blood and he could not truly identify that the blood was not hers.

what if it is!!! What if they hurt her! Quickly we must stop them. 

' And if its not? What do you plan to do then?'

you're a smart pup figure it out. laughed the voice.

Slowly he stopped his pace and ordered Au – Uh to take Rin and Jaken to the Castle and to look over them. As he watched them leave he than made his way to were the wolves were coming towards stopping a few feet in front of them he smile evilly as he saw their horror stricken faces. Oh yah this was going to be fun.

"Do explain as to why you are on my lands. With no permission might I add."

At this both wolves looked ready to meet death. But soon he saw something flicker in their eyes.

' Was that hope I saw. HAHAHAHAHA how very foolish of them.'

"Explain your self's." he all but growled out.

Suddenly both yokia made a mad dash around him and over him. Both wolves running at breakneck speed to avoid being caught, they would face worse than death if they were to late to save the kit.

Sesshomaru just watched as both yokia made a run for it oh how he loved a chase.

They ran and ran as hard and as fast as they could to the border line of Koga's territory how could they have been so stupid not to have noticed that they were already out of their territory. They needed to get there and fast they could sense him not to far behind them. 

Soon Hakaku looked behind himself to notice Gintu gone from his side. " o-h no " he breathed as he continued to run only to feel the wind knocked out of him as a iron grip latched onto him and slammed his body into a tree. Soon came the body of Gintu as well next to his side.

As air was gathered into their lungs it was soon lost to that of being slammed into the back of a tree. The face of a deadly demon just a foot away from them.

" it seems that you have been caught. And now you will answer my question as to why you are here."

Shaking them against the tree.

" I warn you lie to me and it will be your deaths. "

Both of the wolves looked at each other slightly. Wit hone thought running threw there heads. ' Kagome needs us alive to help the kit.' 

Surly but slowly they began to deliver him the information he needed to know.  
" we were sent to gather herbs to help a sick pup. The village is in your territory we meant no harm or to cause any transgression against you. My lord."

" I did not know your pack had a pup with in it."

"well its not technically our pup."

"Explain." Yes he knew this much or course but hopefully he could get more answers than question after this.

" He belongs to our pack sister." Stated Gintu 

"Wolfe packs do not allow women to travel with them so how would there be a pup with your pack. Did your leader pick one up on the way?"

"well sort of." Stammered Gintu

"Explain yourself. NOW" inching closer to their faces, he was getting annoyed with them and needed to speed this us. Making sure they noticed his nose twitching as he once again caught the sent of Kagome's sent.

" Why is it that My half brothers wench sent is on you."

They both paled at his words. Finally he was going to get somewhere with this.  
"uhh ahh umm." Was all that came from their mouths. Tightening this hold on their necks he said with a promise of death in his voice.

" I do not repeat my self now answer me."

Hakaku was the first to speak, " You see my lord we picked up sister Kagome on the way due to the fact that our Lord Koga has claimed her to be his mate to be. Stating the fact that he has stated this we must take her into our care." Sounding wise enough he thought that would survive the questioning besides it wasn't all lies that was the truth.

"How did you come by getting the girl to go with you so freely. She was always very loyal to that disgusting half breed. So explain." Watching their eyes panic at his next question he smiled inside as he was finally going to get his answer.

Again they stammered and tried in vain to get released from his death grip. Sesshomaru only tightened his grip reminding them of his earlier warning.

"EXPLAIN" 

Again Hakaku opened his mouth to speak but was stopped short by Gintu.

" Please my lord, we were only following our orders. One of our me in higher rank ordered us to take her while under a heavy drug and to present her to our Lords Homeland so that she may be safe from any other yokia as Inuyasha was treating her badly and beating her at times. It was the only safe thing to do." 

Finally no lies only truth emitted from his words. But only one thing still haunted him now who was this higher power. Most likely it was Koga who had planned this thing. But If Inuyasha was beating her at times why did that stupid girl stay in his pack for so long.

Letting go of them both he walked away from them. "You may continue on your way."

With that he was gone. He needed to get to Edo before those wolves got there at the rate they were going they would have never made it and now with him stopping them the kit would surly die if he did not get what was needed. It was partly his fault and he was not going to have the death of the kit on his hands.

Soon all was seen of him was a flash of light as he made his way towards the village.

Yes i know im so sorry for not updating sooner i hope you liked my first oneshot and enjoy this chapter i got out of that horrible writers block so now lets get to work.  
Read review vote do what ever even give me ideas that would like to see happen and ill see what i can do. love you all

RedRoseRuby


	17. got milk?

Chapter 16  
Got Milk?

He stood there watching and waiting for the old miko to show her self, his brother was not in the area and his sent was faded so he had been gone for some time. He sat in the tree and remained still to try and not to alarm any of the humans. He could sense the fire cat around the village but could not see it nor the slayer and monk that accompanied the small neko.

Finally the old miko appeared as she was exiting the small home of a village woman. He watched as she made her way back to her hut and noticed that while she was moving to enter her home she had glanced his way signaling that she had indeed sensed him. He quickly and quietly entered the hut of the old miko and stood at the threshold as he waited for her to acknowledge him.

"I see that ye have finally came out from the shadows lord Sesshoumaru. To what do I owe ye for this visit?"

"Miko I am in need of your assistance I need herbs that will allow a female to produce milk to feed a pup." 

"My have ye finally taken a mate my lord. "

"No "

"I see, well than I will do as you have requested I just ask of one thing."

"Do not presume you are entitled to ask anything of this Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed, but if I am going to help ye, you must tell me the age and condition the female is in. So that I might give you the correct amount of herbs needed. "

"I am not sure of her age but her condition is very healthy. Although without these herbs the pup will die, and I will not allow a pup to die who is a friend of my ward."  
"Ye wards friend? The little human girl that follows you? Rin I believe her name is am I correct."

At this he gave her no reply. But that was enough for Keade. She knew the young child had very little friends and had seen her only interact with the toad that followed the tall demon in front of her as well as young Shippo from time to time when ever the parties meet. Could he be speaking of young shippo? With out another thought Keade grabbed her basket and told the demon lord that she would be back and it would be wise for him to stay within the hut.

She moved about her herbs as quickly as she could for her old bones. AS she grabbed and carefully picked each herb that would be needed to produce the milk from a female. If Sesshoumaru were talking about Shippo it was most likely Kagome he was talking about and so she was able to gather the right amount herbs. She did however grab a bit more in case she was wrong in her assumption but she hopped she was right and Sesshoumaru knew the location of both Kagome and the small kit.

Both Sango and Miroku had come back with no luck and were scouting the area to try and find any trace of their friend if she had gone back to her time. But they had found nothing mot a single traces of her was found. So they decided to head back to Keade's hut and report their finding, or lack there off.

As Keade made her way back into the hut she noticed that the demon lord had made himself comfortable in the corner of her hut. Although as he saw her enter the hut his eyes never left her as she placed down her basket and sorted out the herbs till she had them grounded into a fine powder. She than pored it into a small bag and made sure it was tied tightly so none would fall out. She than pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write the directions of how to use it upon it. When she was finished she handed it to Sesshoumaru and explained to him what needed be done.

"My lord what be needed for this to work is that the young female must take this powder at one time and it will last the female one week. She must add it in water and not take it in small sips but all at once you must stress this. For if she does not it will not work and then as you said the pup will die."

Sesshoumaru stared at the old miko and heard the severity in her words, but how could someone drink all of that in one setting. Not to mention that it smelled disgusting to his nose he could only imagine what it tasted like. At one point he felt bad for her but if it was to save her pup he was sure that she would do it without question. Soon he began to catch the sent of the arriving humans and the fire cat . He stood up and accepted the bag of powder the parchment and a cup the old miko handed him thankfully to his surprise it was not very tall nor very big he was sure that if she was determined she could do it. He quickly moved to the exit when he noticed the yellow bag sitting in the corner of the hut. He made his way towards it and was stopped when he heard the old miko say.

"My lord that bag there belongs to the miko known as Kagome but she has been missing for some time would you do me the great honor and if you do find her return the bag back to her. For it contains many things that she needs and would be quite lost without it."

He glanced back at the miko for he figured that she already knew that he had knowledge of Kagome's whereabouts. Though he was running out of time and so he nodded and grabbed the bag and took off. He exited the hut and took to the sky as a blur of blue light.

He made hast to get back to the mountain's slope if he made it in time he could help the girl understand as to what she was to do.

Now remind me as to why we are helping the girl we so dislike? asked his inner demon with a sarcastic tone.

'I have no time to deal with you now I must hurry or else Rin shall loose a good and dear friend. ' 

His demon side decided to be quiet as they finally reached the barriers weak point and as he passed through he could once again catch the sent of iris's mixed with that of Kagome's sent. He ran to where her sent was the strongest and made sure to serve the area for any hints as to the wolf prince's presence. Detecting none he made his way to the field and saw her asleep next to the kit on a patch of black fur.  
He allowed his aura to pulsate towards her and was not at all surprised when she awoke and called out his name. She stood and looked into the forest to try and find him but could not, so she gathered up the poor kit and went after him till she reached the hot springs. Here is where his aura was the strongest and she began to call out to him.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru are you here? Please come out."  
And so he did just that dropping her bag in front of him and looking directly in to her eyes.

"We meet again miko."

"W- What are you doing with that?" 

"The old miko request this bag to be returned to its owner as payment."

"Payment for what?" she asked very carefully.

"For this." He said pulling out the small bag that contained the medicine that was the key to the kits survival. 

Looking at the small bag dangling from his hands she did not know what it was and was afraid to ask, she shifted her eyes from the bag to look at him in the eyes and simply asked him.

" What is it," holding her pup closer to her body as he looked back at her with his piercing molten gold eyes making her take a step back.

As he raised one of his shapely eyebrows at here movement and said very straight forward.

"This, miko is what will save your kit." 

As he stated this, her blue orbs widened immensely as shock, panic, hope and curiosity flooded them. She looked back at the small pouch dangling from his hand, and then looked back at him. Only one word fell from her lips.

"Why?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain his actions to you. You miko have most likely already noticed that the kits yoki is already dissipating. If you do not want what I have to offer then do not accept it and allow the kit to die."

With that said he placed the pouch back into his rods and began to leave the area. Although before he could lift a foot to move his body was ensnared from behind, her hold on him was wound tightly but the kit was snuggly pressed against his back. As her voice came to him in barely a whisper he heard her plea.

"Please, please, don't let him die. I'll do anything you want but please . . . please don't let my son die."

He needed to breath, but every time he did he inhaled her sent. As it helped calmed him, it also exited his beast. Nearly making him loose control.

So close, oh feel her against us. 

'Shut up you knows she only wants our help, she does not want us.'

But we want her.

'Shut your mouth before I place a muzzle on it for you.'

Grrr 

"I do not require anything from you. I have told you before the only reason why I am helping is for the sake of my ward. She cares for the kit so this is the reason why I do this."  
Yah right.

'Shut up '

Hm.

"I see. Thank you. Please forgive me, for hugging you . . . again."

"Hn, as I said before it is due to your human emotions that make you act like so."  
"Sesshoumaru, please allow me to see what is that you have in the pouch."

As he turned round he saw her eyes pleading for him, he sighed inwardly and once again removed the small pouch from his robs and held it out for her she only had to reach out and take it from him.

She watched him as he just stood there, not moving just waiting for her to take it . She knew he would not lie, so it would indeed help if not cure her pup. She was not sure though if by taking it she would sign her life away to him. AS her mind kept running over options of what might happen, she was startled out of her mind by his deep baritone voice.

"I have explained my reasons to you so there fore you have nothing to fear, I do not bite . . . hard."

When she finally grasped the bag she kept her eyes locked on his. She felt his grip loosen till he was no longer holding it. His eyes stayed on hers as she pulled her arm back into her body clutching the bag.

They stayed looking at each other till the trance was broken by the sound of a soft rumble that came from the kits belly. Kagome's attention immediately returned to her kit, she cradled his body closer to her. She looked back up at Sesshoumaru and with a little more courage in her eyes she asked.

"How does it work?"

"Your kit needs to have nourishments, many of those that come from when nursing from their mothers. This powder will allow you to nurse him."

"Nurse him?"

"Yes. I do believe women even human women would know what nursing is."

"I know what nursing is! I was just making sure I heard you correct. What must I do?"

"Simple drink the powder inside, there is a cup inside with some directions. You must drink the entire cup in one sitting."  
She looked down at the kit in her arms. Then she slowly descended to the soft grass below them. Laying down her pup very gently she opened the little pouch and pulled out a small cup. Setting it down, she lastly pulled out a piece of paper.

"Kagome child I believe this is for you. I've still got some wit in these old bones. I can not tell you how good it is to know ye are alive. I do fear for Shippo though. Please take what you are given and do not question my or the lords orders. You must take the powder in the pouch it will help little Shippo. After you have taken it wait for a good hour than proceeded to feed the kit.

As well I believe Sesshoumaru is acting different from his usual self I might believe he might be growing a heart to care for such little Shippo. Be a little cautious he might be harboring feelings of other than hatred.

Be well my child."

She could not believe what she read. Could Sesshoumaru really like her? Well that would explain a few things as to why he was being so nice and helpful. Before she thought he was just trying to use her but if this is true than, well now what was she going to think. Uhhh her head hurt and now was not the time to think of such things she still needed to help Shippo.

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru only to find him sitting down with his back leaned against the tree. He just sat there watching her, she blushed harder; oh god if that crazy old grandma was right then she was going to have a lot to deal with. She quickly placed the letter down and moved to the spring to get some water for the mixture.

As she did this she could start to smell the powders stench. Oh man it smelled like a witch hazel (that smells really nasty to me) but it was the only way to help her little kit. Oh man she would have to brush her teeth a least three times after this.

She looked back up and over at Sesshoumaru and watched him. She then asked. "What will happen afterwards?"

"I do not know but it should allow you to nurse that is all I know of the powder."

"Why are you still here then?" she asked him curiosity in her voice. 

"To make sure I was not lied to. I do not take to forgery so lightly, drink it Kagome. The quicker you take it the faster he will heal."

"Yes your right." She said while looking down to her sleeping son.

She lifted the cup to her lips and pinched her nose to stop from tasting the horrible concoction. She tipped her head back and as quick as she could drank the liquid. She chugged as much she could in one swallow although the cup was short in size it was full in width.

As she finished the cup she tried her best not to gag back up the contents it placed in her stomach. Oh man she wanted to throw up he last meal so badly but she held back. ( told you it smells gross lol ) Her throat began to tingle a little as the settled down her stomach. She drank a bit of the stream's water to help it stop and it did. She looked back up and over at the yoki who had been watching her the whole time, his face a perfect façade of his feelings. He just seemed bored. 

" The directions say to wait an hour. Then it should take effect."

"hnn" was all he said as he stayed where he was.

yes i finnaly did it a new chapter yah me. sorry its taken so long work and college are a major drag on all free time. well ill try harder my writers block is gone and now i have so many new i deas maybe ill post a few to see what you would like hmmm ? 

al right tell me how you like it remember read reate review and don't feel bad to flame me i appriciate your honesty. thanks 

ReadRoseRuby


	18. desicions

Chapter 17

Decisions/  
What to do what to do?

There they sat, her holding her kit as she rested against a tree and him, casually leaning against the same tree he had before.

All this silence was going to drive her crazy. The birds were quiet and the pool was calm with little motion here and there, the wind played against the trees and grass moving to the silent tune. A truly calm and serene setting if any one looked upon this that is what they would think. But they had no idea what was going on in each others mind.

Please 

'No'

Pretty please one taste 

'How many times must I tell you? No! '

But look at her so soft and beautiful one taste of her won't kill us. 

'No but I might kill you. '

No you wouldn't because if you did then you would die too. 

'Grrrr…' 

Please 

"NO!"

ohh, look what you did, you scared her. Now? 

' I hate you so '

hahahaahahaaha. 

Kagome who had been falling asleep was startled awake by a loud 'no' being shouted by the demon lord. She looked over to him to see what was wrong. Seeing nothing she asked him.

"Sesshoumaru? What is it?"

"Nothing forgive me I was thinking and I seemed to loose my temper with my thoughts."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it does not concern you."

"Sorry, I guess not." 

Sighing she moved her body a little feeling sore. AS she continued to move she felt her breast had swollen a little, but that was silly; right?

She laid down her kit in the soft grass and stood up, she moved over to her bag that was placed casually by Sesshoumaru. She moved around the spring's edge careful to keep her dress free from the water. She grabbed her yellow bag and moved back over to her son and began to dig out her sleeping bag.

Pulling it from her bag she unrolled it and laying down Shippo on it, she covered him up. Placing a small kiss on his forehead she moved back to look in her bag. She dug and dug pulling things out randomly as she searched for her treasure.

He watched her move over to him and retrieved her bag. He noticed how she carefully avoided getting wet from the springs. But what really amazed him was what she pulled out from the bag. A sort of caterpillar made of what looked like a fabric, as she rolled it out he saw it open into a small bed. He watched her kiss the kit as she placed him in the bed. She then continued to dig out more things from the bag.

He watched as each item was placed next to the bag his curiosity grew. He then stood up and moved over to the area she was in. IN three steps he was next to her looking at the things she was pulling out. Picking up a strange looking piece of what seemed to be clothing he held it up to eye level and asked.

"What is this?"

Looking up at him she saw him holding what she needed. Her bathing suite top, a light teal top with a little brown buckle in the middle that tied around the neck and back. The fabric was soft and it was her favorite one, she had just bought it the last time she had visited her time. 

"That is my bathing suite top. I was looking for it, it allows you to bath or enter the water with out most of your clothes on so this way you can enjoy the water but not be completely nude. I was going to use it while this stuff works."

"I see, is that why its so inappropriately made? Any one who sees you in this would be able to see most if not all of your body."

He said while holing it up by the cups looking at it with a very displeased eye.  
"Well you see that is how women dress in my home. Their sense of modesty has greatly altered, from what is appropriate here." 

She finally grasped it from him and then grabbed her bottom and a towel from her bag. She then placed her things back into the bag and then she picked up her son and proceeded to head between some trees, but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"Leave the kit, go, I shall watch him and you can change in privet." He said matter of factually.

She nodded solemnly and smiled at him thanking him she quickly moved behind some tress she changed quickly but realized she was having a problem, her top was to small. But that was not right it was brand new she tried it on the last time she was home there was no way it didn't fit. Now it was barely covering her.( more like a size c 32 girl wearing a size d 32 not that bad u pervz. ;P ) She moved the towel around her top and decided to keep it tied tighter so she wouldn't pop out. ( lol how many times has that happened? ) She moved back into the clearing and saw him sitting next to Shippo on the bag and smiled.

As she smiled she began to remember Kedes letter. Was he interested in her? Was this his way of telling her? Uhh, great now her head hurt.

"Thank you." 

"You are welcome." He said as he kept watching her.

She blushed at his gaze and nodded, she moved over to the spring after dropping her towel. She made her way into the springs warmer side and made her way into the middle of the spring and settled down on top of a small rock as she tried to relax her sore body.

Man she hurt, her back and breast were sore and she felt as if some one was squeezing them tightly. She just wished it would stop. Was this a side effect of the potion she took? She moaned as her chest began to hurt again her nipples were getting swollen and she felt like she was having cramps in her chest.

The demon lord heard her and looked over to where she was, he noticed her hands were covering her chest and she seemed to be in pain. He figured that the pain might be due to the concoction she had taken earlier started to take effect. She probably didn't realize that she had started to produce milk and believed it was something else. He watched as she dunked under that water and come back up. As she moved back over to where he towel was he could very faintly smell it. At first he was caught off guard by the strange smell but it soon registered in his mind what is was. As he watched her move out of the pool her upper body was out of the water.

She probably doesn't even realize she was leaking milk already.

'Apparently I underestimated the old miko, her potions are quite potent.'

He looked down at the kit sleeping next to him. His yoki was nearly gone if they waited another day the kit would be dead. (Poor shippo) The yoki lord decided to take matters into his own hands (or hand). He carefully undressed the young kit and then took off his own shirt (ok stop drooling you guys) wearing his own pants he moved over to the spring and as quietly as he could entered the pool stalking over to his prey he made sure she could not escape. He watched as she turned around to meet him or yell at him. Her face flushed all the way down to her swollen and enlarged breast.

He placed the kit in her view and stated very calmly. 

"He has no time left and you are leaking milk, you must let him suckle now if you wish him to live."

Kagome didn't hear anything but she did feel his aura as he moved closer to her. She turned around intent on yelling at him for entering the spring while she was still in it but her words were caught in her throat as she looked upon him, his body was perfectly sculpted and with small water droplets adorning his body she could not help her blush. Although his words stopped all train of her thoughts as she heard that her son would die if she did not feed him.

But was he going to stay with her while she did it? Could she do it if he watched? God she would be mortified, but if he decided to stay then she would have no choice. What was she going to do?

So she decided to put the ball in his court. "Will you stay or will you leave if I do?"

At this he stood still not moving no emotions played on his face. He thought what was he going to do? 

Should he stay or should he go?

before any of you flame me fro not finishing i will finish the rest once a single person not myself choses what shall happen. i myself had no real care as to what happened but someone reviewed and now the choice is theres. hope you enjoyed the chapter.

RedRoseRuby


	19. mind made up

Chapter 18

While she held Shippo in her arms she continued to look at Sesshoumaru.

What would be his answer?

Lets stay PLEASE! 

' But . . . what purpose would it serve? She has no more need of us. '

• Don't say that she has plenty of need for us.

'I don't believe we should stay ' 

While this had been going on Shippo's instincts had been working on overload. His body was dying and his yoki sought the sent of milk that it smelled. He knew he was with his mother and began to root around for the source of the milk. His tiny paws tried to move but he was so weak, He moved his head searching for his goal. He was having no luck and began to softly whimper.

Kagome felt his small body move slightly and soon she felt his head move to her breast but because her suite was in the way he could not began to feed. This was very worrisome; she had no idea what to do. She remembered what had happened the fist time he did this, but he had done this himself, she had nothing to do with it. Now she had no idea how to do this by herself.

Look at her she doesn't know how to nurse him. Lets help!

'What! '

Let's help her please.

'Grr.'

If we don't the kit will die. (he said all too seriously)

'Fine you win this time.'

She looked up when she felt the waters move again to see him coming towards her. 'Oh My God what is he doing? '

"You have never nursed before. Correct."

"Yah so."

"HN." 

He said moving behind her. He looked at the strange contraption she wore and as she turned to look behind her at him, he placed his arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"If you wish to keep your modesty do not turn around."

With that she obeyed him and continued looking forward. He did nothing but she could feel his breath upon her neck and back. Making chills run along her body at the closeness they shared. Suddenly she felt her ties of her suite come loose and fall to her sides. He had just untied her bathing suit top.

( gasping ) " what do you think- !!!"

"Silence, I'm going to help you."

"But I-"

She was caught off guard when his hand came up and moved the kit closer to her breast.

"Relax your body. It will not hurt so badly." 

"How can I."

"If you don't relax it will be more painful."

Sighing Kagome concentrated on anything other than what was going on, the thought of playing with her little Shippo came in to mind as he ran in the field and played tag and hid and seek.

As he felt her relax against him, her body resting against his chest his hand moved the pup in her arms closer to her breast and watched as the pup started to move his head again towards the sent of the milk. He moved the kit closer so he began to root again for her breast that would provide the kit with nourishment he needed. Finally he saw as the kits mouth opened of its own accord and clasped onto her breast, and began to suckle.

He felt her go rigged against him, her head moving back into his shoulder as she let out a hiss of pain from his tiny fangs. They stood like that as her body was tensed, she needed to relax or she would be in pain for the rest of the day.

Oh yes, she is completely pressed against us. She is so beautiful, feeding her pup.

'Yes I must admit she is quite stunning.'

He was looking down at her from her neck; he could see her face as it would scrunch up in pain every now and then. Her neck was like a swan the way it laid against his shoulder. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took to try and keep calm as the little kit that laid in her arms used his paws to press against her breast to try and push more of her milk out. 

God she was a vision, feeding her pup, one that was a yoki and not human. This truly was a show of her character she did not care weather the pup was human or not but that he was hers and so she was saving him by allowing him to feed from her.  
No other women would allow this; they would be disgusted to allow a yoki to touch them, even a child. He began to feel her relax more and noticed her legs begin to waver a little.

She's getting tired what do we do? 

'Allowing her to fall would cause harm to both her and the kit. '

Really had no idea. So what do you suggest? 

'Hmph. '

Sesshoumaru moved his arm around her waist and brought her body flush against his. Moving them both together till they reached the area he required. Slowly and very carefully he sat them down with her in his lap. He moved his tail to wrap around them making sure that the kits body was resting on top of it and so that Kagome would not have to continue to hold the kit. 

Kagome's head rolled up to look at Sesshoumaru she stared at him with hazy eyes. She could not help but wondered why he was doing this holding her tired and sore body. She had no idea as to why she was so tired, normally she has seen women breast feed before in her sex-ed class last year and the mom was fine. She was able to do anything she wanted to do afterward. But Kagome was so tired, maybe it was due to the powder? Was it because her body was forced to produce the milk it became tired from the effort.

'Yah ok well go with that.'

Sitting there they both thought of different things. One of the situations that was at hand. While the other was trying not to take the person in front of them.

Please!!!! Look right there there's her neck begging fro attention. Oh PLEASE!!!

' No! GRRR, I won't do it. Not now.'

Maybe later? 

' GRR.'

oh fine, looks she's asleep. She likes us, she really likes us. 

' shut up' 

no not until you start to admit it. 

' what?!' 

admit it, you like her, you want her. 

' why' 

Because you need to, and you know you want to.  
'Fine, if you only shut up!'

yep, just do it. 

'I like her.'

Nope aloud.

'You go too far.'

She's asleep, what's the harm?

Checking the area for anyone who might be listening he sighed.

"I- I think I like her."

Yah, you go me! 

'Now cease your whinnying'

Alright.

With that he was quite and once again asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at her noticing she was indeed asleep with the small kit still suckling. He noticed that the kit was suckling harder to get more milk but was having little success. Using his arm he moved the small kit to her other breast and watched as he once again latched on and began to feed. He sat back and relaxed as he continued to think. Although he kept looking down at her and finally he said more to himself.

"Maybe I don't like her, maybe I-I love her."

Sighing and shaking his head he decided they needed to get out, they had been in to long and it was turning into night. He got them out and decided that they would need to be dry and awake to change. Gathering both their bodies he moved them back on to shore and laid them down on the ground. Gathering hi tail and placing it around them it would dry quickly and keep them warm. While doing so he went and got some wood from the surrounding area to make a fire.

Coming back after a short while he placed the wood accordingly and began a fire. After that was done he noticed the kit had stopped suckling and was sleeping next to his mother. But that wasn't what caught his eye; it was the fact that her clothing top was no longer covering anything. Now it was just fabric barley covering her exposed breast. He could not handle this, no way, sure his beast was calm now but just being around her was hard enough. Now her breast were exposed something had to be done. Grabbing his hiori he walked over to them and covered them both up, as he watched as she snuggled into it and smiled a small smile on her lips. He couldn't help but sigh even in her sleep she was trying to seduce him, she was a wicked little vixen, and yet so innocent. He moved back over to his own side and decided since she was asleep it would be wise to dry his pants. Though he would not get sick easily it was uncomfortable to be sitting in wet pants.

He moved back and over to the trees where he took them off and placed them down next to the fire so they could dry. He sat down next to the closest tree in only his loin cloth. (Drool: D. . . . ) (Tarzan!! ) AS he did he pulled his knee to rest his arm on it as he did he leaned his head on to the tree. Thinking over everything that happened that day he sighed lightly and turned his gaze back to the woman who was sleeping near him. She must be a witch or a sorceress for never before has any creature, yokia or human, ever capture both himself and his beast before like this little human woman.

He remembered the first time he saw her in his fathers tomb, just a few years ago she was standing there unafraid of him, telling him how he had actually tried to kill her. She was always a spit fire when she was defending Inuyasha. But now, now she was calm as if her fire had gone out, as if that dam hanyō had destroyed it when he continually brought her down and then the wolfs lies finished her off. She needed to get away from all of this, to be free once again would surly bring back her fire. But could he let her go if she wanted freedom?

' Grr, why am I thinking of such things she is not mine. I can not simply do whatever I want with her, no matter what I want.'

His gaze once again fell to the sleeping girl. Her hair laid around her on the soft grass shinning from the water as some of it dried. The fire played with her shadow against her face giving her an earth real look. Her small body being swallowed by his hiori, and her arms holding her kit tightly against her chest. She was beautiful he could not deny it and he could not deny he was attracted to her, his love for a human creature.

' no matter how beautiful she is still human, I have finally become my father, being brought down by a human female.'

is that so bad of a tragedy?

'I thought you were going to leave me alone?'

In a minuet, loving someone is not a tragedy in fact it is one of the greatest strengths you can posses. What do you believe allows Inuyasha to wield the tessaiga.

'Do not bring that bastard into this.' 

focus on the question, what allows him to wield tessaiga. 

'He is hanyō, his human blood is what gives him the power. '

But did not father wield the sword as well and he was a diyōkai like us. How was this possible? 

'He created the sword with his fang.'

Why?

'To p- . . . protect his human women from danger. '

Exactly. The sword was crafted to protect his human woman. So why can Inuyasha use it? 

'To protect his human friends. '

So if we were to use it to protect this woman I do believe it will allow us to wield it.

'I see you point. So loving someone can prove as a great strength.'

Correct.

'So loving this woman is not going to be my downfall but my greatest accomplishment.' 

Yes. All you have to do is now love her and show her you do.

'Now go away.'

Yah, yah, yah

With that his voice was gone and he was once aging alone.

Looking over to where she was he watched her sleep, memorizing every detail about her. He knew he could seduce the girl into mating with him, but how was he to get her to love him?

This was going to be a great challenge for him. He stood up and walked back over to his pants, making sure they were dry he placed them on once more and moved back over to her yellow bag.

He needed to find something for her to wear. Finding the green dress she had been wearing for each time they met. Her sent was very strong on it along with the iris that surrounded her when she slept. The dress looked stunning on her but she needed something else. He kept digging and finding different things he had never came across, digging some more he came across some more clothes. He found different things that looked much like she was wearing now, placing them back in the bag he dug until he came across a long looking kimono much like the dress she was wearing earlier only this had a lace around the neck and it felt like a silk material against his skin. The only thing that struck him was it was a little see through. (A silk nightgown.)

He set it aside thinking if he found nothing else he would allow this. He kept digging in her bag looking for something, finding tight looking pants he set them aside as well, there was nothing truly fitting for her to wear.

HE placed the pants back in the bag and looked back at the silk kimono, deciding if he should allow her to wear it or not. He looked back over at her and decided it would be dangerous if that damn wolf were to discover that she was with him if she kept his hiori. He sighed walking over to the sleeping woman; he slowly reached down next to her. He moved her body into his lap making sure the kit was safe within her arms. He watched her curl into his arms as she continued to sleep, he did not want her to wake up but it was getting late in the night and she needed to get back to the meadow area. If the wolf came back and was able to detect the barrier placed around them they would end up in a battle and he could harm her.

Moving his arm a little to try and shift her body and nudge her awake  
He found he was having no luck. Now he was becoming frustrated, he nudged her again but nothing happened. He growled a little hoping to startle her awake still nothing.

'This girl could sleep through an earth quake.'

Sighing he tried one last resort before throwing her into the hot spring. Lowering his head he began to nuzzle her neck and carefully bit on here ear a little. (Not hard mind you but enough to get her attention.)

Kagome who was happily enjoying her rest soon felt something wet and sharp attack her ear. She tried to get ride of it but it came back again. Becoming annoyed she moved to slap it away. However when she did she heard something growl and began to open her eyes. Turning her head a little she came nose to nose with the great lord Sesshoumaru.   
Noticing her hand was on something she shifted her eyes to find her hand placed against his cheek.

'Oh no I just slapped him.'

She cautiously moved her hand away all the while keeping her eyes on him.

He could not believe it, she just slapped him. No women, no man no creature would ever dare in doing so if they wanted to braw breath again. But she did, he was shocked to say the least and growled his frustration. He saw her eyes open and turned her heads to look at him causing their noses to touch.

'Well this is a way to wake her up although I do get a little abused.' 

He saw her eyes widen and then move to her hand on his cheek, seeing her surprise was quite amusing, as he felt her hand move form his face he noticed how carefully she did so.

'She probably believes ill bite her, hahahahaha.'

"I'm sorry." She said softly. While she finished removing her hand.

" hn, you needed to awaken, it is too late for you to continue to stay here any longer. If that wolf comes back and finds you missing he will seek you out. It seems your wolf prince can not get along with out you even though he has no claim."

He stressed the wolf prince part to gauge her reaction, he knew the feeling the mangy wolf had for her but he needed to know what hers were towards him.

"He his not MY wolf prince. All he is towards me is a good friend, THATS ALL." As she too stressed out her own opinion towards the wolf. 

"Then explain to me Kagome as to why he constantly states that you are his."

"Because in his mind I am but I continually tell him I am not his woman. I just don't know how to get him to understand."

'That damn wolf, taking what is not his.'

"Then you must force your decision upon him, telling him is not enough apparently, you must show him you are not his."

"How am I to do that?"

"Do not allow him to assist you in anything, accepting any gifts from him shows you depend on him and are interested in becoming his mate."

"Like the fur pelt he gave me?"

"Yes, the fur represents that he can provide shelter for you by keeping you warm at night."

"I see. Kind of how you retrieved my bag for me.?"  
This stopped him, 'Damn! This woman is too smart for her own good.' She saw him stop and look at her, his breath was brushing against her cheek, their faces were still touching nose to nose. His eyes were calculating and deep as if he could hide all the world secrets in them as she stared. Surely she would loose her self to this man. 

'Oh man what did I get my self into? But I need to know if Keade was right, does he have feelings for me or not? Waite why do I care? I don't like him like that right? Uhggg Now I'm so confused.'

Although she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard him softly speak, his deep baritone voice sounding in her ears as his hair was cascading around them as their lips were so close.

"Yes, like how I brought your bag." He said making goose bumps rise against her flushed flesh. She was shocked at her reaction to so simple a sentence. But did that really mean he liked her?

Noooooooo, right it was just his way of thanking Keade for making the potion. Yeas that's all it was a gesture of payment. She was thinking way too much of this. Deciding she was treading to close to the subject at hand she chose to ask another question. 

"Why do you suppose Koga would want me as his mate? There is nothing special about me, he should mate Ayame. She loves him more than anything else in this world. (sighing, she mumbled) why do they all try and decide my life for me?"

"As to whom do you speak of the wolf or the mutt?"

Sighing once more she answered.

"Both. Inuyasha in the beginning I could understand but after I could defend myself and after destroying Naraku even then he still treated me like a child who would get lost if I did not hold his hand. While Koga decided that I was his and that he needed to protect me. Claming once he destroyed Naraku that he would whisk me away to be his mate. OH joy (sarcastically) Never once would he stop to listen to what I wanted. No mater how much they both deny it they are exactly the same."

"So they control your life, without you. By the wolf bringing you here is also something you did not wish for?"

"Of course not, I did not ask to be brought here. I still don't know where here is." 

"Here as you call it is the wolf's home land, the lands of his forefathers."

"Why would he bring me here?"   
Should he tell her? No it was not the right time, he would allow her to wonder some more maybe she would figure it out and see the wolf's true colors but then again maybe not. He could only hope. 

"That shall be answered in time, but no is the time for you to change and go back to your camp."

She knew better than to argue with him so giving in she sighed and said "Alright."   
Moving to get up she watched as he moved his head back up into his normal sitting position and as he did so she too sat up.

"You should change into something else besides that dress."

He said motioning to her nightgown, looking over to the dress in question she began to blush a deep red.

'Holly hell how did he find that!'

The nightdress lay on the grass next to her bag harmlessly. She had bought it a year ago when her heart still thought she might win Inuyasha but three days after she had bought it Naraku was destroyed and in came Kikyo. Now it had no use but still stayed in her bag at the very bottom. Although there was no way in hell she was going to wear it with Koga and Sesshoumaru around. 

"Y-Yes your right."

He could tell from her blush and surprised look she did not think he would find the garment. However he did, and now there it was. He watched her move from his lap and noticed as she stood; she still held the kit in her arms and saw as his kimono fell from her body. Then came out the two devils he had been trying so desperately to hide, not to mention her body was all but naked to his eyes. He quickly stood and picked up his kimono he moved towards her and he dropped I over her shoulders moving his hand over her stomach barley touching her skin as he took the two ties and tied it snuggly around her waist. He then lowered his head down next to her ear and softly said.

"Kagome, you might want to cover yourself least someone take advantage of your ... situation."

Blushing was becoming second nature to her now, because no mater what, when ever he was around she would blush at his slightest action.

" umm . . . t-thank you."

" hn."

Sighing she looked down at her kit his yōkai was still weak but had improved some from when she last checked. ALL her thoughts were on trying to get his little yōkai back up to a safer point. He was so weak and so small, how was she to even care for him on her own?

But your not alone.

'What?'

He's with us, he's helping us, he's supporting us.

'Yes but who knows for certain.'

He knows. All we have to do is prove if it is real or Keade is losing her mind.

Kagome laughed a little at her won thoughts and noticed as Sesshoumaru stood there watching her. Man he was really hot, but at that moment her face began to turn red once more as she looked at him, standing against the tree, very casually looking at her. His chest was exposed due to her wearing his hiori. His silver hair was laying neatly down his back with a few strands over his shoulder.

Then it set in as to what he had just done, of him telling her of her predicament and his strong hand sliding over her stomach very lightly touching her. His broad chest behind her as she could remember his abs pressed against her back. Her breath came in small pants as the memory washed over her only to end with his voice against her ear.

She could see his smirk now, damn bastard knew what he had done to her and was now smirking at her. She did not doubt she was as red as a cherry.

'So then she has come out of her daze and realized what has happened, how will you react my dear little Kagome.'

His smirk grew as he watched her take in the fact that he was shirtless, she could yell at him if she wanted too, but that was pointless as he saw her blush so hard that it disappeared beneath his hiori.

He decided to help her, she was taking to long.

"My dear Kagome if you don't hurry and place on some appropriate clothing I will be forced to dress you myself."

He was about to laugh, seriously laughed out load at her face. Her expression was undeniably hilarious. Her jaw fell slack and her eyes were the sizes or saucers and all the while he thought she would stay the color red for the rest of her life.

She soon recovered herself, although two parts of her mind were running at the same time. One was screaming at her to get moving at get dressed before he did as he said knowing full well that the demon lord never failed to keep his word. While the other was emphasizing that this was the perfect time to see if he had any felling s for her or not.

Both sides were battling and Sesshoumaru was getting impatient, she had retreated back into her mind. So he made the decision for her and began walking towards her. Standing in front of her he took his arm and wrapped it around her body brining her close to him. This brought her immediately out from her minds battle as she once again turned red.

"W-what, a-are you doing?!"

"You are going to change. As much as I enjoy seeing you in my hiori I can not allow you and the kit to be placed in any unnecessary danger."

"oh, but I can change myself."

She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but found it harder than it looked. His body was flushed against hers and his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist.

"But my dear, you had you chance now I must do it."

"Bu- but." 

"Shsss . . . I don't bite remember."

His tail came around and took the place of his arm around her body. His now free hand moved it back over to the tie of the hiori and undid it with a flick of his wrist. It opened up and allowed him a beautiful look at her breast. He looked back at her and kept his eyes looked with hers. He realized his one biggest mistake; he could not trust himself that she would return to her camp a virgin if he continued down this path. He was thankful that she did not feel or take notice of his pulsing length along his leg as his himikas (? Pants) hid it well. He needed a way out ad quickly thought of one.

"yYou have a choice now, will you stay or will you go."

He watched her, his question held so many meanings but the answer was so simple. Stay or go, what would she do?

Stay or go. That was simple she would go, no way was she about to let him dress her. Although as she moved to leave she caught hold of his eyes, they were so different from before. Filled with many things she had never seen in him, she was afraid to name them for fear that she might discover a hidden truth.

" ill go now, but I will come back." 

Hopping that would help some she moved away from him to her bag and grabbed something out of it. Taking Shippo with her she disappeared behind a tree and soon came back latter wearing her green dress.

She saw him looking at her, as she placed her suite back in the bag she started to explain.

"Koga would as where I got my bag and I can't lie to him he would detect it and your sent. This is safer, for now."

"You are right." 

Accepting his hiori as she handed it back to him he decided he had stayed too long and needed to leave before anything else was to happen. As he began to make his way towards the barrier he felt her eyes barring into his back, just as he reached the rim of the barrier he turned around at looked at her once more.

"Don't forget every three hours, you must feed him. The potion should last for about a week but by then he should be better. Good luck Kagome." 

"Waite. When will you be back?!"  
That stopped him; she wanted him to come back?

He said nothing but continued walking off until should could no longer see him and finally till she could no longer feel his aura. She sighed as she placed Shippo down on the grass for a moment as she gather up her bag and all her belongings she looked around till she found what she was looking for. A small hole at the base of one of the surrounding trees, she quickly stashed her bag in to it and placed a barrier round in case any small creatures found it or better yet if Koga or one of the wolves found it.

Making her way back over to Shippo she gathered him up and began walking towards the camp in the meadow. All the while her brain was fogged with thoughts on the mighty demon lord and what had transpired between then tonight. He should her emotions she was sure nobody saw and how he held her in his arms the way his voice sounded and his body, oh god his body the way it felt against her own in the spring and while she laid in his lap.

Her mind was so full that she barely even noticed she made it back to camp if it wasn't for the wolf's left behind welcoming her back from her very long bath. She smiled down at the as she laid Shippo down next to her on the warm black fur. She notice a bundle of wood stacked next to the small pit she had made a dead rabbit next to it. The wolves were very kind to think of her when they hunted, they even brought back sticks to help her cook her meat.

Soon after she had started her fire and eaten her meal she was ready to go to sleep but soon she felt something wet upon her dress. As she looked down she saw that her breast were leaking milk and that Shippo's yōkai could smell it and was trying to seek it out. Soon Sesshoumaru's word ht here like a ton of bricks.

"Don't forget every three hours, you must feed him."

Damn this was going to be a long night. 

Damn this was going to be a long night.  
Yah I finally finished a new chapter please tell me what you thought of it. I took all of what you said and I will continue to take any suggestions you may have for me. Thank you and please do read rate and review. Oh yes any don't forget about the annual awards that are coming up I already placed in my votes so don't forget to do yours.  
love you all   
RedRoseRuby


	20. can this be real

**__**

Chapter 19 can this be real?

Dream or reality you can lose yourself to both. Just make sure you leave a trail of breadcrumbs to find your way back.

As Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground below him he looked up at his home, Sesshoumaru's castle was based from western designs that his father had seen. Although his father being the great military general that he was, it was also able to withstand any offensive attack and retaliate with a greater defense. The castle walls were not made of logs or weak plaster. But of stone, and been reinforced over many years.

The castle was surrounded by three large walls enclosing around each other till they finally reached the castle itself. As he approached the gates he waited for a brief moment while the guards stationed there opened the massive stone doors, the family crest chiseled on it of a crescent moon. He entered the gates and followed the walk way towards the next door. (looks like castle from curse of the golden flower, check it out.)

The only thing that bothered him about the fortress he called home was that the barrier his grandfather had erected over the area of their homeland was so strong not even he could fly through it. Instead he had to walk to each door. As he made his way through the last two doors, he quickly made his way through the courtyard and towards the many stairs that lead up to reach the castle. He flew up and over them in a single leap and waited as the last large stone doors were open.

He entered the castle and looked around a moment at the room he entered unlike the other lords castles made of wood and had shoji doors Sesshoumaru's was built with green marble flooring and large walls with pictures on the walls of his family heritage. The entryway spoke of nothing else but wealth and respect for the family that lived in the palace.

He heard Rin and Jaken in another part of the garden, nodding his head for his approval he made his way to his study. Walking down the long pathway and taking many turns he arrived at a handsome wooden door with his crests on it. Pushing the door open he walked in and pushed it closed, walking over to his desk he sat down on his large western style chair.

Looking at his scrolls scattered along his desk he sat back and let out a long sigh, as his only place of solitude. This room held many of his secrets, when he could no longer hold the weight of his lands on his shoulder. This was his retreat his only place to relax. Unfortunately his retreat was becoming more and more of a home now. If the walls could talk they would probably be dead by now if they dared to tell what went on behind the door.  
His many hours of pacing, trying to dispel his stress and to clear his mind. For his mind has been plagued day and night about a vexing young miko. He placed his head in his hands, massaging his temples while trying to calm his senses. Her sent still clung to his shirt, the image of her body haunted his mind. All he could think of was ripping that so called bathing suite off her body and pound recklessly into her. (yes he is a horny bustard)

"Uhhh." He needed a cold bath.

He began to stand when there was a knock on his door and a shrill shriek from his retainer, franticly calling out his young wards name about. Sitting back down he calmed himself and called forth the little girl, waiting patiently outside.

"Come Rin."

The large door opened slowly as the little girl pushed with all her strength to be able to squeeze threw as she did the pushed it back in place. As she finished she bounded up to her lords desk and smiled brightly at him.

"Welcome back lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin." Nodding his head slightly as he acknowledged her. "Did you behave?"

"Of course my lord, but Jaken was being mean again, he did not want to play with Rin."

"Hmm." And again nodding his head all throughout her small speech of what had acquired while he was gone. Soon he could smell the toad running towards his office, his stench of moss and dead grass was very unpleasing to him especially when it was mix with his sweat from trying to find the little girl.

As the closer he got the louder his shrill became, "Rin! Rin where are you?!"

Rin stopped speaking as her eyes became wide, realizing the toad was on his way here. Quickly she darted around muttering a bout a place to hide from the "Meany" toad.

"Lord Sesshoumaru help Rin hide." She said happily and used her oh so adorable puppy eyes. (Yes ladies we all know them and use them. Don't lie to yourselves)

Could anyone say not withstand the eyes? Sighing and nodding his head, he raised his arm and motioned for Rin to come to him. Running to his side he placed her on his left side and hid her behind the fabric from his left sleeve. (Remember missing arm!) As soon as she was situated the soft knocking on the door came as Jaken made his presence known, followed by a timid voice.

"m-my lord, may I enter?"

Looking down at his ward, he sighed again, knowing his quiet time was going to be disturbed.

"My lord . . . "

"Enter Jaken!"

Once again the door slowly opened fully to revel a distraught little toad. As Jaken entered he closed the door again, keeping his head bowed he made his way over to the desk and told his lord what was needed to be said.

"My lord, this lowly servant is very pleased to see you are back and well . . . my lord has missed much in his absence. The little human girl Rin has been most unseating. Running around and entering your office and personal chambers while you were away. The child claimed to be looking for you but this loyal servant new better. She was trying to harm my lord's things, but thins Jaken made sure she did not enter your chambers again." He said smiling at his work.

"What did you do to ensure such a thing? As keeping Rin from entering my room?"

"Hu? OH-Yes I told her if she ever entered your rooms again I would send her away with the rest of the filthy humans. It scared the girl back to her room."

As he said once again smiling like a fool. Sesshoumaru was not pleased. Standing up he Kept Rin hidden behind his hanging sleeve and began to speak making sure Rin was keeping up with him.

Jaken before you tell Rin such a thing you might want to consider your health."

"my health?" now his smile was gone and he was starting to rethink his position.

"yes, because Jaken if you once again attempt to make such threats again it will be you who leaves with the humans. Is that clear?"

"y-yes my lord."

"hn." He circled Jaken and as he was walking back to his chair he heard a gasp come from the toad. Turning his head he saw the toads moth open and his finger pointing accusingly at Rin as she still clutched to her lords fabric.

"m-my lord!"

"Yes."

"T-Th… Rin is."  
Lifting his sleeve with his hand he acted as if it was the first time he had seen Rin.

"Hello Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Rin go and sit."

"ok."

"Jaken, go find something to do."

"But my lord. I-"

"NOW!"

With that the little toad scurried out of the room closing the door as he left. Sesshoumaru did not move to sit till he could no longer smell the toad. Taking his seat again he motioned for Rin to come to him. As she did so happily, he lifted her into his lap and said.  
"Rin why were you in my room?"

"Because I wanted to know if you were home."

"I see, next time Rin please stay out of my room and study unless I say you may enter is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She said eyes downcast and a small frown upon her face. Soon her head came shooting up again another smile plastered on her little lips and she began asking new questions.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what happened to the little fox boy? You remembered the one that was sick? Where is he? Is he ok now? Did you find his mommy? Can I see him? Can we g-. . . "

At this point he had heard enough his ears were ringing from her excitement. Placing his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking he took a breath and then removed his hand.

" Rin the little kit was very sick he needed a lot of help to get better or else he would have died. I took the kit to his mother yes and now he is doing better. He seemed to be getting stronger but he is still very sick so I do not believe this would be the best time to visit him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but when he gets better can we visit him?"

"We will see."

"Ok. Umm, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Will you play with me in the gardens? Please?"

Sighing he nodded his head only to receive a happy laugh erupt from the small girl on his lap. He watched as she jumped off his lap and grabbing his hand dragged him out of his study and down the hall towards the northern garden entrance.

He followed the little girl down the halls and finally reached the door to the northern garden entrance. He watched as she let go and pushed the doors open to a world of winter.

There were four main gardens in his home each one in respect for the four territories. Every one had its special quality; the northern garden was filled with snow and flowers that could grow in the weather. There were Camellia's of all colors reds and pinks filled the ground as Hellebore's hung from their bushes. The sent radiating off from the honeysuckle trees caressed him as he walked farther into the garden.

AS he fallowed Rin's foot prints he came across the sent of irises. Stopping at the oh so familiar sent he looked around his mind pulling images of the miko feeding her pup and of her bathing. Looking for where the sent came from he found only the flowers just starting to bloom. He sighed at himself and forced the thoughts from his mind.

The other gardens also held their own qualities as the eastern garden it would rain almost everyday and tulips, lilies, hibiscus and Pink amaryllis covered almost every inch of the ground. The pounds were littered with water lilies and Lilly pads. As well as the occasional frog that inhabited the ponds. The eastern garden was his mother's favorite he remembered as she would tend to her little Lilly of the valleys.

The garden in the west was sunny and bright the temperature was normal for any day. The trees were covered in magnolias and the cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom. As well as the Japanese camellias, there bright red color would be showing all over the garden. Although the most interesting flower he had in all his gardens were in there as well. It was the passion flower which was the oddest one he had ever seen in his life. His father had found it centuries ago and brought it back to there garden were he helped it grow into a long vine that cover nearly a whole side of the wall and its blossoms continued to grow. (Seriously this one is weird)

Finally the last garden of the south held that of the jasmine bushes. The weather there was always difficult to predict on day the winds would be blowing strongly then the next it would be sunny and another it would rain. He was amazed any of the plants that lived there still existed. The heart flowers there he was sure they would be gone for if into for the strong oaks that protected them from the weather.  
As they continued walking through the wonders environment, Sesshoumaru thought back on what a cured between him and the little miko had.  
'I was almost able to taste her; she was so close to me, if I had not held back my beast she would be with me now. Instead I left her to the hands of that damn wolf.'  
He took a seat on a bench nearby while he watched his ward and continued with his musings.

'That damn wolf if he didn't take her to his ancestral ground, I would be able to take her away from him. But that wolf is too sly for his own good, it will get him into trouble, much like it has now. '

Can we not go back to our wonderful women? Please, (whine) I will behave myself, or at least try to.

'I thought I placed you back in your place.'

you did but since you are so wrapped up in a certain women, I was able to slip free.

'Fine than I shall simply place you back in your pit.'

stop, I promise to be quiet, just don't place me back in that black pit.

'Grrrr. . . very well. Do not disturb me or else I will force you back into the pit.'

agreed

'Hn . . . now that wolf wishes to have her believe he was her savior so she will feel obligated to stay with him. When he was the one to in fact kidnap her and take her away from her companions. He has so far to my knowledge not told her the truth of her reasons with being with him. And he seems to be intent on keeping it that way. Hnn . . . '

The kit.

'What did I tell you?'

Yes but, you must understand.

'Understand what?'  
Do not tell you are that blind you are supposes to be the smart one.

'Get on with it.'

Fine, the kit knows the truth.

'Your point'

Won't the kit tell his mother, what truly happened to her, not intentionally of Corse and destroy the wolf's plan because he is so innocent in this and wants to know why she had left.

'And by destroying the wolf's plan she will run from his lands and will be free game.'

you miss the point, if the kit knows the truth and the bastard wolf knows it too, do you honestly think the wolf will allow the kit to live, or make sure the kit will never say anything to his mother?

'No honorable male would dare harm a child to ensure his place with a female.'

Ah but he has already shown his worth by kidnapping her than lying to here and keeping all truth hidden. He is not worthy to have her.

'This is true; I believe you have a valid point. However I see no immediate danger to the kit, as long as he is still delirious or somewhat ill. Kagome will not allow the kit out of her arms of sight for a long time. (Chuckles at himself)'

Yes I do believe you are right. As long as he does not leave her side the kit shall live. But what if the kit steals away from her and the wolf takes him?

'Well then I shall be there if the wolf does.'

Then let's go back now

'Calm down the kit is in no immediate danger we shall wait a week till we leave, Rin must be looked after. '

fine

With that Sesshoumaru continued to sit and with as his little ward play in the fields.

As Kagome cleaned up from another feeding she washed her breast very carefully,  
for they had become very sore and tender from Shippos feedings. Because Shippo was full grown his teeth would pierce her when he would suckle.

She placed her wash cloth on one of the rocks protruding from the water, to reach for a bottle of shampoo, after she lathered up her hair she washed her hands and moved over to Shippo who was asleep on the bank. Unwrapping him from Sesshoumaru's sash, she cradled him in her arms and floated back into her previous spot on her rock, taking her hand she grabbed the suds from her hair and placed it in his own hair. Lathering up her hand again, she then proceeded to wash his small body. Not knowing when she will be able to get her hands on shampoo, she wanted to make the most of it.

AS she rinsed his little body and cleaned his hair, she watched for any signs of awakening. She missed her lively son, who would play games and make life easier to bare.

Making sure he was clean and soap free she carried him over to the towel that was laid out and wrapped him up in its fluffiness. She watched as he turned on his tummy face facing her as he continued to sleep. She moved back into the water and began to rinse out her hair. As she finished she went to grab her brush and moved back into the water. She then began to brush out her tangles and let herself relax a little and her mind wanders on subjects, other than Shippo.

'Oh god what a few days. I wonder what the gang is doing. Especially Sango' She was her sister and best friend, she missed her dearly, she wished she could share this hot spring with her, Sango would love it. She also thought about the recent actions of a cretin wolf. When he came back the other day she was already asleep with her son in her arms.

Koga had awakened her up by shaking her shoulders and calling her name. When she opened her eyes she noticed he was staring intently at her breast, his face so close he could have easily eaten her.

"Kagome . . . why . . . why does your um-uh (cough) you chest smell of milk? I thought you needed these herbs from the old women to make uh, to make you make milk?"

He said uncomfortably, his face still very close to her chest.

She slightly blushed at the closeness of his face with her chest; memories of a certain tall and shirtless tiayokia came to mind. His touches and his words, soon she began to blush from her thoughts , remembering his small touches and the closeness of his body pressed against hers. Soon her thoughts began to wander further into a more dangerous area.

Koga lifted his head away quickly from her chest and looked at her then began to walk away from her. He stopped short a few feet away and turned his head back to look at her and then taking a deep breath he moved back to her side placing the small bundle of herbs by her furs. Standing up he began to speak once more.

" um Kagome you um well I guess your body must be responding to your kits needs. So I might have to keep away from you for a while before anything get out of hands right? Hahaha."

With that he began to walk away again to the rim of the flower field and laid down to go to sleep.

Sighing at her thoughts she moved from her set in the water to the other side placing hair brush down next to her other things. Kagome could not understand why he reacted like that and tried to clear her mind from that subject as well. However as her mind drifted from one male it soon found its way to another. This time one with long silver hair and a very well built chest, and that very well built chest pressed against her, his hand around her waist and touching her breast softly. Soon she felt her body begin to heat up as her thoughts continued. Soon she began to lightly massage her full breast coxing some of the left over milk from them. As she felt the warm milk fall from her, she stopped her ministrations and looked at what she was doing. Blushing at her own actions she dunked herself into the waters and quickly emerged, pushing the water from her face and running her fingers through her hair. Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm her self down.

"ok I think I need to stop thinking about him.(growning) ooooo, what am I doing.  
Why can't I stop thinking about him. He was just helping me, nothing more nothing less."

But the way he looked at us and the way he touched us, oh man the way he touched us. Didn't you feel how he held us, tenderly and yet strong as if he never wanted to let go. How his eyes drew us into another world were only the two of us mattered. Keade was right about him. She always is right about things and now is not the time to doubt her. Especially when there is a chance that we could have another shot at love.

" but how do I know what is real and what is not after being through so much with Inuyasha and having to rebuild my heart all over again I just don't know If I can let it be broken again. I mean why would Sesshoumaru ever want to be with a human let alone one who is nothing but a copy of a woman from the past."

but he doesn't see that, don't you get it? Sesshoumaru never liked the stupid bitch. So he does not see her he see's us.

"this is not something that I will decided over night I need time. Lots of time."

agreed but at least give him a chance.

(sighing) Kagome swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out wrapping herself in another fluffy towel, drying herself off thoroughly she then sat down by the spa's edge using the water as a makeshift mirror. Brushing her hair out once more she tried to relax her body.

"great another long night, I just hope this time Koga won't try and sniff me again."


	21. good morning

_**Chapter 20 good morning **_

Good morning to you, good morning to you, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too. Something my mom would tell me every morning I got up to go to school thought it was funny and well here it is. Hope you like the new chapter sorry for keeping you waiting so long my loyal fans. So without much further ado her is my gift to you.

Dream sequence Shippo

Fog clouded his mind; he could not see anything or hear anything. All he could feel was warmth surrounding him, embracing and keeping him safe. He was tired and didn't want to wake up but he wanted to keep the warmth around him. And at some time it disappears to be replaced with a wave of fringed ice. He wanted to embrace the warmth and never allow it to leave him. He was so deep in the world of darkness that when the light tried to creep into his minds eye he ran from it fearing what it meant. Never knowing that it was a way out.

Sesshoumaru walked the halls of his home at night never looking up at the moon watching his every move. One thing was on his mind the one thing that would never leave his mind since he left the girl who had stolen his heart away. And the one who was in danger; a young boy who could not yet defend himself and presently at the moment in deep self healing sleep.

He knew that all demons could do it , when their bodies were close to death or seriously injured they would go into a sleep, at which time their bodies would rest and heal themselves. Why he himself had had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing such a thing, being in a world of complete blackness only ever being able to feel the world around him and never being able to truly experience the beauty of nature. It was almost three days that he was lost in the blackness, and that was never something that he wished to experience again. He could only imagine what the poor kit was suffering now being in that darkness for so long.

How long had the kit been alone for now? A week, a day, a month, he could not fathom what the kit could be feeling or thinking if the poor little thing would even be able to handle coming back into the true nature of the world or if the darkness had already frightened the poor kit. If so he would help the little one, for he the most feared tiyoki in the world was also afraid, yes afraid, of ever going back into that bottomless pit of never-ending darkness.

He sighed coming out of his thoughts and looking at his surroundings he had ended up in the older part of his home. It was still kept clean incase any guest were to be kept in the spear rooms available here which was rare unless there was a formal event in which he had to invite more people then he wanted to. He continued to walk down the halls only to stop again to look up at his constant companion, the moon had never left his side all night. It followed him wherever he went and watched over him in his struggle.

can we go see her now? It has been a few days and I need to feel her again please.

' we saw her only four days ago I think you can wait a little longer to see her she needs to have some time to her self so that she and the kit will be able to bond together. We do not need to intrude on her solitude. '

so we must leave her alone but that dam wolf may see her every day while we are forced to see her in shadow and only when she is alone.

' what do you suggest we do? Hmm walk into the meadow in broad daylight and say I'm here to whisk you away before the wolf force you to marry him? I think not.'

well I wouldn't do it like that but I would go to her and tell her what the wolf is planning so that she may escape before its too late and she has to mate with the wolf.

' would she believe me? Even if I did tell her would she believe me?'

why would she have any doubt, you have never given her any reason not to believe you so why do you worry then we can bring her here and she can be our mate.

' she would not appreciate the fact that I'm trying to save her from one beast to only place her in danger of another.'

your too cynical in thinking, think how happy she will be when we tell her of what the wolf was planning.

' I shall think on this longer and make my decisions tomorrow how is that? '

fine be that way.

"sigh"

He moved away from the window and started back towards his chambers to place himself in a dreamless state of sleep. However his dreams would not be a savior tonight but more of a tormentor for all it would provide was images of her. Her breast, her body against his, how her face looked against the glow of the moon and how she moaned when he would touch her. He was not going to sleep much tonight.

Kagome awoke in the morning to the sounds of the wolves running around her in the field. The flowers around her still held there bloom and the trees never seemed to loose their leaves. As if the place she dwelled was under a sleeping spell so that the meadow would never grow, would never die.

She stood up and was careful to make sure that Shippo was still sleeping and that he was fine where she laid him. Stretching her sore body she looked around her to see the two brothers sitting together by the fire pit in the clearing talking and eating something she could not tell.

Making sue that Shippo was safe and in no danger of rolling out of the bed she had fashioned out of the bear skin she dusted of her dress and made her way over to the two brothers to join in on the food.

" good morning Hakkaku, Ginta , how are you?"

"fine thank you sister, how did you sleep?" asked Hakkaku

" fine thank you though I'm still worried about Shippo he hasn't woken up yet and I can feel that his aura has grown stronger lately but I'm so scared he will never wake up." she said accepting a piece of the meat form Ginta that was roasting on the fire.

"Don't worry sister he will wake up soon, it has been what almost a week?" asked Ginta

" well six days since I found him tomorrow will be a week. I cant take this any more 'not to mention I'm almost running out of milk to feed him' what can I do?"

"nothing more than you are already doing, don't worry so much the kit will come back to you soon it was been enough time for him to heal so he should be coming out of it any day now." Hakkaku offered as she ate her meal.

Sighing again Kagome merely nodded and ate her meal in silence till she noticed a missing party member.

"where's koga?"

"oh well he went to check on the clan in the mountains he sends his regrets but there has been some attacks there lately and he needed to investigate ." Ginta said.

"I understand he needs to protect his pack. No problem, um do you guys mind I explore the valley more I have never one beyond the meadow and I wanted to see what else is around here?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea sister it might not be safe for you to go wondering around here by yourself we'll come with you. So you don't get lost k?" said Hakkaku koga would not be happy if she started wondering around and found the palace and started asking questions that would surly make her fun away and they did not want to be on koga's bad side.

"but I thought the valley here was safe and there was no danger that's why he brought me here. Right?"

"uhh, well, yes but you see if you get lost then we wont know and its such a big valley, if we accompany you then it will be easier to get back here before dark reaches. So how about it? Hm? " Ginta said hopefully

Kagome looked at him suspiciously, " sure, but I'm not so sure anymore about it ill just go take a quick walk in the forest, ya know get some fresh air. Ok." with that she got up placing her stick into the fire and walked over to where Shippo was still sleeping.

Picking him up she started into the forest only to be stopped by the voice of Ginta

"sister when do you believe you ill return? Koga will be not be coming back tonight and we were told to make sure that you were taken care of."

Huffing out a breath of annoyance she turned on her friends. "I'll come back when I come back. My god you act like I'm a child. I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

With that said she stomped into the forest muttering about stubborn and overprotective wolves the whole time.

While she left two blown over wolfs sitting there with their mouth touching the floor. (not really) she was right though they were being too overprotective hell she was fine on her own she defatted Naraku herself and here they were as if a single breeze would destroy her. Well it was more their own lives they were more worried for, being selfish was never a trait either demon liked but if she got hurt Koga would take it out on them and that was something neither wished upon their heads.

Sighing they both watched as she entered the forest and heard her muttering about them till she stopped talking or she was too far to hear anymore they did not know witch came first. They just merely sat there and continued to eat their meal the others coming to join them and settle down till their sister came back.

&(&(&((&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

Kagome walked till she reached the pool and placed Shippo down and dragged off her dress. She was sick of the thing, yes she still liked the dress very much but wearing it for so long was enough. Kneeling down to the spring she began washing it again and after she finished she hung it on the branch that served as her dryer. Moving over to the tree that hid her bag she reached in and pulled out the yellow monstrosity. Opening it up she began to dig threw it till she found what she wanted.

Her jeans her wonderful blue jeans and a white tee-shirt smiling at a new change of clothes she also pulled out a new pair of underwear that she had not worn in a while and a different braw so that the black one she was wearing would not show threw the shirt. Quickly changing she the proceed to wash her bra and underwear as well and hung them on the same branch as her dress. She had been doing this almost anytime she could, she like having a change of clothes even if she did have to resort to changing back into her dress before she went back to camp.

Placing her bag back into the tree's trunk she gathered Shippo into her arms and placed a concealing spell over her clothes so no one or something could take them. After making sure all was done she began her walk, making sure that Shippo was secure in her arms she let her mind wonder. Manly on one subject in particular.

' how long has it been since I've seen him? Hmm I think its been almost four days now. Oh maybe what if after our last meeting he thought I was too forward. But then again he hates humans, so I guess its only natural that he wont be coming back. Grr what was I thinking. How could a demon like him be feeling anything for a human female like me.'

Sighing she continued walking down the path her feet were taking her. However her thoughts were different from what her mind was playing throughout her head. All she could see was how he touched her the way he made her feel when his hands brushed her stomach and his voice when he spoke to her before he left.

" oh god" she hadn't even realized she was breathing heavily and had stopped walking. She looked around realizing she had wondered off the path she normally took. The are she found herself in was different from the normal scene of the forest around her. Her the forest tress were loosing their leaves the ground was missing grass in some areas and there were no flowers in sight. It looked like if this part of the valley was alive like the world beyond the mountains.

She heard the sound of birds and small animals and sent her senses outward to see if she could detect anything dangerous. When her senses came back she felt it was safe to continue. And allowed her mind to take her again.

" he never did say when he was going to come back or even that he was ever coming back. Oh god what did I do?"

don't think like that of course he is coming back. Just have a little faith in him.

"why? Why would he come back, he has no reason to. I think keade is crazy for ever thinking that Sesshoumaru would hold any feelings for me. "

now, now don't give up hope. I never knew you cared if he did come back or not.

" I never said that I was ,well I , . . . " she had no response why did she care if Sesshoumaru came back or not. She was not his keeper and he had a right to come and go as he saw fit. But oh god did she miss his company.

"that's it! that's why I care I miss his company. "

"He was the only one here who saw me as a person and not something that needed constant care. He saw me as a woman, he made that quite clear as the held her and the way looked at her body with something keen to lust or desire in his eyes. "

is that the only thing you saw in his eyes nothing else?

" what else am I suppose to be looking for ? Love? In the eyes of the most powerful and the human hating Sesshoumaru? You truly are insane to think Sesshoumaru could ever feel that way towards me his half brothers wench. "

he did not see us as that the last time he came. No he saw us as what we are, a free woman with no one to call her own but the child we hold in our arms.

She looked down at her little boy in her arms and realized she could hear his tummy growling . Sighing she looked for a nice place to sit down, seeing up a head a river that looked like it headed back to her camp deciding that was as good a place as any she moved towards it only to sit down by a tree and began to lift up her shirt to reveal her clad breast that was still larger than normal as it was spilling over her bra . Shifting Shippo so that he was face to face with her breast she pulled down the rest of the fabric allowing the kit to latch onto her swollen nipple and drink hungrily from her breast god if they got any bigger she would have to say she turned from a C to an double D. Something she wasn't too interlay thrilled with, soon she could feel Shippo pulling harder on her breast, and hissed as he nipped her drawing not only milk but a little of her blood as well. His paws came up as he uncannily started pressing down on her breast in search for more milk.

She knew she was running low on milk and her body had been trying to produce more but was lacking since it was not used to making it before she drank the potion Sesshoumaru gave her. Sighing at her thoughts of him she decided she should make the kit switch breast so he could continue feeding.

&)&)&)&)(&)(&)(&()&)(&)(&)(&()&)(&(&(&(&(&(&(&

He could feel the warmth flow into his mouth and threw his body it felt so nice. He wanted more and more he reached out to grab at what ever it was only to feel his hand hit the source of warmth that surrounded him. He suckled harder on what ever was feeding him but soon the warm flow was begging to stop and he was having none of that, not when it was so good. He nipped and suckled harder felling the flow return a little he also tasted something sweet and tangy with power laced in it . It gave him a shock threw his system and it seemed to make the darkness around him start to recede. He wanted more of it .

He could feel more now than just warmth he felt something warm and soft against his face he could feel arms holding him securely. He could also hear again it was soft but he could hear it birds and the sound of water near by. He wanted to see but he felt the warmth pulling away he reached for it his only thought was to get it back. He needed it, he wanted that power back he could feel it strengthening his senses and making the darkness around him go away. He did not want to be in the darkness anymore he wanted to see his mommy and play in the sun again.

He felt the softness and warmth against him again and he could feel the warmth flow back into him again. Only this time it did not hold any of the power in it as it did before but he still suckled and soon he could smell the sent of something so familiar to him that he had to think through his foggy mind where it was from. It was a mixture of lavender and iris's. he could not mistake it was his mommy the lavender that always held to her sent never faltered but although the cherry blossoms that were usually mixed with her sent changed into that of iris's now that he thought of it he could smell the irises more strongly than anything else around him.

He wanted to see his mommy after being lost for so long he needed her. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt so bad. The light seemed to burn, but he was determined to see her. He tried again, this time he did not close them as quickly he tried to get used to the light but it still hurt. He began blinking to get the use of his eyes again. He looked around him and saw his mother up above him her eyes fixed on something in front of her. He wanted her attention on him! He saw her mouth move to whisper something but he could not hear her. He needed her attention dam it and he was going to get it, he then took notice that he was suckling from her breast and realized that's what was the warmth that kept him company in the dark. It was also where the power came from, he felt bad for what he was about to do but readied himself for it. He bit down on her again and soon tasted the sweet metallic taste again as it seeped into his mouth his eyes never leaving her face as she let out a hiss and looked down at him.

He could see so many things go threw her eyes but the on that got him was her love and joy for him. He then heard her speak his name and all was right in the world as far as he was concerned. His mommy was with him.

&((&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&

Kagome lifted Shippo and moved him away from her breast and lowered him to her lap unfolding her bra on the other breast she replaced him and she watched as he latched on. She sighed and looked into the area around her, she felt something around her. She could feel a concealment spell around the person who was walking around. More or less towards her direction. She readied herself in case it was dangerous but she could something familiar about the presence.

She waited till she could feel the presence coming closer and closer till the tall figure showed themselves. She gasped as she looked and saw who it was that was standing in front of her right now. Saying his name barley above a whisper she watched as he continued to walk forward.

She felt Shippo bite her again and looked down to make sure he was alright. As she looked down to check on him she noticed that he was looking at her. His eyes wide and aware of what was going on. All she could do was smile down at her son who had awaken after his long sleep. She could feel Sesshoumaru's presence move closer to her as she continued looking down at the one thing that mattered to her most right now.

" Shippo, my little boy."

She watched as he kept his eyes on her, and then close them only to continually suckle from her. Soon tears formed into her eyes as she looked up at Sesshoumaru only to stare directly into his face. She had not noticed when he had kneeled down in front of her and was looking from Shippo to her. She felt the tears run down her cheeks only to be stopped by a clawed finger as it brushed against her cheek. Looking up into his eyes again she could not help herself she lunged her body into his holding on to him for all she was worth, whiled she cried her happiness into his chest. Making sure not to squash her son.

)&)(&()()(&)(&)(&()&()&(&(&())())()((&(&(&(&(&(&(

Sesshoumaru had decided early this morning that he was going to tell her and he was going to tell her in the light of day so nothing would be hidden by the shadows of darkness. He started towards the hot springs but soon realized that her sent drifted off into another part of the forest. He followed it till he found her here, sitting in front of the tree her breast exposed to the world while she fed the kit on the other one. He was so mesmerized by the way she was looking that he almost never notice the kits sudden rise in yokia or noticed when his eyes locked on to his mothers.

He quickly made his way over to her knowing this was going to be a very emotional thing for her and he was right. He was never more confused then when her tears started to come froth and she lunged into his arms. He did not know what to do, so he did the only thing that felt right he embraced her back. Holding her close to him as he rubbed her back waiting for her to stop crying. He did not like the smell of her tears marring her sent. Soon her tears stopped and she pulled back from him.

She looked into his eyes and soon began speaking.

"Sesshoumaru he woke up! He woke up! Oh thank god he woke up." she said laughing and whipping away tears at the same time.

He looked at her and felt the greatest urge to smile back at her and join her in this happy moment , but that was all shattered when she let out a small "ow" and looked down again. Only to see blood from where the kit was still sucking. He moved to sit her back against the tree and moved his tail to cradle the kit while his hand came up to dislodge him from her breast.

Once he had managed to get the kit free he took note of how red and large the nipple was from the kits sucking. Still holding the kit safely in his tail he helped Kagome to stand up and walked her over to the waters edge where she could freshen up. Making sure that the kit was still secure in his tail he placed him on the ground and wrapped him up in the reaming fur.

Turning his attention back on the woman besides him he took notice that she was still bleeding slightly from the cut the kit had made. Looking at her face he realized she had not even taken her eyes of her son as he placed him in-between them. He wanted her to take care of herself first the kit was fine he only needed a few moments to gather himself so he could rejoin the outside world. So he spoke to her calling her name, but even that didn't seem to get her attention, but something centrally did. He took note of her actual appearance.

Her shirt had been pulled up resting just on top of her breast, he could see the white fabric of something that resembled the bathing suite she had worn on their last meeting; being held under her breast.

' probably to allow the kit to feed.' he thought as he continued to stare at his unaware prey.

He took note that she was wearing what looked like tight fitting hamakas (sp? Pants) they were blue in color and seemed to act like a second skin on her. He liked them but he liked how her dress would allow him to see her toned and tanned legs. His eyes turned back to her face. She was still looking down at the boy she seemed to be in an almost shock state .

Her hair was loose and farming her face her lips were full and her cheeks were flushed. God she was a vision, he then caught sent of the blood that was still hanging from her breast and had made a small path down her skin. He just could not help himself, her blood was calling to him. He did the only thing he could, whispering her name again as his head came down to gently lick the blood that had made a river of red down her skin.

Following the small river with his tongue till he came to her nipple where he greedily took as much as he could it to his mouth. He could hear her moans and sharp intakes of breath as he did this. He ran his tongue over her nipple feeling the softness from it and began tugging on it a little trying to gage her reaction from this. What he did not expect was for a little bit a milk to start coming forth from his ministrations, a little surprised by this he simply realized that it should have been expected after all her breast were being used quite often by the kit.

Swallowing the warm fluid he thought with an inside laugh that it was quite tasty( so sue me I have no idea if it s good or not but he likes it) he would have to try thins again. Hearing her moan as he continued to torture her body was music to his ears, moving his arm to hold her body loser to his as he continued to devour her breast. Only stopping to move his mouth to the other giving it the same attention Running his tongue over her nipple and lightly nipping at her skin only to suckle it leaving small love bits in his path.

He could not contain himself, he wanted more of her. Moving his hand from her body, it made its way up to her side where he began removing her shirt from her body never loosing contact with his lips from her skin. He looked into her face as he continued to move upward on her body, her eyes were closed in bliss and her head was tilted back, her hair was hanging over her shoulders and down her back. Her hands had come up to grab his hair and massage his head as he continued to play her body. Emitting the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

" oh . . . Sesshou - ahh."

This only drove him crazier, he was done with the shirt and was now working on the bathing suit thing only this thing was different while the other one was tied in the back this one seemed to have no strings on it, nor was there anything to even suggest that it came off. But that would not stop him. Oh hell no not when he was so close to making her his. He would get this damn thing off if he had to cut it off he would.

Now there's an idea, he brought his hand to her back and began to push her to the floor. Moving his hand from behind her back her brought one if his sharp claws to the front intent on removing the obstructing piece of fabric from Kagome' s body. As he brought his hand to the valley of her breast where the thing seemed to join he was just about to cut it when he saw a type of metal clap holding the thing together. So instead of cutting it he squeezed the clasp together in his hands trying to figure out just how it worked when it came apart and the fabric fell off of her body. Letting her breast fall against her skin and beg for his attention once more.

As much as he loved her breast there was something he waned more than anything right now. Her lips, moving his body so that he was hovering over hers now he moved to attack her mouth. Watching her face once more he noticed her eyes were half opened, her mouth was open and she seemed to be gasping for air. He could feel her chest moving up and down with each breath under him, her erect nipples brushing his covered chest. He could not help the heat that rushed thought his body. God he wanted to do so many things to her body, he did not know where to start.

So he decided to start with the thing that was capturing him the most. He kissed her, moving his mouth over hers in such a way that she had to fight to keep up with him. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth showing off her pearly white teeth. Letting go of her lip he soon plunged his tongue into her mouth, overlapping his tongue with hers he lulled it into his own mouth as much as he could and sucked and nipped at it before he let it return into her own mouth. Pulling away from her for just a moment to allow new air to pass between their bodies before he devoured her mouth again.

His hand traveled from the breast he was massaging downward barley brushing his fingers against her satin skin. His hand traveled lower crossing her belly button till it reached the top of her pants he had never felt such material before and he had no idea of how to get rid of them. He wanted to shred them off of her but he new that she would be mad if he tore them. He would find out the secret of these pants and he would do it now!

He moved his hand under the top of the fabric feeling her body press into his even more. He slowly began to lift up the fabric bringing her body off the ground as he did so. Never taking his mouth off of hers he began to place her back onto the ground, it seemed as though the fabric was not do flimsy as hr thought and would not rip. He wanted her out of these danm pants! He slid his hand down farther under the fabric till he felt her body rise once more at his touches. He could not take this any more he could smell the arousal coming from beneath the fabric he wanted her and he did not care if she was going to get mad he was ripping these dam pants.

His claws lengthened and he could feel her skin heat up and then he felt something slick and sticky. and then he smelt it, blood, her blood. As soon as he did he felt her break away their everlasting kiss.

'SHIT!! SHIT!! SHIT!!' was all he thought when he felt her hands leave his head to reach down and follow his hand down into her pants. When they touched she gasped at how far she had allowed him to go. He looked into her face and saw the blush that was begging to rise in her cheeks and soon spread down her chest and ended just above her breast. Sighing he allowed her hands to pull his own from inside her pants moving his hand to lay on her chest as she continued to look into his eyes.

&()(&)&(&)&))&)(&(&(&)(&)(&(&(&(&

Kagome was so shocked that he little boy was awake that she had no idea how or why, or even what happened next. All she knew was that she had never felt more pure pleasure enter her body then when sesshoumaru began his assault on her body. Her world faded into bliss as she was pulled farther and farther into the rhapsody he was creating for her. She felt him everywhere at once and was locked to his mouth, she wanted this feeling that he was giving her she wanted him to never stop. She was only brought at of her stupor when she felt something sharp pierce her skin.

Only then did she wake up from her wonder. She pulled away from his mouth, her hands that were tangled in his hair, his oh so silky hair, untangled themselves only to both follow his arm down to where it was at in the inside of her pants. She had never blushed so hard in all her life. She did not want him to leave her yet so she simply dragged his hand from the inside of her pants to place it on her chest between her breast. She looked him into the eyes trying to read anything that was there.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(this is going to be story view now))&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome looked into his eyes. His molten gold eyes that were screaming for him to take the girl now. Kagome gasped in response to what she saw and tried to sit up only Sesshoumaru was having none of that he liked the way they were and wanted to keep them this way for a little longer . Kagome tried again to sit up but was getting nowhere with the demon on top of her. Sighing she decided to reason with him.

"Sesshoumaru please I need to get up."

"why?" was all he said. As he continued to stare at her.

"well because um … um . . .I , uh." she was at a lost for words she could not very well allow them to stay like they were what if someone found them like this it would be very difficult to talk her way out of what had just transpired between the two. . . . What exactly did happen?

"uh Sesshoumaru. Why did you do that?" now this was something he was not expecting from her. What was he to tell her. ' I'm completely in love with you and I want to have you for all eternity? ' well maybe not yet a least. But he had come to tell her the truth that was for certain and he was not about to chicken out. But as what to tell her right now that was a different story. And then it hit him he would tell her the truth.

" you were bleeding I sought to fix it. "

Well so it wasn't the entire truth but it was the truth

That was an answer Kagome was not expecting. But then again what was she expecting? Him to tell her of his deep love for her? Yah right. But that still didn't explain everything else he did to her. Taking off her shirt and kissing her, planning to get into her pants now that's what got her. She new he was not telling her the truth and if he was then not the whole truth.

" Then why did it continue after you 'healed' me?"

" Because your body called to me like no other has done before." and with this he sat up and off her allowing her body to be exposed to the cool air and watched as her nipples began to stand erect again. (that's not the only thing lol dirty mind ) she pushed herself up and began looking for her discarded shirt and bra. Finding her shirt next to her she then began to look her bra only to see Sesshoumaru holding it in front of her very causally, as she reached to grab at it, Sesshoumaru pulled it away just out of her reach.

"what are you doing I need that!" she said holding her shirt against her breast from his sight. Even though she knew he had already seen all she had to offer of her chest, she was still embarrassed. As he saw this Sesshoumaru smirked at her, she was a funny one his Kagome. His, now that was a nice thought, and she would be his soon enough.

"Kagome, please explain to me what is this? It is not like the one you had on before." he said sincerely looking into her face, waiting for her to answer.

"well that's because its not the same thing. You see the other was a bathing suite that was used to go in the water with. This." she said reaching for her bra only to have it moved out of her reach again. "that . . (she continued glaring at him) is called a bra. It helps keep um, well it is used to help support my um," god she couldn't say anything as Sesshoumaru's eyes looked at her with that hint of laughter in them he wanted to hear her say it and she was having trouble, dam that man for being so hot!!

Fine closing her eyes she continued on with her explanation. " its used to help support my breast, it covers them and they are used to make them look more appealing to some men." she said opening her eyes again to look at him.

Sesshoumaru heard her and looked at the thing in his hand and had another question regarding the "bra".

"why dose it clip in the front while your bathing suite ties in the back?" he said starring at her again.

Sighing she answered him. " some do clip in the back I just like how this one clips in the front. Now (looking at him sternly) please give it back to me before someone sees." she said as her blush came back.

Sesshoumaru looked around the area for a second then returned his eyes back to her. "there is no one around for miles you have seen to that by walking out here. As well as I have placed a barrier around this area, so no one would see us even if they did cross this way. Now you may have it back, (he said moving the bra closer to her, but not so close that she could reach it.) I shall give it back to you on one condition.' he said as a little smirk graced his face.

Kagome saw the smirk and shuddered lightly at the sight of it, remembering of just what had transpired between them. She felt her blush this time as it got redder from where her thoughts were heading. Shaking her head mentally Kagome refocused on his words.

" and what kind of condition are you speaking of?" she said whatching as he shifted closer to her brining her bra closer as well.

"I shall give you this (lifting the bra to her sight) if you would honor me with one of your sweet kisses. Does that sound fair?" he said watching he closely.

Kagome was beyond shock Sesshoumaru just asked if she would kiss him to get back her bra. Looking at his face to see if there was any way in telling that this was a joke she found none. He was completely serious.

' he wants me to kiss him! Why, why would he want that? Out of everything I could give just a kiss."

what would you give? More than just a kiss? Do you see by asking us this he's letting us know that he cares for us not to ask for things we would never give. He cares about us, if you can not see that now than think about what transpired between us and his words. He cares for us and we both know we care about him. Now are you going to kiss hi or what!!

Her mind worked on as she tried to come up with a good answer but only one thing crossed her mind.

"why, why a kiss?" Kagome asked timedly

Sesshoumaru whatched her face and saw somany things run through her mind, he continued to watch it as he uttered his next words.

"because I crave the taste of your mouth." he said with all honesty it was hard not just to take her right there. He saw her eyes go wide then the soon clouded as he could smell her arousal spike up a little at his words. He watched as she nodded her head slightly and closed the distant between them bringing her lips upon his. Giving into him whole heartedly, pressing her body against his own as she leaned further into the kiss. It was slow and sensual. Neither one wished to break it, they took their time kissing and nipping at each other. Only when Sesshoumaru felt the rise in the kits aura did he stop it, it would not be fitting for the young kit to see them this way.

He moved his head back and looked on as she came back to reality. Her eyes still glazed over, her lips pout and red from their actions. Her breath came in short gasps as she noticed that he had pulled away.

Sesshoumaru brought his hand in front of her face saying " your gift my lady." Kagome came out of her self-induced haze and reached for her bra this time Sesshoumaru did not move it away but allowed her to take it.

He watched as she redressed herself and run her fingers through her tussled hair from their actions earlier in the day. Looking don at the kit he saw as his eyes were beginning to try and open. Reaching for him he used his tale to gently place him in his arms as he turned to face Kagome. He new that the kit would tell her but he also knew that for the kits survival that he must be kept quiet till he was aware of the danger that he was in.

Sesshoumaru quickly came up with a plan.

" Kagome ( he said huskily as he looked at her) the kit is awaking and when he dose it will be a hard time for him to et used to many things."

Starring at him intently Kagome was very aware of the words he spoke, he had never lied to her before and she trusted him with her very being. She would do whatever he said for if she hadn't done what he said her son would be dead.

"what are they Sesshoumaru?"

Good he had her attention and she would do as he said without a doubt.

" time with be lost to him do not tell him how much has passed it might be a shock to him. As well do not speak of things that happened before he was in your arms, it might cause him to get depressed and place his mood into a sour one. As well as you must not let him leave with any other until I have come again to check on his condition."

"what do you mean? he can not be alone with the others? Not that I would leave him alone mind you."

"good see that you don't it would be very dangerous to the kit if he were he is still very weak. You must not let him even speak to the others incase they might remark on him. Am I understood?" he said looking her in the eyes.

" yes Sesshoumaru, umm Sesshoumaru when will you be coming back?" she said blushing slightly, "to check on Shippo of course." darting her eyes between him and her son. But her eyes were directed back to his when she heard a chuckle leave him.

" I shall be back tomorrow night if you wish, I have to make sure that my ward is taken care of during the day. Do you wish to meet here or our usual meeting place by the springs?" he said handing her son into her awaiting arms.

"I guess if its at night then by the springs, it would be safer for us both." she said looking at him. There gazes locked and soon they were drifting back to each other, only the sound of a soft voice caught their attention.

" mamma?" Shippo had woken up and was looking up at his mother very close to … to Lord Sesshoumaru. He curled into her arms as if he could disappear from his sight as they both looked down into his face. His mother's face was so happy looking at him, when he looked at the lords face he did not see anything but a softness in his eyes as he looked down at him.

Sesshoumaru stood up taking both of their attention as he gave his hand to Kagome to help her up as well.

"I will see you tomorrow night, till then keep good care of your son. And kit."

this time gaining Shippo's attention as he saw the lords hand came to rest on the side of his face his large hand cupping his tiny cheek told him " take care and listen to your mother, do everything she says. Yes?" Shippo nodded his head slightly in confirmation that he under stood.

Sesshoumaru took his hand back, looked at Kagome once more than started walking back the direction he had came form.

" Kagome only watched as he left and felt something in her tugged at the sight of him leaving. She wanted to follow him and make him take her with him but that was stupid. Looking down at her son she realized that they were in for a long night of 21 questions not to mention hugs and kisses. Turing back the way she came from she heard the first question that was sure to lead to many more.

" mamma? Why was lord Sesshoumaru acting weird?"

Kagome laughed and began to answer as they made their way to the hot spring so they could wash off his sent and return to camp so Shippo could get some meat in him. All the while thinking of man, on demon the whole way. Her heart might have to suffer again she realized all to late as she thought of him.

' maybe this time will be different.'

yah dam right! He is much better looking then inu-yaha and a much better kisser even thought the flee bag never did kiss us. Oh well never did care for the taste of dirt.

With that thought Kagome chucked to herself and continued on her way. Not being able to wait for tomorrow night and all the promises it could hold.


	22. little bit of Magic

Chapter 21

With Koga

It did not make any since, how could Kagome have gotten what she needed? Granted it had been nearly a week after the fact it happened but he still could not make any sense of it. If she asked for it then that must have meant she needed it right? So how did she get it? Hakkaku and Ginta are not as fast as he was and he was faster than any demon. (Yah right) so how did she get them before he gave them to her.

Unless she sent him on a wild goose chase! No! He would not believe that his sweet and loyal Kagome would ever do that. But the fact remaining she had to have gotten the herbs and not I or the boys got them for her. So, either she found some by herself or someone else got to her first.

At this thought his mind went crazy, no one, no one, could get into this valley unless they had his permission, no one. Unless, unless they were very powerful, more powerful them himself and he was not aware of giving anyone his permission except for mutt face's brother. But the lord of ice was too full of himself to ever care about a human, so it could never be him.

* I must be going crazy, she probably found them the herbs by walking around and used them.*

Although it still bugged him that something was off he set work to thinking on his other problem; the kit. What to do about the kit, killing him was out of the question, he had told Kagome that there were no demons in the valley around them, well except him and his wolves. And if the kit was to die then the only suspects were him and his wolves and that was not going to help him.

"Nope she would kill me! Then were would that leave us at."

Looking back down at the valley floor from his perch from one of the mountains surrounding the area, He saw Kagome walking out of the woods it was getting dark so he was glad that she back before it became dark. She had been going into the forest often lately and staying there for many hours. He wanted to go with her watched what she did and be with her in more ways then one.

But he thought better of it this was her alone time. The time he would allow her before he took her as his. For once she was his he would never leave her side, and if he had his way the kit would be out of the picture by that time. He could always take him back to Inuyasha.

Maybe even get him to keep quiet, the kit was smart he knew that much hell he was smarter then Inuyasha at times although that was easy to do even for a new babe.

There are some other ways I could do this as well. Hmmm, I could get him alone and make sure he kept quiet that's it ill just scare him into doing what I want him to say. That way Kagome will never know the truth and besides the kit should be happy I'm keeping her away from that no good flea for brains mutt. "Hahahahahahaha! "

Deciding his plan was perfect he continued moving on through the mountains, running through trees and over rocks he felt the storm in his mind recede back and leave nothing but the shining sun of his confidence reinstated in his mind.

*&(*&*&*&*&*(*&(*&*&(*&*(*(&*(&*(&*(&(*&(*&*(

He could not get over it he just couldn't, her lips her body the way she responded to his every touch and how she moaned every time he touched her. He wished he could heave continued that sweet game of torture to his senses. He was so close to making her his if only he could have gotten those damn pants off!

He would have to make sure that next time he visited that she was wearing something that he could get off and not have to fight with it. Like her dress or that dress he found in the bottom of her bag. That was something he would like to see her in. He needed to place his mind else ware.

Like maybe the real reason as to why he came to visit her today. He was going to tell her the real reason as to why she was there and that she was really being held there as a prisoner to that damn wolf. But then that was all forgotten as the kit awoke, he was also worried for his small life. Now he was awake and could tell his mother everything, and while he had every right to tell his mother Sesshoumaru wanted to be the one to tell her. Thankfully he was able to get her to keep the kit quiet till her meet her the next night. Now the only other problem was how he was going to talk to the kit without letting Kagome hear what they needed to discuses, the kit did not seem to like nor trust him very much. Even after he had tried being nice to him and showing that he cared for his mother. He would need Kagome help with the situation.

"As long as she trusts me that's all I need in time the kit will learn too. But all that matters right now is that he is safe and will continue to be safe if anything were to happen to that pup Kagome would be devastated."

Walking down the halls towards the scent of melons and wildflowers but mixed with the sweet scent was that of swamp water and frogs. It was obviously clear that Jaken was with his ward. Rin was no doubt torturing the poor toad. While he was not a perfect retainer he was an excellent babysitter for Rin. For he knew if Rin was upset than he would be six feet under. Coming to his wards door he opened it slightly to reveal a very funny sight.

Rin was serving tea to Jaken who was dressed in a sheet made to look like a dress with his head adorned with flowers, and tied to the chair he was sitting on. Sesshoumaru almost burst out laughing at the sight but quickly got control of himself once more. Straighten himself he opened the door the rest of the way and walked in loving the look on his retainers face as he entered the room. He wanted to laugh at the look on his face but held it back and then looked over at his ward and said.

"Rin I hoped you behaved yourself?"

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru Rin has been playing with master Jaken all day."

"I can see that. It looks like you two were having tea together." he said while smirking.

"Oh yes, master Jaken wanted to sit down and rest, then he gave Rin an idea about a tea party! But he did not want to dress up." she said while pouting.

"I see." his grin getting bigger

"He said the only way he would dress up is if he was tied up to a chair so no one would know he wanted to play."

At this Sesshoumaru could not help it he looked at the toad who was sitting in a total state of shock and started to chuckle, at the sight of his retainer. He knew the toad liked Rin

But would never willingly admit it. So after what she told him he could not help but chuckle. Sure it was not a real laugh but it was a start. Rin smiled at her lord and then asked,

"Lord Sesshoumaru . . . Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked sweetly while holding up a warm cup of tea. How could he refuse her she was so cute with her big doe eyes looking up at him so expectantly? He gave in hook line sinker moving the small chair out of the way he sat down on a large pillow by the table and took the tea she offered, it was good, the servants must have helped her.

As he began to relax, enjoying his, he drowned out the voice of his retainer's explanation of his situation. As he continued to drink his tea his silence was interrupted as Rin asked him a very innocent question.

"My lord is the kit doing better now that he's with his mommy?"

She said looking up at him. Sesshoumaru placed his cup down and said.

"Yes Rin, he is doing just fine. He woke up today from a long nap and was very happy to see his mother."

"Rin's glad, can Rin go see him now?" her eyes were so hopeful at the thought of seeing her friend. Although they had only met once or twice it was still enough for her to think of the small kit as her friend. Looking at her he could not say no, but it would be too dangerous for her to try and enter the wolf demons territory. So he decided to make a promise not only to her but to himself as well.

"Rin when the kit is well once more, and when his mother allows it they will both come here to visit you."

"Yah!" she said while jumping from her chair knocking over Jaken's tea in his lap. Hearing Jaken's scream thought the room Rin stopped her jumping in place and started to apologize to him while trying to clean up the tea in his lap.

"Master Jaken, Rin's sorry"

"You stupid girl that burns!"

"Rin's sorry"

"Sorry doesn't stop the burning. Ahhhh."

"JAKEN! Silence, Rin call for a servant, Jaken once you are released you will wash the sheet. Rin sit down and calm yourself." as they all obeyed his wishes the tea was taken care of, Jaken was free and doing laundry and Rin was sitting quietly enjoying her tea once more. Looking over at her lord every now and then. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she did this, finally he asked.

"Yes Rin?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru would it be alright if I made a present for the kit?" he smiled at his ward and said.

"That would be very nice Rin. I am leaving again tomorrow night have it ready by then and I'll be happy to give it to him. Do you know what you want to give him?"

"Rin's not sure but, Rin will think of something. Do you have any idea's what he would like lord Sesshoumaru?" setting down his tea he began to ponder.

"He is a kinitsu, they like magic and are very loyal to those they are close too."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru Rin doesn't know any magic." she said downheartedly.

"You do not need to know magic to give it as a gift."

"Will you help me lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Rin. I will."

"Yah!"

"Now Rin you must get up early tomorrow morning to get his present and do everything I say understand?"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru . . . Umm how early?" she said while looking up at him eagerly.

Chuckling again Sesshoumaru leaned across the table and said.

"Early enough that the moon and the sun are seen together" (imagine like 5:30am)

With that said Rin shot up from her chair and ran to the side of her lord, tugging on his sleeve trying to pull him from his seat on the pillow saying.

"Rin needs to go to sleep now. Please leave Lord Sesshoumaru. Or else Rin won't be able to get up!"

Sighing he placed his cup down on the small table and moved to stand and leave when he felt the push against his legs. Looking over his shoulder to see a head of black hair against his legs trying to keep his legs moving so that he would leave faster. Smirking at her actions he decided to play her game. Standing his ground he felt her effort increase and could hear her whining at him as she could not move him from his spot. He finally felt her body slump against the back of his legs as she gave up pushing and sat down.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru Rin needs to go to sleep." she said lifting her head to look at him from her slumped position.

Moving forward so that she no longer was supported by his legs he kneeled down to her level and gathered her with his arm and holding her to his chest he stands and walks with her over to her bed sitting her down. As he helped her change into her night clothes he made sure her room was secure before tucking her in her bed and saying his goodnights. As he went to leave he did another check of her room and then closing the door behind him he proceeded to his own chambers.

Walking down the halls he made sure to step on Jaken as he bowed in front of him. As he came to his door he heard the voice of the squashed Jaken.

"My lord are you planning on leaving this lowly servant once more in the morning?"

"When I leave is no concern to you Jaken. I will be leaving tomorrow night."

With that said he entered his chambers placing his swords and armor on its frame (imagine a department store dummy with out a head) making sure it was secured he moved over to a screen and began to disrobed (drool) removing the layers of his haori and then proceeded to remove his hakamas standing in only his loincloth he began walking over to his personal spring.

Opening the door to a massive indoor spring the steam wrapped around him as he opened the door and entered the large room. As he moved further in he went to the table on the side of the wall and disrobed completely (: D) as he walked across the marble floor he entered the pristine waters and moved over to the small waterfall and sat down on the ledge that was placed there. Letting the warm water run over his shoulders massaging out all the stress that had been placed there ever since he left his loves side.

Relaxing more into the waters he proceeded into his normal tradition of washing himself although he was against the idea of removing her scent from his body he still needed to be cleaned. Reluctantly he moved forward to grasp the soap from the Varity of bath salts, scented soaps and hair cleansers. Moving over to the other side where another ledge was placed he began to clean himself from head to toe. (Where's my ducky!!!) Once he had finished he made his way over to the stairs and exited the spring feeling a little more relaxed although he missed her scent that was once upon his person.

Walking over to the rack by where he had disrobed there was also a stack of white fluffy towels, grabbing one he dried himself off and wrapping the towel around himself he exited the room and walked back into his chambers. Tossing the towel on to a chair he put on a pair of white loose hakamas and walked over to his western style four poster bed. It held a canopy of sliver-blue cloth that was a shade lighter than the sheets, the bed itself was very large (imagine massive CA king) he could lay out on it anyway he wanted with his hands stretched above his head and would still have enough room to be comfortable. (Like I said massive ^_^)

Settling into his cold lonely bed all he wanted at this point was for her to be in it with him. What had transpired between them this afternoon only furthered his want no his need for her besides him. Turning over in his bed he faced the balcony adjacent to him, the moon streaming in and laying on the floor by his bed. This only made it harder to sleep as he closed his eyes all he saw was her face, her body arching and shivering as he touched, stroked and kissed her breathtakingly beautiful body as it glistened in the moonlight. It reminded him of the first time he saw her at the hot spring on that bastards lands. The way she laid out there for his eyes only.

* Though she didn't know it, hehehe*

'Shut up I thought you left.'

*I will never leave you, you should know that now come on lest think more about our lovely mate to be.*

'I will agree with you on this one.'

With that he had another night of restless sleep as images of his beautiful tenshi passed

Through his mind.

&*&*&*&*&**&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*

Kagome laid Shippo down on the pelt and began to place another log on the campfire. Moving back to where Shippo laid, she pulled him close to her and making sure they were both comfortable she closed her eyes and tried to allow sleep to take her. The only thing that stopped her was the voice of her son asking her.

"Mommy why was lord Sesshoumaru being so nice to us?"

"We have become close friends, he has helped me in more ways than I could ever repay him." she said closing her eyes as she thought of the demon lord. Only to open her eyes once more at his next question,

"How, how did he help."

"If he had not been here, and helped me, you would probably have never awaken." she said while holding him closer to her breast. "But he did, and you are fine and well. That's all that matters right now ok?" she said while kissing his forehead.

"Ok, mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is he coming back? If I'm fine, I mean he doesn't have to worry anymore right? So he doesn't have to come back right?" he said a little scared that the tiyoki was coming back to see them the next night.

"You do not have any reason to fear him Shippo do you understand? He won't harm you or me. Ok so you don't have to worry. Do you remember Rin?" she knew she shouldn't be talking about things like this until Sesshoumaru came back but she needed him to know that there was nothing to be afraid of with him. Feeling him nod against her she continued cautiously on what she said. "Well do you remember when you two would play together and how Lord Sesshoumaru would watch over you guys?" he nodded again so she continued. "So see he is not bad at all he does care about Rin after all and he is not as scary as you think."

"Are you sure momma?"

"Yes Shippo now please let's go to sleep."

"Ok" with that she closed her eyes once more and allowed sleep to take her.

Shippo closed his eyes and tried to sleep but thoughts of what had happened kept running through his mind and the one thing that bugged him the most right now was that his mother had yet to let him down and run around since he woke up. Opening his eyes to look at her he realized that she was sound asleep. Seeing this as his chance, he crawled out of her embrace and tried to stand up, key word being tried. Every time he would stand he got a little dizzy and fell back down. Trying again he was able to stand though his legs were shaky and unstable that did not stop the determined little kit. As he was standing up he began to take a step but fell, if anyone was watching they would think he was a newborn pup. Doing this more than once he finally got his legs to work again and soon began to run around the small campfire. Finally happy with his improvements he sat down in front of the fire and began to take in his surroundings. He noticed the scent of wolves everywhere but he knew about that his mom told him that they were with Koga and that he was not to leave her side at anytime unless she was with him.

'That's what Sesshoumaru said that I shouldn't talk or leave momma's side. I wonder why?' getting up he picked up another log and carefully placed it on the fire sitting back down again he began to think some more.

'How long have I been asleep? What happened to everyone else? And why was momma staying with Koga?'

Now that triggered something in his foggy mind. He placed his hands on his head and started banging it as if it would give him all the answers he needed. Trying to remember all that had happened before he found his mamma; he could see little things flash though his mind the images he wanted finally came to view he was running through the woods trying to find his momma because she had been taken by the wolf demon Koga. He remembered he separated himself from the rest of the group and went alone. He got lost but kept running till he was too tired and needed something to eat. He remembered eating some red berries and it made his tummy hurt but he kept going till he finally found a tree hollow and fell asleep.

He needed to tell her what happened, what that dirty wolf did. Getting up from his spot he run around the campfire till he reached her side once more and was about to shake her awake when a thought crossed his mind. "Why hadn't she tried to leave the wolf before?" 'Why was she still here with Koga surely she knew he had taken her heck he was still here with her. Didn't she want to come back to them? Yah he could understand her not wanting to go back to Inuyasha he was being more of a jerk to her lately but what about him? What about Sango and Miroku? Didn't she miss him?'

He wiped away the tears that were now making there way down his checks. 'No! No! That's not true she would have come back to him if she could! She loved him, she was his momma! And that was that.' yawning from his little outburst of emotions he decided it would be best to talk to her in the morning when he felt better and after he had breakfast. She would make everything alright she always did.

Moving so that he was back in his mothers arms he buried closer into her bosom, feeling her arms hold him closer, seeking the warmth and comfort that claims him to a world of sweet dreams now that he lies in his mothers arms and let the sweet scent of lavender and iris's carry him off.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*

Lord Sesshoumaru walked down the dark hallways towards the room of his ward, he had already had her breakfast prepared and now all he needed was for her to a waken. Coming to a stop in front of her door he opened it to see her still asleep. Snuggled deep in her blankets with one of her hands holding onto a stuffed animal and the other tangled in her hair. (Don't ask what kind of stuffy use your imagination) She was the epitome of innocence, just lying there asleep with not a care in the world. He didn't wish to wake her up but he knew she would be very sad if she was not able to help. Moving into the room he sat down on her bed and gently began to stroke her back and called to her softly.

"Rin, Rin you must wake up now or else you will miss the magic." he said with some humor at the thought of the magic. Rin did not move for a second, she only rolled over on to her side and buried deeper into the warmth of the blankets. Sighing he tried again only speaking a little louder.

"Rin, you must wake up," this time her saw her brown eyes open and stare at nothing then closed only to open once more to search for the voice that was disturbing her dreams. When they landed on him he saw her yawn once then close her eyes once more and speak.

"Lord Sess (yawn) houmar what is it?"

"You must get up to gather the gift for the kit do you remember?"

"Too early,"

Grinning he picked her up taking the blankets with her and hearing her squeal at the sudden loss of warmth and softness from her bed only to be met with the coldness of the floor. Setting her down he watched as she became more aware of how dark it was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru the suns not up yet! And its cold!"

Chuckling at her actions he picked her up and carried her over to her dresser setting her down he opened the doors and looked till he found what he was looking for her winter kimono. It was one of his favorite choices for her. It had fur on the neck and hands it was a dark pink with white fans and cherry blossoms on it. It would keep her warm till the sun came up then she could change into something more fitting for the weather. Helping her out of her sleeping yukata and into her winter kimono and placing her in her black boots he ignored her whine of protest. Normally he would not fight her on the subject of shoes as she never really liked to wear them now was a time where she would be happy to have them on.

Ushering her out of the room and down the hall they made there way to the dining room where her breakfast was being held. As she finished her food they made their way out of the castle grounds and pass the barrier, the n as soon as the last gate was closed Lord Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and took off in the west direction where it stay dark a little longer seeing as the sun rose in the east for it needed to be dark in order to catch their prey.

He finally made it to a small clearing where there was a small stream running threw the woods. Setting her down he motioned for her to remain silent as she trailed close behind him. Coming up to a spot in the bush he kneeled down with Rin following suite quietly she asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru . . . What are we doing?" never taking his eyes from the clearing her simply said. "waiting." well that's not what she wanted to hear.

"Waiting? For wh-" she was cut off as he shushed her, placing his finger to his mouth. Motioning to the clearing he said. "Shh. Here they come Rin watch carefully." After a moment of staring into he empty clearing she heard his voice once again. "There did you see It." he said while pointing in the direction of something that had just happened. Shaking her head no she looked to where his hand was but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything"

"There look closer . . . . . . . . See there" he said moving his hand a little lower. Following his hand again she still saw nothing. Why could she not see the magic like her lord? It was not fair ! She wanted to see it too. She stopped her pouting long enough to gaze back into the clearing this time however she did see something. It was small but it was there a little light had blinked at her. There it did it again.

Suddenly the lights were filling the entire area the were in. Rin looked closer and then suddenly discovered what was making the lights they were fireflies! Hundreds of them every where dancing around in the air unaware of there presence.

"Were going to give him fireflies. Wow that's such a good idea. They are so pretty."

"Hm. Rin do you know how to catch them?"

"No I have never tried. How do I do it?"

"Watch carefully." he said while taking the jar from her hands and using his tail he used it to remove the lid and using his right arm held the jar and lid at the same height he walked in to the field of light and carefully moved the jar into the swarm.

Rin watched as her lord was surrounded by the bugs their light shining off him making him seem to glow. He never looked more beautiful as he stood there catching the bugs. She was brought out of her daze as she noticed him coming back to her. With the bugs trapped inside the jar.

"Oh my lord that's so wonderful. Look at them all. So pretty."

She said jumping up and down at the bugs in the jar. Smiling at her lord, looking back at the three bugs in the jar a thought hit her. Looking back at him she asked.

"My lord how do I get more without letting these ones go?"

"You must be careful. Do as I said only making sure that you also keep an eye on the ones in the jar now."

He said while watching her little face set in determination as she unscrewed the jar's lid and moved further into the field of bouncing lights. Lifting the jar above her head her head looking up at the bugs above her she tried to do as her lord instructed.

She started to giggle as they flew above and under her. As she ran round trying to catch them she also began to notice that the ones in side the jar were trying to escape. Slamming the lid back on the jar and brought it back to her eye level to make sure that the bugs were still inside.

"that was close Rin almost lost them." she said while looking at Sesshoumaru "Rin you must pay attention to your surroundings and go slowly or else you will never be able to capture them." nodding her head vigorously she walked further into the swarm and once again opening the jar she lifted it above her head and started to walk slowly around the failed. All the while keeping an eye on the bugs inside, her face set in determination only when he saw a little light fly inside the jar did he speak to her.

"Do not lose focus Rin, you can get more still." Nodding her head she reigned in her happiness. She continued moving towards a large group of bugs and watched as some flew away and some stayed to watch her as it would seem Rin moved a little more making sure to keep her bugs in the jar as she did. Soon two more started to drift towards the opening this time she was too exited and started giggling witch sent the buys flying quickly away from her. All accept two that stayed close to the other and as she saw this she also noticed that they were flying towards the ground.

She quickly made her way over to the two falling bugs and scooped them up into the jar finally closing the lid. She then started to make her way back over to her lord with her treasure in her arms until she saw another on dancing in front of her, this one seemed to be playing with her for it would move forward then backwards as if on a swing. Laughing at the bug she quickly opened the jar once more then brought it towards the dancing bug making sure that when it went backwards again it went right into the jar. Closing and screwing the lid on tight she ran back to her lord with her magic in tow.

"Look lord Sesshoumaru! Look how many we got. Will Shippo will be very happy with his present." she said while looking up at his the brightest smile on her face at her accomplishment.

"Of course Rin he will be very happy. Now let's get going the sun is coming up fast and if we get home quickly you can take a nap. How does that sound." he said knowing all too well that it was too early for the little girl to be up at such and hour.

Although Rin did not see it this way she was too exited to take a nap and she let her lord know. "But Rin's not sleepy. Rin wants to play with the fireflies when we get back and show Jaken what Rin caught."

Sighing he scoped her into his arm and wrapping his tail around her so that the wind would not hit her making her sick he took to the sky telling her that she could show Jaken but she was not to let the bugs leave their jar or else they would fly away. However sometime during the flight home he felt her breathing slow and her body became limp and he knew that she had fallen asleep once more. Letting a smile grace his ever perfect face he knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in, it was indeed way too early for her.

Once he had arrived back home he went straight back to her room and laying her down on her bed he removed her shoes and lightly covered her with her blanket due to the winter kimono she still wore was warm in itself. Placing the jar in her nightstand table he used his claws to poke little holes in the top of the lid so the bugs could breathe and would not die before the reached the kit. Standing up he made his way to the door checking her room once more making sure everything was fine he closed it and then went to his study where he found his ever so loyal servant waiting for him.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru how did the bug catching go?" he asked while following him in. making sure not to leave his side till his lord sat down in his chair. Where he stood in front of his western desk. Waiting for his orders, ever so eagerly waiting for his orders that did not concern the ever so energetic Rin.

"Rin caught seven of the bugs you are to make sure they do not die till I take them to the kit and she is currently taking a nap you are free to do as you please till she awakens. "

Oh how cruel the fates were to him. Oh well at least he could have some time to him self before she awoke. Smiling he said "very well my lord anything else?" hoping for something besides baby sitting again.

"When I leave tonight you are to make sure that Rin is in bed and safe understood. No staying up till all hours of the night and not sugar before she sleeps. I do not need a little girl running up and down the halls once more do you understand Jaken." he said with all seriousness that he almost crapped himself.

"Of course my lord," he said while turning to leave the room as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru sat there and watched as he exited the room sighing to him as he felt him run in the other direction of his study. Now onto the real problem at hand what exactly was he going to tell the kit when he saw him tonight. Matter of fact how was he to get the kit away from his mother surely she would not allow her son who just woke up to go with him alone while he talked to him and them what was he to say to the kit, don't tell you mother but the wolf is trying to mate her but I'm the one who really wants to mate her so keep quiet oh yah buy the way if you don't you could die? Yah that would go over swimmingly with the kit who was already afraid of him. Oh well he could only hope that when he got there he would have a plan. After all he was the great Sesshoumaru.


	23. a kiss to remember revised

Chapter 22

I know I know it took forever to get this up but here it is like I said. A brand new chapter I hope you all forgive my tardiness on posting but your long it is over. If you have any ideas as to what you wan to happen next just let me know when you review hahaha, enjoy and don forget . . . read review and rate.

**A kiss to remember**

Meanwhile with said kit someone else was having the trials of trying not to answer every question that came out of a little boy's mouth. No matter how hard he pleaded with her for an answer she would only repeat the same thing

"Shippo I will not answer till after our meeting with Sesshomaru." then that would start the other series of question that she had already answered at least six times.

"But why do we have to meet with Sesshomaru?"

"Because he needs to tell you something important."

"What is it and will I have to be alone with him or can I stay with you."

"I don't know and I don't know."

"How come didn't he tell you?"

Now that she thought about it he didn't tell here but she figured it must be some yokia thing or else he would've maybe when he came again he will tell her. But like any smart mother she had an answer ready.

"Because it's something he needs to tell you and not Me." ha-ha she got him there.

"But Lord Sesshomaru scares me momma." he said while hugging her middle with his little arms while sitting in her lap next to a tree in the meadow.

Running her hands threw his hair she smiled softly down at him and knowing all to well what he meant she simply tried to get him to relax.

"What scares you about him?"

"Well he's big, bigger than Inuyasha. And he's killed a lot of people!"

Well there was a good point, but if she thought about it she hadn't seen him kill anyone who in truth didn't deserve it.

"But Shippo where the people he killed bad guys or good guys?"

"Well . . . Bad I guess." he said looking at her from his set.

"And him being big, sweetie someday you will grow big like him. Don't you want that?"

"Yes. . . "

"What else scares you about him?"

"Well he always fought Inuyasha when ever we would meet up with him."

"Yes but it has been a few years since he did that and he never started the fights remember it was always Inuyasha who would fight him not the other way around."

Shippo did remember, and like his mother said it was Inuyasha who pulled out his sword first then his mamma would have to yell at him and sit him so he could not fight and then she would apologize for his actions and then they would leave.

"Yes I see but that doesn't mean he doesn't scare me."

Laughing she said "well he might just prefer it that way you know him being the mighty lord Sesshomaru and all." After she finished chuckling she picked him up from her lap and told him to go play in the field and that she would be right there. Agreeing he took off running and jumping around the meadow like a rabbit. He had been doing that since early morning till now and then once he was tired he would come back to her and then he would rest. He was due for a nap but she also wanted him to sleep tonight instead of being up. Looking at the sky she could tell that it was getting closer to night then she had earlier thought. She felt a shiver go threw her as she realized this.

'Now, now don't get too carried away remember this meeting is about Shippo not you, him.'

*oh please were you not there yesterday, did you not feel what he did to us, please tell me you did. How his hands touched us his mouth on ours, on our body. *

Kagome felt herself lose herself to the memories of his touches everything he did to her when they were together. Shaking her head as she thought of where her mind was taking her.

'The only reason why he did that was because our blood called to him to do that.'

* really are you sure what about when he asked us to kiss him and then after that when we were talking about Shippo he was going to kiss us again but Shippo woke up and he knew it would not be good if the kit caught us kissing him.*

'You got a point there.'

*now your listing to me, so lets see he wants us, he care about Shippo and he care about us. I think that's the best thing to happen to us ever since we came to this place in the case of our love life.*

'Ok then miss smart guy what should we do about it?'

*glad you asked now my plan is when he comes back jump him and start kissing him.*

'Are you insane? Never in a million years would I act like that. Now ill listen to you but you have to give me something a little less well . . . Forward let's say.'

* Your no fun you know that.*

So here she sat while she tried to battle with her inner self about what she was to do about the Sesshomaru situation. All the while keeping an eye on Shippo. Finally she gave up her other self was not helping her at all.

Sitting up and stretching she moved over to the field where Shippo was running and ran to catch him. Once she did she merely started to walk to the wood yelling over her shoulder to the others in the field that she was going to bathe and take a walk and they were not to follow or else. She wanted to bathe and change into something else before their meeting with Sesshomaru took place. After all she could not have him walking in on her while she was completely naked. What would Shippo think and besides he had a little more honor than that.

Nodding her head she continued into the woods following the path she always took, when she finally reached the hot spring she let Shippo jump from her arms as he raced towards the water and hurriedly took off his cloths only to perform a canon ball into the spring.

Laughing at his actions Kagome simply went over to the tree that held her bag and digging threw it tried to decide on an outfit to wear normally she would place on what ever was clean at that point but she had already worn everything she had pack in it and she did not want to go without clothes in front of Sesshomaru. Digging deeper in her bag she pulled out her towel and bathing supplies and decided she would find something once she was done.

As she leaned on the bank she heard Shippo splashing around in the spring as he swam and played around. They had gotten cleaned and were now just relaxing in the spring. She had yet to figure out what she was going to wear and she knew that they needed to get out before Sesshomaru came upon them. With that thought at hand she called to Shippo telling him to get dried and dressed. Pulling her self out as well she wrapped her towel around herself and then moved over to her bag. Taking hold of Hippo's clothes she had had to patch up a few torn holes but other than that his clothes were just fine. Helping him get dressed she then proceeded to brush his hair into a low ponytail. Once she was done she set out to dress herself digging threw her bag she placed on some clean underwear and bra then pulled out a green tank top and a tan skirt that went down to her knees. She than placed her towel on to one of the branches so that it would dry and then started to gather some sticks to create a small fire so that the towel and her clothes could dry.

As she sat down at the bases of a tree she began to brush out her hair as she felt Shippo settle down in her lap. Setting down the brush she looked up at the sky and noticed it had barley reached 10pm. Knowing that it would probably be a little longer till Sesshomaru came. He normally came around midnight not that she timed him or anything like that she just happened to notice that that's when he would come around. Yes that's it she just happened to notice that. Glancing back down to Shippo she noticed he had fallen asleep, smiling lightly she began stroking his hair. Sighing to herself she picked him up without waking him and laid him down beside her so that way her legs would not fall asleep under her.

Getting comfy in her spot she looked at the fire and hopped it would her some insight as to what was going to happen tonight. If Sesshomaru did come tonight like he said he was what would they do. Just go about like normal, but then again what was normal for them. They had no defined relationship and here she was letting him kiss her and feel her up. that's it that's what she was going to talk to him about there relationship or lack thereof she was not going to be some little play thing that he could pick up and toss when ever he felt like it no sir not her. Never again she had gone through that quiet enough with his brother.

She had made up her mind now all she had to do was wait for him to reappear like he always did and explain to him what she wanted and find out what he wanted and they would go from there. Yes that would work, as she closed her eyes thinking of what she was going to do she felt the weight of the days events catch up with her and soon felt drowsiness over come her till she could no longer ignore the calls of sleep.

As he entered the mountains range he could feel her powers welcome him and it had an almost sensuous pull to it as it greeted and meshed with his as if it was calling him to her. He quickened his steeps, and had to almost catch himself from running to her. It would not look very well if he came barging in on her out of breath, he could also loose the present Rin had made for the kit in his haste. He stopped for a second only to gather his cloud that could travel much faster then him quickening his pace. Once he was moving through the trees he followed her powers towards the spring, hearing no movement he stepped off the cloud and began walking towards the figure on the forest floor illuminated by the light of the small fire that was keeping her warm.

He moved over to her body and noticed her apparel looking at her legs he silently thanked what ever gods there were that she had not worn the tight haymakers again ( yes your welcome) knowing that if she did he would have no choice but to destroy them. He noticed that the kit was also asleep by her side, and placing down the bugs he moved so that he was on the opposite side of the kit. He began to UN strap his armor and placing it down he too sat down by the base of the tree and using his arm and with the help of his tail he picked her up and moved her into his lap. He was careful to make sure that she was still asleep as he moved her into position.

As he held her held her in his arm her sent assaulted his mind and the feeling of her body against his was driving him crazy it did not help that his mind was swimming with visions of what they could do together if only the kit was several feet away. And he would not risk him waking to see his mother in such a position. After all it was the kit he needed to talk to, brining his tail up so that it so that it would wrap around her he slipped his arm under hers and began to slowly to lift her in to a sitting position in his lap her back leaning against his chest. As he did her head fell forward only to spring back up as she awoke from the change in position.

'Damn it all."

"Sesshomaru wh-what are you doing?" she said looking at him not taking in to fact of her body no longer being on the forest floor but instead in the arms of said demon. Holding her gaze he could think of nothing to say but the truth why lie to her when the truth was so much more fun.

"I wanted to hold you. You did not look comfortable on the ground as you were so I merely thought to remedy the situation for you." he said still looking at her.

That's when Kagome took a look at where she was she was indeed in Sesshomaru's lap being held by his left arm while his tail was draped along her lap. Her face turned to a deep red that was intensified by the light the fire gave off. Chuckling to him Sesshomaru decided to take the moment of her shocked state and began to nuzzle her neck taking in her scent that was driving him crazy. As he did he heard a gasp escape her lips and that was all it took for him to lose himself to her. Moving his face to capture her mouth slowly yet passionately kissing her.

He wanted to engrave her mouth in to his mind as he pulled her closer to his body, using the angel she was in to descent deeper into her mouth. Her left hand came up to tangle itself in his hair drawing him closer to her only for her to turn the kiss into something he did not want to do. Not in the place they were at least, it was becoming more, more than they could handle. Their lips fanning the fire they felt growing between them.

Kagome shifted her self to the side moving against his lap, only to feel the result of what she had done to him. The fact that she could do that to him alone made her feel alive the need for more of him grew in her causing her to involuntarily move her hips against his apparent need. As she did this however she did not expect the reaction from her partner. Sesshomaru felt the movement against his very hard self and could not imagine that his little miko would do such a thing, however she did and he could not deny his want.

Quickly he changed their position to missionary with him pinning her beneath him. He grinded his hips against her showing her what she had done to him. Moving his mouth down the front of her neck and heading to his area of want he heard her voice come threw his fogged mind of pleasure.

"Sesshomaru . . . Sesshomaru?" she said while trying to keep her mind off the fact he was kissing her chest and moving against her was driving her crazy but she held firm, she needed to know.

"Yes Kagome." he said while still kissing downward. Never stopping what he was doing enjoying the taste of her too much to stop.

"Why ... Why are you doing this?" she said regretting the words as they left her mouth. She felt him stop his decent and moved his face back up to look at her directly in the eyes.

"Because it pleases me to do so. I enjoy what we are doing and I can tell that you do as well." he told her directly while holding a small grin on his face, as if it was the most common thing in the world for him to be doing such things with her.

Kagome was shocked at his answer to say the least and she knew she could not lie to him no matter what she did. But the fact remained she needed to find out what was going on between them and now was the perfect time. Making up her mind she said.

"It is true I can not deny that I enjoy it greatly but I want to know something . . . Please."

"Anything, I will not deny you." he said while still looking at her.

"What are your intentions towards me? What are we doing? Is this merely lust or something else? I'm not your toy that you can kiss one minuet then dismiss the next I will not be treated like that aging. I want to know what is going on." she said softly she did not want to seem threatening but she did want him to understand where she was coming from.

This was not what he had expected. Maybe something about why he kept kissing her but this was a little too much he could not tell her everything especially on the wolfs breeding grounds it could mean loosing her, sighing he knew she needed an answer and he did just say he would not deny her one, what was he too do.

She felt his weight shift and noticed that he was moving to stand up she laid there and watched as he did. Noticing that he gave her his hand to help her up as well she also took in the fact he was not wearing his armor. He looked so different without it, less distant almost as if one could actually touch him. She also noticed that he did not let go of her hand once he took it.

"You are not a toy, nor will you ever be treated as one. I can not stay long wake the kit I have something for him." was all he said as he let go of her hand and moved towards his armor once more. Placing it back on his shoulders as he watched her move over to the kit and wake him. Sighing to himself he knew she deserved more form him but not now, later once she was off these lands she would know everything.

Kagome moved over to Shippo and coxed him awake. "Shippo, Shippo honey, you need to wake up now."

"I don't want to . . ." he said rolling over in his sleep, trying to ignore her attempts. Sighing she picked him up and held him like one would to burp a baby patting his back and speaking to him. The shift in his position brought him out of his sleep and the patting was keeping him from falling back to sleep. Soon her words started to sink into his mind and at the name of the demon lord brought him to full attention. Looking up from his position on her shoulder he spun his head around to catch eyes with the demon lord who just finished placing on hiss armor.

Terrified that he would be leaving with the fierce demon lord alone he hid his face in his mothers' neck and wrapped his arms around her neck. Sensing his discomfort Kagome rubbed his back and tried to encourage him.

"Shippo you need to go with Lord Sesshomaru he won't hurt you he has something to give you and it's important that you go with him. He wont harm you trust Me." she said as he moved his face to look at the demon lord who was waiting for him. Looking back at his mother, then at the lord. He was scared but she would not lie to him and he did help get him back to her. Sitting up in her arms he moved to be let down, once he was on the forest floor he cautiously moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"My lord." he said while bowing a little.

At seeing this Sesshomaru let smirk barley touch his lips at the kit. His fear of him was coming off in waves and the poor thing just could not stop the trembling in his legs he knew the kit was trying to show him courage but it was understandable that he would be scared. Reaching in to his sash he removed the jar filled with the bugs Rin had caught for him. Showing it to the kit he bent down on his knee and presented it to him.

"My ward Rin wanted to give you this. She has missed you these past weeks." handing the jar filled with fireflies to him. The look in the kits eyes was enough to tell him his happiness as well as his shock at receiving anything from him.

Holding it in his hands Shippo looked at the bugs flying inside the jar amazed at how they looked sure he had seen them before but never this close. Looking back at the lord who was still kneeled down he thanked him in earnest than turned around to show his mother his present.

"Oh wow look at them mommy." He said while showing her.

"Yes Shippo there very pretty why don't I hold on to them while you and lord Sesshomaru go and talk for a little bit alright?" she said while taking the jar from his hands and them looked at the now standing lord.

Nodding his head he turned around to face the lord was waiting for him. Looking down once to him he heard his voice, however it did not sound so terrifying as he remembered it was.

"Come along Shippo." It was simple but those three words held much to them and he felt his feet start to move; one was not to disobey a lord even he knew that he looked over his shoulder to have one last glance at his mother. She stood there holding the gift Lord Sesshomaru's ward had given him waving at him. AS if she thought it was no big deal, turning back to focus on the trail he was to follow he could only look at his feet as they followed the mighty demon lord.

They walked for a while the forest seemed to become thicker and darker. The trees above them began to close around them Shippo was becoming worried that if lord Sesshomaru took them too far away then he would not be able to get back to his mother on his own if he needed to run for it.

"We are almost there." Said Sesshomaru, he could sense the kits discomfort and did not want him to think he was going to kill him out here. He needed to make sure they were far enough from Kagome so that she could not hear and out of reach from the demons in the meadow. He stopped for a moment and allowed his yokia to span across the small area they were in. sensing nothing in the vicinity he allowed a barrier to form around them, and then he turned to the kit. He could smell the fear the rolled off him and he did not want to be in such a small space with such a strong scent surrounding him. He sat down were he stood and looked at the kit he was hopping maybe if he sat down it would lessen the kits fear and it did just that.

'It would seem the kit is calming, good now then.'

"Shippo do you know why I have asked to speak to you away from your mother?"

"No lord Sesshomaru I don't."

"Hn, why were you in the tree hallow?"

"Uhhh . . . I was tired and did not feel well. I needed to rest and the safest place I saw was the tree."

"I want to know why your mother is in the company of the wolf."

"I'm not sure why she is with him. She would not tell me anything about anything she made me wait till after I spoke to you to answer my questions."

'This was getting him nowhere. '

"Shippo what happened the last time you saw your mother in the company of your companions, the monk, slayer, the dead miko and my idiotic half brother."

"oh . . . Well that day was normal we were picking herbs for the group and I cut my self then we went back to the camp site and we sorted them and made them into the medicines we needed. After that we had dinner then mommy put me to bed as she went to the hot spring. I had a nightmare and awoke calling for her but she was not there, I looked around the camp but she was not there so I woke up Sango and told her then we went to look for here. When we got to the hot spring she was not there but all her bathing stuff was. We looked around the area but saw nothing that led Inuyasha to think she was kidnapped but Sango, Miruko and I said she was especially since Miruko found a ummmm . . . ummm what did he call it a cleaning spell?"

"A cleansing spell?" Now this got Sesshomaru's attention why would the wolf uses a cleansing spell if he did indeed steal Kagome away and did not want anyone knowing he did.`

"Yah that's it a cleansing spell. Inuyasha said that Kagome probably did it so we couldn't find her that it was her idea to go with the wolf but Miruko and Sango made him see that Koga did do it and that he would have to get her back if he wanted to get more shades so we went after him but it was taking so long and I wanted my momma so I left the group one night to find her on my own. But I ate something bad and I got sick that's when you found me lord Sesshomaru."

"How long did your group search before you ran a way?"

"Ummm about a week I think."

"Did they make any progress in finding her?"

"None we followed Koga's trial but soon lost it, that's why I went on my own they wanted to stop but I didn't."

"You were very brave to go on your own."

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn, did you see the wolf at all before your mother went missing?"

"hmmm Yah he showed up like he always does about two weeks before she went missing but I never gave that any thought because it normally he would always show up yell at Inuyasha and kiss mama hands or hug her then say he was goanna take her away someday from Inuyasha then fight with him then leave. Normal stuff."

"I see. " so the wolf has staked claim on her long before I even realized he must have been planning this for a while.

"Shippo you must listen to me. Your life ma very well depend on it do you have any idea whose lands you are on?"

"I thought we were on the western lands, that's where we were last time so I just assumed we were still there."

"No you are on the wolf ancestral lands in his borders do you understand what that means?"

Now Shippo was scared not only for himself but for his mother did she know this? And if she did, did she know what that meant? Nodding his head he asked.

"Does mamma know?"

"No and I don't think it wise that she did know. It could cause problems. I do not want you to discuses what we have talked about to your mother. I also want you to understand that I plan on courting your mother but I need to get her off these lands in order to stake my claim. You understand this don't you? You know what could happen to your mother if the wolf was to find out about me and my plan. "

"Yes but why don't you just tell her I'm sure mamma would listen and be more than happy to leave. I know she doesn't like him like that and she would never become his mate. He was supposed to marry another wolf demon called Ayame anyway."

Now this caught his attention so the wolf already had chosen a mate, and yet his was trying to take another. The wolf was more barbaric than he thought.

"He is to marry another? If this is so why does he keep your mother here?"

"He says he doesn't want to mate her anymore and that mama's the one he wants but she keeps telling him that he should marry Ayame but he doesn't listen to her he has never listened to what she wants." he said glaring at the ground as if it would help.

"I see this may cause some difficulties in my plan. In the meantime you must make sure to keep away from the wolf. He my mean you harm, you know the truth about what happened to her. You must stay close to your mother and do not stray away from her."

Yes lord Sesshomaru I understand."

"Good and remember do not tell your mother about what we have spoken."

"I wont I promise but I still don't see why when we could leave here tonight?"

"Shippo she must leave here on her own I can not make her leave nor can I interfere with any of the wolfs mating rituals I can only do so much."

"Yah I know but I cold tell her, then you would not get blamed for anything. And by yokia law since I'm her pup and not another male after her it can't get in trouble for it."

"Hn. I will decide this subject later right now you must get back to your mother it is getting late."

Sesshomaru stood while taking Shippo in his tail ad lifted him up to his shoulder, where he sat and rode along with the demon lord. After talking with him Shippo realized that his mother was right and that Sesshomaru would not hurt him in any way. He thought about what he had said on the subject of his mother and could think of no one else that would be better suited to mate his mother. Yes he would gladly help Sesshomaru mate his mother in any way that he could.

Once they got back they could see Kagome sitting by the tree looking at the jar of fireflies just watching them, ignoring both of them all together. That was until Shippo came and jumped into her lap.

"Mamma, mamma aren't they wonderful look how they glow." he said while taking the jar from her hands.

Laughing at his antics she said yes. She then looked up at Sesshomaru and said while placing Shippo out of her lap that she needed to talk to him and that he was to say there and wait till she came back.

"Ok mamma."

He said while smiling at himself. He sat down on the ground where she was just sitting and watched as she walked up to the lord of the west only to continue walking past him in to the forest they had just come from.

Kagome was not sure what she was going to do she had never had this problem before. What if she was wrong and he really felt nothing and it was all in her mind. Nahh there was too much evidence proving he had to have feelings for her. She just needed to know if she didn't find out now she might never have the courage to ask him about it.

They had been walking for a few minuets and Sesshomaru was wandering what she could need to talk to him about. As he watched her move in front of him he soon became hypnotized as her body swayed back and forth with her movements. He wanted nothing more right now than to take her here and now. Allowing his senses to expand he could tell they were out of hearing rang from the kit and that there would be nothing around to stop him from doing what he wished.

* We could do it, right now there's noting she could do to stop us. She could be ours.*

'No we will not, it's too dishonorable to take her by force.'

* Then what do you suggest we do now?*

'Nothing.'

*oh no, not nothing. Not this time,*

And with that his mind went blank as his beast took over in surprise. Opening his eyes the beast looked at the woman in front if him and felt nothing but want for his little miko. He stopped to place a barrier around them and watched as she continued to walk right in to it only stopping when she hit the barrier. He let a smile grace his face as he saw her turn around in a state of shock at what had happened. He could smell her confusion and soon detected as a hint of fear entered her sent as she took note of the red in his eyes.

As she spoke his name he was on her, grabbing her waist pulling her taut against his body his mouth descended on hers. Moving his mouth over hers his beast was trying to assert his dominance on his soon to be mate, feeling her resistance to him only made him want her more. He could smell her fear being replaced with anger at his actions, his beast did not want her anger he wanted her. Moving his mouth away from hers he began his decent on her throat and slowly moved lower to her collarbone. However her voice stopped him from continuing.

"Sesshomaru stop I wanted to talk to you. Not . . . This." her hands on his chest trying to push him off her in a futile attempts. His beast wanted to continue but his civil side stated to come through, fighting back his beast and trying to gain his control once again. He used that split second of laps in control to fight back.

'How dare you! How dare you take over from me I will not allow this to go unpunished.'

*Hahaha how do you expect to punish me when we are the same in one. Hahaha*

'You think I can not do harm to you. You are sadly mistaken.'

With that said Sesshomaru fought for all he was worth to place his beast back in its cell in his mind. Forcing it to bend to his will as he tried not to crush the woman in his arms.

He could smell her confusion and worry flow through her as he fought. He could feel when her hands came to his face and as her voice rose to his ears.

"Sesshomaru please you need to gain some control, I don't want things to end like this."

That caught his attention was she going to stay with the wolf was she going to ask him to not see her any more now that the kit was well what was she saying.

* let me go! She will not leave us. I will not permit it.*

"Shut up. She wants to talk and you are making this impossible, if you allow me to talk to her then we will find out the truth of her words."

* Grrr. . . Very well but she will not leave us, she is mine. No one else will have her but me .*

' I understand, now release your hold on me.'

With that his beast receded back in to his mind and his eyes became gold once more, as his hold loosened on her he felt her body relax into his arm. Looking down at her he saw her smile at him, her eyes full of understanding and something else. He placed his head on her shoulder smelling her sweet scent of lavender and iris's he allowed himself to relax as well. He could feel her hand come to rest on his head, her fingers running through his hair as he rested. Soon her soothing and comforting voice came to his ears.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?"

He did not say anything just moved his head a little to acknowledge her words.

" I'll take that as a yes, I wanted to ask you something, something important, well at least I think it is. Not saying that it is just that I've been thinking about this for a long time and every time I do I cant find the right answer and so I wanted to talk to you about it but every time I do you some how avoid the subject or it gets changed to another li-."

She was cut off by his mouth on hers she was rambling too much for his liking and he wanted nothing more than to help her get to the point and what better way to keep her quiet than to kiss her?

It was slow and sweet not rushed or heavy like the other times he had kiss her he took his time, savoring her mouth, her lips everything he wanted from her he got form this one kiss. He wished for it to continue but that was not to be as she pulled away from him slowly. He kissed her lightly once more before they finally broke apart.

"Like that. Why, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I want to."

"that's not the answer I want Sesshomaru. Please tell me why. I need to know."

"I have told you the reasons for my actions before Kagome." he said looking at her.

"yes you did but those aren't the answers I want to hear. I want to know if, well if there is something more to this. . . "

"this?"

Her face blushed she did not want to say exactly what they were doing, because she wasn't sure what they were doing.

" Sesshomaru please you know what I mean I can't do this."

She said breaking away from his hold, wrapping her arms around her body as she did. She wanted answers and she had enough of his pussyfooting around the subject if she was going to continue doing these things with him she was going to know where this was going she had every right.

"I need to know what we are doing. Why you continue to kiss me other than you just like how I taste. There has to be something more than just that."

She had said it, the ball was in his court. He could break her heart in one single statement, but she was ready, this is what needed to be done. She was not going to be strung along like a yo-yo any more she was stronger than that now. If he only wanted one thing then he was going to have to look else where for it.

Sesshomaru looked at her, when she had pulled away from him he could feel his beast ragging against its cell as it felt its fear had come to pass but once he heard her words it stopped and it almost seemed happy. What could he say thought, not like he hadn't thought about telling her time and time again, but he could not just yet it was too dangerous.

* how, how is it dangerous?"

' if the wolf found out while she is still on his lands it could cause a war between our lands.'

* how is he going to find out? We are not going to tell him and she will not tell him.*

'it would not be right to place her in harm.'

* you are hurting her by not answering she should know how we feel.*

" I want you."

He saw her face fall at his answer, he could not tell her for fear of her being harmed but he did not want to loose her either.

" I won't be your play thing Sesshoumaru I think you should leave now."

she said walking back the way they came she was not going to let him see her brake down her. Her conscience had been wrong he saw her as nothing more than a piece of ass. She took two steps before she felt his arm around her holding her against his body tightly. She could not hold it she let a tear fall before she gave him a piece of her mind. Turning in his grip she let him have it. Well that is she was going to until his mouth covered hers before she could speak.

He would not let her leave him she was going to be his whether she knew it or not. He stopped her before she got too far he was not sure what he was going to say but he knew what he was going to do. He kissed her passionately and softly; he wanted her to know he didn't see her as a plaything, he wanted her to be so much more to him. He could feel her resist him her hands came to rest on his chest as if to push him away but he was so much stronger than her and he would not let her go just yet. He needed to do something, say something to keep her but what!

*let me speak I know what to say!*

'no.'

* what other choice do we have were going to loose her! All because you're so damn stubborn! *

'fine but if yo-'

* trust me.*

With that his beast was released and it took control of his body for that moment. He did not need her seeing his eyes it would do no good for her to think he was being under control to say these things he was going to say. He pulled away from her slowly and moved his head next to her ear so she could not see as his eyes had changed from gold to red.

"Sesshoumaru, please let me go. I can't do this with you if there is nothing."

"there is something, I want you,"

"(sighing) I know you want! I'm not some whore! I-"

"No! I want you. Your mind, your soul, your heart, and maybe later your body. Hehehe , Kagome don't ask me to leave you. My beautiful tennyo."

He was yelling at his beast how could he do what he just said not to! He was going to lock him up in his cell forever and never let him out again. As he kept thinking these thoughts he felt his beast slip back into his cage as he came back in to control. He could feel her body stiff against his own and then her words caught his attention.

"I - I, you care for me then?"

What could he do he did not wish to lie to her so her answered her.

"Yes, very much so."

She pulled away from him making him move and stand straight once more looking at her he could see a light in her eyes dancing there. She looked so happy; he wanted her looking like this all the time. He would not let her be unhappy again.

"Kagome will you consent to allowing me to court you?"

"I - I would need to know what that consisted of Sesshomaru I'm not used to demon courtships."

"I would have thought so after I had to explain to you that the wolf was courting you without your knowledge. I would see you daily, I would provide you with everything you would need or could want proving that I can take care of you. When all is done and you have decided weather to accept me or not I would officially mark you as mine, and mine alone. No other male would be allowed to touch you and you would forever be bound to me. However there is one thing you need to do but I can not tell you what it is yet. You need to do that one on your own."

"But you can't tell me what it is? Then how am I to know what to do?"

"You will know when the time comes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive you are smarter than you think."

"Thank you. What about the mark? Will it hurt?"

" I will do my best to make it painless, the mating mark is a set of two one you would wear during our courtship, signifying you are no longer available to others and then I after you have decided I would replace it with the other."

"So If I said yes you would you mark me now?"

" I can not now", He had seen her head start to lower at his first statement, but he quickly made sure she would not think he did not want to mark her, he just couldn't.

"But it is not from lack of want." With that he grabbed her lips with his own again pulling her back into his body as his hand settled itself in her hair trying to draw her mouth closer to his own. Slowly and reluctantly he pulled away and looked down at her flushed face.

"Well my tennyo, do you consent?" he watched her face closely as she looked at him as if searching his face for something he did not know what. She moved closer to his lips once again and had it not bee for his superb hearing he might of missed her answer as she kissed him. He had never felt more please then in that moment, he let her guide the kiss and it was soft and sweet just like her. He pulled away from her delectable lips and nuzzled her neck; just savoring the feel of her inn his arms.

"We should get back; your kit might by wondering what we are doing."

"Yes your right." She said sighing.

With that they both headed back towards Shippo holding hands as they did. Once they reached the clearing where he was they found him asleep with his fireflies in his lap. Kagome laughed and went to pick him up; cradling him in her arms she looked at Sesshomaru and said her goodnights and goodbyes. He did the same promising to be back the following night. Nodding her head she leaned up to kiss his cheek only to make contact with his lips as he moved his head to kiss her.

"Don't forget to wash my scent off you."

"I won't."

Smiling at him she moved to walk back to the edge of the spring, as he turned to leave heading back. As he did he could feel his beast jumping with joy.

"I was right I was right hahahahah now who is the smarter one!*

'I shall give you credit for this one you were right on this event. However I still find it too dangerous for her in this situation. We should have moved her out of the wolfs lands before we asked her.'

* why don't we just take her?*

'You know as well as I that the wolf has to escort her out of his family lands or she has to formally decline his offer and leave on her own I can have no interference in this. If we do we will have to forfeit our lives. And I do not wish to die just yet.'

*ha, if that wolf even could he's weaker then us, we would crush him.*

'We would have no choice but to allow him to kill us, witch is even more disgraceful than anything else. No she must leave his lands on her own.'

* How long do you think it will take her to figure that out.*

'Not that long, I think I will provide a very good reason for her to want to come with me. Hehehe.'

*ahhhh I see. *

As he continued walking he could not help but think of the nymph that had some way managed to trick him into falling in love with her. Oh well this time it was he that was going to do the tricking on that wolf pup. He would never know what hit him till it was too late and then she would be his.


	24. You Love Another!

Chapter 23 : You love Another!

Sorry this took me so long my computer crashed and I lost half of what I wrote and then I just could not decide weather to add the ending details or not so I decided since I began this with out having had read the ending that it should stay as originally planned, and well here it is please tell me what you think and as I have said before if there is something you wish to see happen or have any suggestio0ns let me know and I will see what I can do. And as always Read Rate and Review.

RedRoseRuby

%#^%#%#%#^$^##$$#^$

Koga sat on top of the high ledge of the mountain over looking the valley below, as he saw Kagome exit from the woods he could not help but wonder as to her behavior towards him or his pack it was as if she didn't even want him or the others around her. She had never acted this way before even with Inuyasha. She was always so kind to them that was one of the many reasons he had brought her here. So what had changed the only thing that he could tell was different was that the kit had been in danger of dying and now was revived from death some how.

That kit could he be the reason why she was acting so strange; had he told her of what had truly happened and if so how much did she really know? He needed answers and he needed then now! Tomorrow he would take the kit with him and make sure he was taken care of for telling on him and his pack mates. If the kit had said anything to her he was in for it. But the main question was how to get him away from Kagome she never left him out of her sight not even for a moment. There was no way to get him by himself the kit was too smart for that even to go off by himself like he would with Inuyasha around.

Hmmmm this was going to be a tricky situation but he would figure it out he could always come up with a plan and if all else failed he would simply take a more direct approach with her instead of giving her the time to adjust to the new role she would be playing with his pack.

As the morning came and turned into afternoon Kagome sat beneath the large tree in the meadow and listened to Shippo as he called down to her.

"Mamma, mamma, I can see over the mountains from up here."

"That's great Shippo, just be careful ok."

"Ok I will," as he began to descend Lord Sesshoumarus word began to drift through his mind, he decided he would help his mother find a better person to take care of her than stupid inubaka or the smelly wolf. Scurrying down the tree a little faster he jumped into her lap with a small oomph.

"Mamma?

"Yes what is it Shippo?"

"Well do you think we could go visit Lord Sesshomaru and Rin? It's only fair if we went to visit him because he always comes to visit us right?"

Now that was an idea certainly it would be nice to leave and go visit with everyone once more and she did miss Keade an awful lot she still needed to thank her for all her help and she was sure Sesshomaru would not mind her company after all he was the one who asked if he could court her not the other way around. It would also be in her best interest if she got away from Koga and the others even though they were no match for Sesshomaru she still didn't want any of them getting hurt. They were very dear to her as were all her friends, and after everything they had been doing for her. Keeping her safe and making sure she was well taken care of.

Also by now surly Inuyasha must have calmed down by now to want to see her. However what if he hadn't what if he still wished her dead? It hurt to think about it, her best . . . well ex-best friend, she never thought he hated her enough to try and kill her. Should she even go? What would happen if he tried to attack her? What if he tried to hurt Shippo?

Sighing she looked up through the tree leaves and wondered if she went what would Sesshomaru do? Would he leave her on her own, call off the courtship? Or would he defend her? Save her from Inuyasha and whisk her off into the sunset? Highly doubtful and would probably never happen in a million years. Perhaps she should just stop wondering, it never did any good plus it always gave her a headache thinking so much about things she had no control over it.

Sighing again she looked down again at Shippo's smiling face, gosh she loved the little guy, she just couldn't say no to anything he asked. "How about we ask him tonight? And see what he says?" Jumping up and down in her lap began laughing and thanking her. "Wow mama you're the best! Hey do you think we could also go visit the others, I miss Keade, Kiara and Sango, even Miroku."

She looked down at her son with wide eyes, could every demon read her mind, first Sesshomaru now Shippo this was getting freaky. Shaking her head she simply gave him a sad smile.

"I don't think that would be possible Shippo we have to remember about Inuyasha and Kikyo." She then looked up and out at the field as she remembered what Koga had told her.

"_He said that you had broken some promise to him years ago when you had left him after your fight about saving me that he had never truly forgiven you."_

She never thought that he would have been that stupid, couldn't he see after everything they had been though together, they fought tooth and nail to destroy Narkau, being sucked into his body and nearly loosing all their lives; when had she not been there for him. Not once had she faltered, she stayed by his side just like she promised! And he dared tell her that had broken her promise! Sighing harshly she moved to stand letting Shippo move to the ground as she walked the meadow. Now she was mad she could feel her powers surface to her skin, but she couldn't stop the anger welling inside her, she had spent these two months worrying about Shippo and keeping her mind worked over Sesshomaru that now when she had a moment to think of the silver haired hanyo she was pissed beyond belief.

How dare he think she betrayed him if anything he had betrayed her always sneaking off to Kikyo in the dead of night when he thought every one was asleep. Then bringing the damn whore into their group to travel with them and making sure everyone knew he no longer cared for Kagome. Trying to trade her life for that of a dead woman; and in the end when she had been given a choice to leave or stay she stayed, and look where her loyalties lead her.

'_That you were becoming more and more of a problem to him and he had wished you would have been killed by now so that he wouldn't have to deal with a dumb reincarnation anymore.__' _

She could not believe she stayed she should have just gone home! At that she stopped walking. Home, her mother, oh god her mother she calculated the time shed been here and the time before when the little puppy wouldn't let her leave . . . about three months! Oh my god three months her mother must be worried about her. She began to pace trying to think about what she had done to her poor mother she needed to see her, she missed her, granted she hadn't really thought about her, her mind being preoccupied with a certain sliver haired Adonis, but as her mind got back to her family she needed to see them, and she was going to!

She walked over the tree where Shippo was still sitting watching his mother as her power radiate to a high level he could hear the wolves whimper and run the same with Hakkaku and Gintu and then it just disappeared. Shippo was a little worried as his mother scooped him up and began to walk towards the wolves were currently cowering. As she reached then she looked at Hakkaku and flat out told him.

"You're taking me home now! "

"W-what? But sister you are home."

"you know very well this is not my home now Hakkaku you can either be nice and take me to the well in Inuyasha's forest or I can go there on my own its up to you witch way we do this." She said sternly as if scolding a child. To say he was scared was an understatement, sure they had both seen sister mad but never really at them and now she was, it was very scary.

"Umm sis we – ugh . . . that is, you cant leave yet, its too dangerous and we should wait for Koga, it could be dangerous if we leave without him." He said while scratching the back of his head. Hell it would be dangerous for them if they let her leave.

"Yah and sis don't you remember what Inuyasha said surely you wouldn't want to put your life in danger!" piped in Gintu.

"Right now I don't care about him I only care about getting home and seeing my family and friends, if Inuyasha poses a problem he will be sat until oblivion not that he doesn't deserve it anyway. So are you two going to take me or am I going to have to find my own way?"

"Sister please we . . . we can't let you leave. Just wait until Koga gets here and then we will all go together. It's just one more day, what could it hurt hu? Please sister it would be so much safer."

Kagome thought it over, it was one more day and she really didn't know where she was, even with Shippo's sense he had gotten lost and nearly died. Besides on a side note she didn't want to leave her bag here and she couldn't very well take it with them when they left, at that her mind drifted towards a silver haired demon. He would be coming tonight and if she left with out telling him, would he be mad or worried? Would he search her out? Then that would cause a lot of problems, as much as she disliked Koga she didn't want him killed.

Sighing angrily she gave in, "Fine ONE more night. As soon as Koga shows his face we are leaving no if, an's, or buts. Understand me? "She said with a hand on her hip and watched as they nodded their heads in agreement. She then moved back over to her small corner in the meadow and began to clean it up putting small things she had acquired during her time there away. It took her less then 10 minuets, after all everything she had was already tucked away in the base of a tree. She noticed something move in the corner of her eye and watched as Shippo chased around a bug, keeping himself occupied.

He stopped once he noticed he was being watched, looking at his mother he smiled and jumped over to her. Reaching for her neck he hugged her close, pulling away he said.

"Mamma can we give Rin a present? Like she did for me?"

Laughing she said "of course why don't we give her some of these flowers hmm?" "Yah that's a great idea, I'm sure she would like them." He let go and began running around the field grabbing at the irises left and right. "Mamma how are these?" Holding nothing but the irises in hand Kagome nodded. "How about we look for some other ones as well?" "Yah!" with that they spent the rest of the day sorting through different flowers they found around the area.

As the sun began to set in the east Kagome began to get Shippo and herself ready for their nightly meeting with Sesshomaru, that is until Kagome felt Koga's yokia grace the area. Turning she saw him stop for a second at his pack mates dropping off two large slabs of meat, as he was about to move away she noticed they began to argue for a moment but she was too far a way to hear. Shrugging she wet back to what she had been doing.

(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*()*()*()*()*)(*)(**&&()&*^*&^&*^^*(&^*&

"She said what?" Koga nearly shouted at Gintu.

"What do you mean she wants to go home this is where she will stay?" He was beyond annoyed, he came back to his pack intent on talking to the kit and getting back in Kagome's good graces, not this. His woman was not going anywhere especially off his lands without his mark on her flesh and his seed in her womb. He needed to fix this and now.

"Well we got her to stay till tonight, she was going to leave in the afternoon with or with out us, but I told her it would be better if you came so as not to get lost." Said Hakkaku as he moved closer to Gintu. "After all Koga she can be very scary when she is mad and we didn't want her to get mad at us."

"Cowards can't either of you handle a female? " (Sighing) "Very well ill take care of this; just be happy I don't skin you both."

With that he grabbed the two rabbits he had caught just for her and made his way over to her. He noticed the area she stayed in looked like it almost hadn't been touched, this was serious, and he needed to rectify the situation fast.

" Good evening Kagome how have you been doing? I ugh brought you some dinner, I thought you might like to join me and the others tonight. It is much warmer over there with us you know."

"No thank you Koga and Shippo and I already ate something so were fine. . . . Did Hakkaku and Gintu tell you I'm leaving in the morning?" she said not really looking at him.

Scratching the back of his head in an involuntary gesture he gave his wolfish grin and said. "Uh, yah they did mention something like that. Um look Kagome I don't see why you would want to go back to Inuyasha after everything he's done to you I mean, I could never willingly place you in harms way like this. So I don't think we should go. How about instead you and I go for a walk and explore the whole area hu?" he said hopeful.

"I'm not going to Inuyasha, I'm going home." She said while looking at him this time.

"But Kagome I thought you would have seen this as your home now."

"Koga, as sweet as it was for you to let me stay here, there is only so much a girl can take, I miss my mother and family. Shippo and I need to go and see them, now you can either help us get there safely or we can go by ourselves but Koga I'm telling you I'm leave here." She was not going to back down from this; she needed her mother and a bed with a mattress, instead of flowers.

Dam this woman was stubborn, but then again it was one of the things he found sexy about her. He needed her to be his! He racked his mind for a way any way, and then it came; he wasn't a wolf for nothing.

"Kagome it's very dangerous for you to go by yourself and if the only way to make sure you are safe is to escort you there myself . . . however to make sure you receive my absolute protections from those who would harm you even if I was not around I would like to give you something." He said putting on the most innocent face ever.

"And what would that be?" she said looking at him skeptically.

Moving closer to where he was just a few inches away from her said lowly.

" I would mark you, making every demon around know that you were protected by me and my pack that you were part of it and that no one would ever harm you again, and if they tried they would die a very painful death." He cautiously moved his hand to stroke her cheek as he held her eyes. Only to feel her power "bite" him as he touched her. Moving his hand away he looked at her questionably

"Ka-."

"Let me get this straight, you want to mark me? Like mark, mark me? As in being a mate kind of thing?" she said hands on her hips, her mind flew back to Sesshomaru's words.

"_No other male would be allowed to touch you and you would forever be bound to me." _

Damn this woman was smart; she wasn't supposed to see through that one. "Ummm well yes, you would be safe as my mate Kagome I promise you. You know how I love you, why don't I mark you then we can go share the good news with your family." He moved closer only to watch as she moved farther away from him.

"No Koga. Thank you for the offer but no . . . I will not be your mate, did you forget about Ayame? She loves you I don't not in that way at least. You're like a brother to me Koga and that is all. Now please stop this foolishness, will you take me to Inuyasha's forest in the morning?"

He couldn't move, he just kept staring at her, surely he hadn't heard her right. She just didn't understand that she was already his; she sure was one stubborn woman. However he understood she thought him still committed to Ayame and wanted him to ask her again and formally so that way she could say yes. Sighing he took another step attempting to make her see he understood her hesitation. He needed to do this right.

"Believe me my dear Kagome that I fully understand that it is usual with human females to reject the proposal of the man, whom they secretly mean to accept, and that your modesty is not doing you any disservice, it would have been out of your character to not be a little unwilling; but let me reassure you that I hold no love for Ayame and never will that I am completely devoted to you, and you alone. Almost as soon as I saw you, I singled you out as the perfect woman for my future life. Would you please accept my proposal to become my mate for the rest of our joined lives?"

He said while once again moving closer to her this time he had taken her hand as he said his little speech. She however was stunned at his persistence did he seriously just suggest she would toy with his emotions like that?

"Koga please, understand I am not one of those 'human females', (if there are any) who would risk their own happiness by waiting for a second proposal. I am perfectly serious when I tell you I do not wish to become your mate. Nor will I ever wish to become one. You could not make me happy and I am absolutely positive that I could never make you happy."

She said while taking her hand out of his and walking away from him towards his pack. She needed to get away from him for a moment and it seemed the only way to do that was to surround herself with the others. She was two steps away when he stopped her.

"Kagome wait you can't be serious, trust me I understand that you will accept my mark the next time I ask you. I fully understand the custom of human females of rejecting the males and I am not deterred in the smallest and that your continuing refusal has only assured me of your love. So I ask you again, will you become my mate?"

She stood there speechless; really she couldn't say any thing. She was beyond annoyed the wolf had pushed her too far and as she stood there she barely heard his words but saw as his head came closer to steel a kiss. She wouldn't allow this, none of it, and she was about to show him just what she thought of him and his understanding ways.

_"Then you must force your decision upon him, telling him is not enough apparently, you must show him you are not his."_

**!SLAP!**

She was pissed, now he tried to kiss her, he didn't listen to a word she had said and was trying to take all of her choices away from her! This ended now, she placed down Shippo and placed her hands on her hips and gave him a very large piece of her mind.

"HOW DARE YOU! I GAVE YOU NO PERMISSION TO KISS ME AND I AS HELL DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISION TO BE MY MATE! I AM NOT PLAYING AROUND IN THE "NORMAL HUMAN FEMALE COUTRSHIP" KOGA! WHEN I SAY NO, I MEAN NO! I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR MATE!"

Koga just looked at her, his ears ringing and his face stung when she hit him she had placed some of her miko powers into it and it hurt.

"Kagome, you can't mean that surely all of my attentions to you have proven my love."

"WHAT ATTENTIONS HAVE YOU MADE YOU ARE GONE ALMOST ALL THE TIME AND YOU HAVE NEVER ONCE TRIED TO REALLY GET TO KNOW ME. ALL YOU DID WAS SAY HOW I WAS YOUR WOMAN AND THAT WAS IT. YOU DECIDED FOR ME NOT THE OTHERWAY AROUND."

She began to walk away, only to be grasped by the arm and spun around to face a distraught wolf. He had enough, she was not allowed to talk to him this way she would respect him as her alpha.

"KAGOME I LOVE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME!"

"BECAUSE! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER **WILL**!"

"YOU WILL LEARN!"

"NO! I WONT, I NEVER WILL!"

"WHY? JUST TELL ME WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" at this clasped her hand over her mouth, she shouldn't have said that. She could see red tint into his eyes, his grip on her wrist tightened. He almost scared her but she was so mad and although her statement shocked her for a moment she wasn't about to allow him to turn on her when he couldn't handle the truth.

"Who? Who do you love? If it is not me then who do you LOVE?" he stressed out the last word as he looked at her.

"IT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSSNIES WHO I LOVE! AND BESIDEDS I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO LOVE SOMEONE!"

"YES YOU DO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE **MINE** AND NO ONE ELSES!"

"DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY! GOD KOGA! GET THIS THROUGHT YOUR HEAD. I KAGOME HIGURASHI WILL **NOT **NOR WILL I **EVER BECOME YOU MATE. I REFUSE YOUR OFFER! **Now you WILL let go of me and you will help me to get to the well in Inuyasha's forest."

She refused him, she refused his offer, and she didn't love him. She loved another she wanted to leave him and she refused him! He slowly released her hand and watched as she stood in front of him expecting his answer. He tried to watch her face to see if anything gave her away, that she truly didn't believe her own words, but he saw nothing. She just looked at him, expecting his answer; she was serious in everything she had said. He couldn't take it, she didn't love him, she refused his offer, she was serious, and she loved another. He did the only thing he could do, he left, running away seemed like the easiest thing for him to do right now. He didn't trust what he would do at this point half of him respected her to much to go against her wishes but the other half, it wanted to simply force her into submission and force her to accept him. So he ran, his speed increased as thoughts of her under him floated into his mind, her fighting him as he made her submit to his will, it made him sick at the thought but his beast was pleased with the idea. So he left he couldn't be in the area with her, with her sent plaguing him, he jumped past his cave and kept climbing higher over the mountain till her reached the other side, but he didn't stop he needed to be far, far away from her. He didn't stop till he reached a large clearing with a very large very cold stream which he immediately plunged into.

She watched as he left her there with out her answer, she watched him run till she couldn't see him any longer. Huffing she turned back towards the others and looked at them daring them to say anything as she gathered Shippo back into her arms and told them she was going to bathe. She was still mad and she needed to release a little steam as she moved towards the hot spring she had come to visit almost every night. She moved through the now dark forest, walking the path that had been etched in her mind since she first walked it. Shippo snuggled in her arms the motion of her walking was lulling him to sleep, soon his light snore could be heard. As Kagome reached the spring she flared out her aura searching for her demon lord, when she felt he was not around; she move to where her bag was pulling it out and rolling out her sleeping bag she laid Shippo down on it. She quickly started a fire in the pit that had been made after the second visit to the spring and watched as it grew into a nice fire heating up the small area besides the spring. She than began to discard her dress and underwear in favor of her swim suit, she had learned to never be to careful even if a certain demon had seen parts of her she still didn't want to be caught off guard.

Walking into the spring she dunked under the water scrubbing at her hair with her hands trying to release some of her frustration. Coming back up she hand combed her hair back and then swam to the edge; resting her head on her elbows she thought about what just happened. The dumb idiot just left her there, granted she understood their argument probably sent him over the edge but he could have acted like the adult he claimed to be and answered her instead of running like a child. Sighing she thought about her situation as it was; she was lost somewhere in the eastern lands, and just refused (very loudly) the wolf princes proposal, had accepted the western lords proposal of courtship, missed her family and mother terribly as well as her friends, and shouted very loudly that she loved another. Now that caught her attention, she said she loved another and she hadn't lied when she said it. She loved him, she hadn't expected that to happen, she didn't want that to happen, at least not now, she was still too unsure of what would happen between then. She didn't want to be hurt again like she had with Inuyasha; she didn't think she couldn't handle it if he broke her too. But it was true she did love him and she couldn't take back the words, and a very big part of her didn't want to.

Sighing again she turned her head on her arms and thought about her new revelation. She was so lost in thought she missed the feeling of the barrier being placed around her. However she was pulled out of her musings when she felt the small waves hit her back but didn't move as she felt him coming closer to her prone body. She shivered slightly when she felt his claws move her hair to the right side of neck and soon felt his breath fanning over the left side of her neck, along with his bare chest pressing lightly against her back. She didn't dare move she was afraid he would stop if she did, soon she felt his lips lightly kiss the inside of her neck moving downward softly while his hand moved to wrap around her waist, slightly tugging at her to turn her around to face him.

As she turned his lips never left her skin they only began to make their way back up her neck lightly nipping at her chin before he began to nip her lips before he coxed her into a soft yet passionate kiss. She moved her hands into his hair as he kissed her, pulling him closer to her as she felt his body press closer to hers. She was pinned between the hard wall of the spring and the hard chiseled chest of the demon that was currently ravaging her mouth; but she didn't mind one bit as his hand came to the back of her head to hold her there as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into him as she tried to get closer to his body and ended up brushing against the result of their passions. She wanted to feel more of him and did the same again this time bringing forth a low growl from deep within him, it only caused her to moan again as he grinded his pelvis into hers. She nearly lost footing in the sand as he did; it felt like lighting had shot through her. Her body was tingling and she felt a pool of liquid heat build up inside her. She knew if it wasn't for the spring hiding her waist and lower half he would be able to smell just how much he was exiting her. She needed to feel it again and daringly copied his movement and grinded her hips into his. She heard him growl loudly this time as her pulled his mouth away from hers erecting a small whine of protest from her. Smirking at her reaction to his lack of touch her moved his head to the crook of her neck where he began to nuzzle her, erecting a sigh from her lips before he spoke.

"Good evening my tennyo . . . mmmmm, you had best stop what you are doing, unless you wish to do such acts while the kit sleeps next to us." Her right hand remained around his shoulder while her other began to lazily stroke his back, that was until he had brought her attention to it, where it had then stopped abruptly only to slowly make its way back to its partner at his neck. Smirking at her actions he tightened his hold on her, gently moving his fingers against the skin on her hip playing her like one would a piano. She gently shivered against him as he did.

"Good evening my lord, I would ask you to stop as well. Seeing as how we just began our courtship I would not wish to rush this before we know each other better, don't you think?" she said while blushing at her own words and from the fact that his simple touches were brining her body to life, but she figured he knew this for she could feel his smirk form on her skin. His fingers stopped their movement but his arm remained where it was.

"What do you wish to know?" he said as he moved his mouth to the shell of her ear; gently kissing just below it, waiting to answer her question so they might 'know each other better.'

Tricky demon, he wanted to play, well fine then she would ask him something that had always bugged her.

"hmmmm, how did you come across Rin? I know you consider her your ward and all but how did it come to be that way?" she loved the little girls to death but she never really knew how they had come together.

At her question he sighed and rested his head on top of her own.

"After Inuyasha had severed my left arm Tenseiga carried me to a safe area where I rested so I could heal properly. As I laid there for a few days asleep I woke to a unfamiliar sent, I noticed a young girl simply standing there at her feet was a fish and a thing of water. I did not have any need for her pity nor would I eat what she brought, however she kept coming back every day with the same two things until I believe she realized I would not eat her human food. The last time I saw her she was cut up and bruised, I asked her what had happened she said nothing, she would not speak, or could not, I know not which. When I was healed I began to leave, however as I left the area the stench of wolves hit my nose as well as the blood of the girl. I followed it till I found her lifeless body; she had been killed by the wolves. At that time I justified my actions by telling myself I simply wanted to test Tenseiga, and so I brought her back to the world of the living and as I watched life come back into her, she became mine, mine to protect.

However as I became accustomed to her, her always being there, always smiling and her faithfulness in me I became careless with her. In the end it was my own fault she was killed again by the dog from hell, I did not realize at that time my sword could only bring one being back only once. I could not save her, my mother revived her for me calling me weak by following my father's footsteps in caring for her, but I cared not. At that moment I swore she would never again feel death upon her till she had lived her full life; I bound her to me making her mine, my pup."

At this he had stopped talking; he could smell the tears as they rolled down her face and dripped on his chest, he had not meant to make her cry. He moved his head to face her own tear stricken one; softly he kissed her, once, twice, and then again. He pulled away from her and said.

"You should not cry over past events that could not be helped. She is safe and at home, had those events not taken place things might not be as they are now."

"But Sesshomaru . . . she died twice, poor Rin she must have been so scared. I can only imagine." Sighing he kissed her again, he did not need to be reminded of his failure. Pulling away from her lips he asked her.

"And you how did you become mother to the kit?" She looked at him, then laying her head against his chest she said.

"Well he tried to take the shards from me, but he did it because he wanted to avenge his father's death from the thunder brothers. I was taken by Manten to be used for a hair potion, however I tricked the idiots into believing that Inuyasha would trade me for the jewels but being the idiot Inuyasha is, he charged into the clearing and nearly killed me and Shippo in the process if it had not been for Shippo's fathers spirit we both would have died. Once the thunder brothers were defeated Shippo continued to travel with us, he was such a little boy I couldn't leave him on his own, so I began to look after him. As the years went by we had become so close that one day he let the word mother slip out, at first I was surprised but pleased I had seen him as my son for so long that I worried if he had felt the same. I-I didn't want him to think I was trying to replace his birth mother in any way but rather that I could be a new one his adoptive one. We talked for the rest of the night about it and cried as well, by the end of it he was my son and I was his mother. I was never so happy, till I heard him call me momma in front of everyone; it was like announcing it to the world almost. I know its silly such a little thing but to me (sighing) it meant the world."

"As it should. Do you have another question or are you enjoying molesting this Sesshomaru?" he said smirking down at her. As she had been telling her story he had moved them to sit in the water on one of the natural ledges against the bank. He had placed her in his lap holding her to his chest; while she sat there her hands had begun to run over invisible lines across his chest. She stopped moving her hand and began to blush as she looked at his face then back to where her hand was. She then grinned and said. "Nope I quite enjoy molesting you." And then giggled at the look on his face then continued moving her hand.

Slowly his head came down to her own and he kissed her deeply. "And I quiet enjoy kissing you" he said as he pulled away only to kiss her again. Kagome moved in his lap to sit astride of him kissing him back just as deeply. His hand moved up her side to rest just below her swimsuit moving his fingers slowly on the underside of her breast, making her moan and press into him. Her hands rested on his shoulders and were slowly moving down ward till they stopped just as she reached where his left arm was severed. He growled softly when she pulled away from him, only to watch as her eyes locked onto where his left arm should have been. His right hand came to her chin and brought her attention back to his face where he looked at her.

"Do you have another question?" he asked her seriously, he knew his disfigurement might have become an issue with her, but he had hoped she would have overlooked it. She just simply looked at him, searching his eyes, in them she could almost see the cold steel locking back into place.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry." Tears were welling in her eyes and her hand gently brushed his stubbed arm. He was taken back by her words, but he didn't understand her; why?

"What are you sorry for?"

"For this, if I had never given Inuyasha that stupid sword, you would have never lost your arm. I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame as the scene played over in her head, yes he had been trying to squash them but still no one deserved to have their limb severed. She only looked back at him when his hand once again brought her face to face with him.

"You did not cause this, that idiot did, not I nor you had any thought of this accruing and as for it happening it was as much my own fault as it was Inuyasha's. The blame has never been on you. Do you understand?" She nodded her head in his grip as she looked at him a tear or two escaping her blue orbs. He kissed her tear stained cheeks and then kissed her lips once more.

"Sesshomaru?" "Hmmm?"

"Would, I mean . . . could I-I . . ."

"Out with it woman." He said softly.

"May I try to restore it?" she said lowly, he thought he heard her wrong. Sighing he knew she would pester him till she had her way, 'just like Rin' he had seen many to try and restore his arm but all failed and died by his hand for there presumptions.

"As you wish." His right hand moved down to rest on her waist as her hands moved to where his stub was. As she softly caressed it her hands began to glow a light purple and he could feel the spiritual power radiate around him. He watched as her hair softly began to dance in a non existent wind that was caused by her own reiki. His own yokia stood on edge ready to fight back if the being on his lap should try and purify him. He knew she would never do such a thing but he could not help the call of his yokia to her own, he closed his eyes to the feeling of her powers rolling over his body and soon he felt a sharp pain run threw his spine flowing to where her hands where. His grip on her tightened and soon it felt like pin's and needles were running through his entire body; he couldn't move, his eyes remained closed, his grip on her waist brought her flushed against his body that it seemed she would become one with him.

He growled out loud as the pain that had been slowly gathering at the base of his stub exploded, he felt as the bones in his arm jutted out from his skin, he smelt his own blood briefly before he smelt hers. At that his eyes opened wide and darted to her face looking for any sign of pain finding none he scanned her body looking towards where the sent came from he noticed her hands had small cuts on them from his own claws. At this he stared at his arm, slowly inspecting it as he felt Kagome smirking at him he watched as she traced the markings that curved up and around his arm all the way past the small scare that once marked where his arm had ended.

She softly kissed his lips bringing his attention back to her face,

"How does it feel?"

He removed his hand and submerged it under the water and watched as the blood was removed. Bringing it back up to his sight he inspected it, moving his fingers and rotating his wrist, he then brought forth his poison to his claws and smirked as he smelt it being careful as to not let any spill lest it harm the woman sitting in his lap. Bringing his new arm to cradle her head he brought her lips to his own and kissed her deeply and passionately before speaking against her lips.

"Wonderful." He kissed her again and again moving his hands up and down her body making her tremble against him. She brought her own hands up and around his neck holding her to him as she allowed him to ravage her mouth and send her body in a quaking mess. She could only once again thank god that the water was covering her lower half so that he could not smell what she knew, he knew, he was doing to her. His hands then rested on her hips and he slowly pulled away from her, grinning at her face as she looked at him. He stood up slowly making sure she could stand rightly before pulling away and stepping a little ways off to the side before he released his whip on an unsuspecting tree watching as it left a light burn on it. He did not wish to cause too much damage and bring forth any unwelcomed guest to the area or wake the still sleeping kit. He turned to Kagome and brought her to him holding her he asked.

"How am I to repay such a debt?" he said smirking at her, running his new hand up and down her arm. He watched as her eyes flashed for a moment and then settled once again, her hands came to rest on his shoulders playing with a few strands before she looked at him seriously and said.

"Take us with you tonight." She watched as his face looked at her in shock she felt his grip on her slip and his hand stop. He watched her face for any signs of falseness, but there was none. She watched him looking for his answer, he was so happy; she wished to go with him, she wanted to leave with him. Damn it! He couldn't take her out of the area himself but perhaps he could do something. He kissed her again and tried to figure out a plan . . . he needed to stall.

"Why do you wish to leave?"

She hadn't been expecting that, sighing she decided to tell him what had happened this afternoon.

"It all started last night when I realized how long I've been here, I decided it was time to go home and check in with my mother and family and that I needed to see my friends even if Inuyasha still dislikes me I wanted to see Sango and Miroku. I-I also wanted to get away from the smell of wolfs and to be able to spend time with you without having to hide it. However Hakaku and Gintu told me it would be wise to allow Koga to take us home it would be safer. So I stayed till morning, when I talked to him he wanted to mark me in order to protect me. But I saw what he was trying to do and refused him and his mark I even had to scream it in his face just so he would shut up and then the nerve of that guy, to actually try and kiss m-."

At that she was cut off, the look in his eyes were promising murder to any who got in his way, but to Kagome she knew it was directed towards Koga at this moment. The words that came out of his mouth were laced with venom.

"He tired to kiss you?"

"Y-yes"

He let out a low growl and pulled he tightly to him once more and moved back to where they were sitting earlier placing her once more in his lap straddling him he looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"He did not succeed?"

"No I-I slapped him before he could. He then yelled at me trying to explain that I would learn to love him in time until I yelled back something that made him stop and then he told me he would never allow it and I lost my head, I-I just couldn't take it any more; I spelled it out clearly to him I was not going to be his and then he just left. With out an answer as to taking us back so I thought I would ask you if you would." She said looking sheepishly at his chest.

He watched her as she fidgeted waiting for him to respond. He could kill that wolf in a heart beat but at this moment he restrained himself and thought over what she had told him.

"What would he not allow?" he asked and saw her head shoot up to look at him her face becoming flushed with the heat of her blush. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Um, another time?" She half smiled at him. But he only shook his head no. "Answer it." Sighing she spoke softly. "Ummm . . . . . . . I would not be allowed to mm . . . . . . . l-love another." Her face turned redder at that. She averted his eyes and looked anywhere else but at him. When she felt his hands cup her face gently she allowed him to look at her, what she saw scared her. For what she saw in his eyes was nothing she had ever seen before, at least not directed to her. So much hope, longing, love, compassion, and fear. She heard him whisper to her. "Do you love another?"

She could not deny him nor what she felt, so what if she fell into the same trap over again, she had survived his brother's betrayal. However she new deep in her heart that if he did to her what Inuyasha had done she would not survive it. However she also knew Sesshomaru would never lie nor be so dishonorable as to make a woman fall in love with him only to toss her aside. So she took a deep breath and responded.

"Y-yes I do."

"Who" was his automatic response.

"You" and with those words she watched as the fear disappeared and nothing but happiness shone through and then he brought her to his mouth where he began to kiss her fervently and passionately. He pulled away slowly looking at her swollen lips and rosy cheeks. He could feel himself grow hard at the sight of her and the feel of her moving on his lap. He growled low in his throat as he felt her move against it, her blush returning ten fold.

"Ignore it." He said to her as he brought his new hand to run threw her hair. Her eyes darted to between their bodies and she asked. "But . . . your, um in pain." Smirking at her he said "True, but you still wish to know each other better correct?" sighing as he saw her nod her head he simply said. "Then ignore it, and proceed." She smiled softly at him, and kissed his lips softly in thanks for his understanding and then looked at him asked. "So will you take us?" Damn it; he thought he got away from it but nope she was too smart for her own good. He had an idea but was not sure about allowing her to travel alone, however he could not accompany her. However he could not put her in more danger than she already was in, by telling why he could not take her out right now. He could however lead her out by leaving a trail but he needed it to be discreet so the wolf could not figure it out even if he was not the smartest wolf in the pack he could still piece things together.

"I can not tonight, However if you come back here in the morning you will find a path leading you home." He said finally after debating in his head he had seen her shoulders slump but then pick back up once he said that. "What do you mean a path?"

Smirking at her confusion he simply told her "not till morning." and kissed her forehead. He watched as she laid her head on his shoulders as his arms came to encircle her waist, running his claws carefully up and down where they rested.

They both listen to the quiet that encircled them, as the water ran into the spring and then flow back out and down the small fall, it was lulling them both into a peaceful repertoire. He could hear her breathing becoming even and moved his head so his cheek rested on her head. He knew they needed to get out soon before they became pruned or fell asleep. Which he would not mind, in fact he thought about it quiet often sleeping with her in his arms.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke softly; she felt his head move slightly acknowledging her. "We should get out before we turn into prunes." She felt him more than herd him sigh as he stood up still holding her to his body and smirked as he heard her eep in surprise. He then carried her with him till they left the heat of the spring and he sat them down against the base of a tree, but not before he grabbed the towel she had placed out prior and wrapped it around her back and adding a few more pieces of wood to the fire. He then repositioned her to sit astride his lap once more and felt her head lean back on his chest. Hearing her let out a small yawn once she was comfortable again he asked.

"Do you have another question tennyo?"

"Hu? . . . Oh, um . . . well . . . there is one. Um will you stay the night with me, just like this?" She said while moving her hand against his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took.

"I do not think it would safe to say the whole night but I will stay till you are asleep. Will that appease you?" he said softly.

She shook her head no. "No but if that is all I am to have then I shall take it."

He chuckled slightly at her answer and move his hand under her chin to bring her lips to his, kissing her gently he let her go and began to stroke her hair. "sleep dear, just sleep." With those words she did just that for it was late in the night and earlier in the morning. He did as he said he would and once she had fallen into a deep sleep he kissed her once more before laying her down in the soft bed next to Shippo. He then made sure the fire would keep in the night but not leave the pit before began to disappear in the darkness but not before letting his claws lightly scratch a tree to his right as he moved down the path he knew so well now.

87878787087087087087087087807

well i hope you enjoyed please let me know

redroseruby


End file.
